The Hanyou Next Door
by InusBabe4921
Summary: New neighbors move in next door to the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome falls in love with the guy next door but hes not normal. can you guess who it is? Ok I don't do very good summaries, Just check it out ok!Please R&R Chap. 22UP! YAY!
1. New neighbors

Hey Inu fans, Wuzup? Well nothin much here just trying to squeeze all the thoughts of this story out of my little head! * My poor head has gone through much frustration!* This is my First Peoples, first Inuyasha fanfic. So please, PLEASE! Go easy on it ok?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes, I know I have to put this information in here somewhere even though I really don't want to! But I do NOT own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.*Sighing with tears in eyes* There-you satisfied now!?!? NE-ways, I hope you like this chapter, and Pleeeaase REVIEW!!! Sorry I'm probably boring you so here's chapter 1! Enjoy!! *********************************************************** The Hanyou Next Door  
  
Chapter1: The strange guy  
  
Kagome let out an exhausted sigh as she tried to get a better grip on the bags of groceries her mom sent her out to get. Kagome tried to think back on why her mom sent her to get the groceries, when she noticed a UHaul truck in front of the house next to the Higurashi (a/n. did I spell that right?) Shrine. Kagome was so caught up in thoughts and staring at the huge house, that she walked right into something....or someone.  
  
"HEY! Watch where you're going," then under his breath, he added quite harshly, "you stupid human!" After snapping back to reality, Kagome straightened her stance with a fierce look in her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Sorry! You don't have to be so rude you know! It's not like I ran into you on purpose! Hey, are you listening to m." Kagome was cut short when the guy shoved a bag of carrots that obviously fell out of one of the bags into Kagome's fisted hand. (a/n. ok, don't ask why it had to be a bag of carrots, it was the first thing to come to mind! ^_^)  
  
Kagome was stunned at the young guys action and took a step back to look him over. He was wearing baggy blue jeans with a tight maroon shirt, revealing his muscular torso. ( Yeah, I know you guys are sitting there with your mouths watering, cause mine is!! :P) His light silvery hair was waist length, with a black baseball cap covering the top of his head. Kagome couldn't help but think that this guy had a handsome face and a nice body.  
  
But something suddenly caught her eye when he put his hands on his hips in annoyance from her staring. He had long sharp finger nails that looked suspiciously like claws.  
  
There was a deep growl in the annoyed guy's throat that made Kagome wince.  
  
"Will you stop staring at me like that, cause it's really starting to piss me off!"  
  
"Staring at you like what?!" Kagome fired back with anger in her voice.  
  
"Just leave me alone! I don't want to waste my time dealing with you and your mental staring problem!" irritation rose in the guys voice.  
  
"Mental staring prob..Arrgh you are so..so arrrgh! Just get out of my way!"  
  
Kagome pushed past the irritating guy, mumbling curses to herself, while the guy stared after her.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to the poor girl.' The guy thought to himself, but quickly shook his head to clear the thoughts. 'What am I talking about! She's just a stupid human!'  
  
But deep down he really did regret it.  
  
Well, what do ya think of the first chapter? Yeah, I know it's short but I have A LOT of math to finish! Yep! The biggest excuse is used here too! Just/kiddin! ^_^ Please REVIEW!!! Yes that's right, just click the wittle button at the bottom! Tell me what ya think and I'll have the next chapter up by Friday! Oh, and to those who are wondering, there WILL be Fluff later on! B-y-e :P 


	2. the fuji apple

Hello! Yes I'm back again with another chapter! Only this ones going to be longer and more interesting! AAHHH!!!!!! I have 6 REVIEWS!!!! That is a lot for a short chapter like the 1st one was!! Thank you! Thank you, Thank you!! *Giving all my readers a poster of Inuyasha in that tight shirt! ^_^ * NE-ways, I'll keep writing you keep R&R! Kay? Oh wait, like I said before I do not own Inuyasha, * sighing yet again with tears in eyes *  
  
Kay! Here's what you've been waitin for CHAPTER 2!!  
  
Chapter 2: The fuji apple and strange memories  
  
Kagome lolled up the stairs to the kitchen door still angry at the stranger she had literally ran into.  
  
'He must be the new neighbor's son or something.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked through the old kitchen door. The kitchen was empty of human life, so Kagome went to the counter to set down the heavy bags of groceries. As she did she spotted a little note on the fridge that her mom had written.  
  
Kagome, Sota and I have gone to greet the new neighbors. Please put up the groceries and take out the trash. We will be home in a little while. -mom-. (It never fails! You do mom a favor and she still gives you chores!)  
  
After Kagome finished putting up the groceries, she grabbed the bag full of trash and headed to the front door. She opened the door quickly and shrieked in surprise.  
  
Standing just inches away from her, the strange guy stared at her almost as surprised as she was. His hand was raised a little, looking as if he was about to knock on the door before she opened it.  
  
He quickly straightened himself, making him look annoyed and bored. He held out his clawed hand toward Kagome, and in the middle of his strong palm was a fuji apple.  
  
Kagome looked confused and asked surprisingly, " What's this for?" The guy's cheeks flushed a pink hue when he heard her question and how it sounded. (Awww!! I luv it when he blushes! :P) He quickly recovered though before she noticed.  
  
"Feh, what is it for? I didn't get this for you, it fell out of your bag! You really are an idiot aren't you!" the guy looked away with a look of knowing on his handsome face.  
  
"Thank you anyways." Kagome said quietly as she stared at the ground unfocused. The strange guy was shocked at the sudden mood change, and stared at her when she looked back up at him.  
  
Their eyes locked and they were in a weird trance. Kagome stared into the guys mysterious golden eyes that seemed to pierce right into her own with its intense focus. There was something about those eyes that made her feel so. so different. The guy was staring into her dark brown eyes when he realized that she looked almost identical to someone he used to know.  
  
'No this can't be her. She lives far away from here. This girl here is different somehow. She's nicer.. and more...'  
  
His thoughts were cut off by the sudden pink blush that spread across the girl's cheeks. He broke the trance, moving his hand that still held the fuji apple closer to her.  
  
"Here." He said, as if he was bored. Kagome took the apple from his strong, rough hand. But before she could say anything at all, He jumped down the stairs and disappeared out of her sight.  
  
Kagome sighed. " The guy's not that bad. He probably just has a rough life. I mean he's so different. He has claws, long silver hair, and sharp golden eyes." Kagome thought about something that made her shake her head in disbelief. " No way!" She said aloud and walked to the back of the shrine to put the trash bag in the trash barrel.  
  
Alrighty peoples! There's chapter 2! So did you like it? Ok so it wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be. So since I already have the next chapter on my mind I am going to do Chapter 3 TONIGHT!!! Yes Right Now!! The only way you can thank me is to send in those reviews! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!! Aishiteru!!! ^_^ 


	3. Inuyasha's Ears

I'm so so so so SO SORRY!!!!! PLEAZ, Don't hate me!! It's all this stupid computers fault!!! I was writing chap. 3 when an error showed up. I pushed refresh and the stupid thing froze!! * Smashing the computer with a big mallet * I'm sorry for you guys who stayed online all night waiting for the next chap. * tears * Aaahh 11 Reviews!!! * doing a little dance * Thank you peoples!! Well heres what you've been waitin for all Night!! Chapter 3!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha's ears  
  
"Kagome, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Higurashi called up from the kitchen. Kagome walked down the stairs thinking about her friends and the places they were going to go the next day.  
  
Kagome sat down at the table next to her little brother, Sota. He looked at Kagome and smiled widely. "Hey Kagome, do you remember my friend Satoru?"  
  
Kagome thought a moment and replied, "The one that moved almost to the other side of Japan last year?"  
  
Sota nodded his head. "Yeah, mom said that when school lets out she is going to take me to see him. For a whole month!" Mrs. Higurashi let out a little laugh and smiled at both her children.  
  
"Kagome, you wouldn't mind being home alone for a month would you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as if Kagome was scared to be home alone.  
  
"I'm not scared to be home by myself, mom. I don't mind." Kagome stared down at the plate in front of her and grinned. "I guess I won't have you around to make me dinner, huh." They laughed, and Mrs. Higurashi started talking.  
  
"We went to meet the new neighbors today, and they are very friendly. They have a son and he is seventeen, almost your age. (a/n. I really don't know his real age, but hey he looks seventeen! *_*) His name is Inuyasha, and since he is new and doesn't know where every thing is around here, I suggested that you would show him around tomorrow."  
  
Kagome dropped her fork on her glass plate, and it made a loud 'BING' sound. "What?!" she exclaimed trying to swallow her food without choking on it.  
  
"But mom, I'm going out with my friends tomorrow!" Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome with a soft face. "Invite him to go with you. He won't bother you, Kagome, just be nice and show him around."  
  
Kagome looked at her mom and got angry. "You should have asked me first!" and with that she left her seat at the wooden table and walked to her room.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked out into his backyard, holding a hammock in his hands. He looked at the two oak trees in the corner of the yard and walked over to them. He hung the hammock in a matter of minutes, and laid down on it looking up past the tree limbs at the distant blazing stars.  
  
'That girl I saw today, she looks so much like...like Kikyo. (I hate Kikyo!! She's an evil which!! Oopps! Hehehe)Could they be related? No, I don't ever remember hearing Kikyo say anything about relatives that live far away.' Inuyasha shifted to lay on his side. "Kikyo, how could you betray me?" Then he closed his golden eyes and dozed off into sleep.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Boyou's (a/n. Is that how you spell her fat cat's name? Pleaz tell me how to spell it if you know. Thanks!^_^) whiny meowing. Kagome slipped on her slippers and walked out her bedroom door, knowing Boyou wanted to go outside.  
  
She shivered a little as the cool May wind blew through her hair. She looked up at the stars shining overhead, thinking of tomorrow. Her anger came back to her as she thought about her mom's suggestion. How could she have done that?  
  
When Kagome looked across the yard she spotted Boyou climbing up the stonewall that bordered their shrine. Kagome ran to the wall to grab her cat before he could jump over to the new neighbors yard, but when she got to the wall Boyou had already jumped to the other side.  
  
Kagome quickly climbed the wall, muttering curses to her cat. When she looked over the rough stonewall, she caught Boyou sitting on the neighbors porch cleaning himself. She carefully climbed over and walked across the lawn towards the porch, but she heard a moan and she stopped dead in her tracks not moving a muscle. She turned her head towards two oak trees and observed the strange guy she had met the day before asleep on a hammock....Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome walked as quietly as she could over to the sleeping Inuyasha. When she was at the edge of the hammock, she couldn't help but look him over again. He was wearing a loose white tank top with blue plaid pajama pants. His face was soft and as handsome as ever, and she started to think she liked him a lot better when he was sleeping. She looked at the top of his head and gasped.  
  
There, on top of his head were two, white, fuzzy dog ears that twitched in his sleep. Kagome was amazed, and before she could even hold herself back she stretched out her hand and rubbed one of the soft ears on top of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha leaned into her hand and made a weird sound deep in his chest. Was he purring? Kagome giggled a little, but soon realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back quickly. A fierce red blush spread across her cheeks and she stepped back a step.  
  
In Inuyasha's sleep there was a sweet sent all around him that kept him from waking. Was it Kikyo? No, Kikyo didn't have a sent like this one. This sent couldn't be described in words. He then heard a heart beating faster than the normal beating rate, and that is when he woke.  
  
He slowly opened his bright golden eyes, glancing at the girl he met the day before. 'Wait a minute! What the hell is she doing here?!' he thought and rose to a sitting position.  
  
Kagome looked at him, embarrassed, and a little scared. 'Oh great, how do I get out of here now?  
  
HeeHee!! It cuts off here! That's right, I'm so Evil!! * Grinning Evily * Mwwaahaaahaha..Cough!.haahaa!! Hey, this is my longest chap. Yet! Well I'll try to write some more tomorrow! What will happen to Kagome? To tell you peoples the truth I don't even know! I just make up as I go! Please review!!! Arigotou!! and Aishiteru!! 


	4. The talk

Heya peoples!!! Thankyou thankyou!!!! For all your Reviews!! I have 20! 20 Reviews!! That's A LOT for 3 chaps. * Hugging all my readers * Sorry to leave you guys hanging on that last chap. * Grinning Evilly * But it keeps you coming back!! * Readers throwing apples at me * Hey-I started to get a crick in my neck from staring at the computer screen all day!! Give me a break!! Oh-well here is the next chap. Enjoyy!! ^_^ *****************************************  
  
Chapter 4: The talk  
  
  
  
The moon was high, and it's white light shone on the dewy grass of the new neighbors lawn. Kagome stood still in front of Inuyasha, her eyes locked with his, and her heart racing. ' That stupid fat cat! When I get a hold of you Buyo, I am gonna......'  
  
"You're afraid."  
  
Kagome jumped at the sudden sound of Inuyasha's calm voice. 'Afraid?.....'  
  
"Afraid?..Ha! What do you mean I'm afraid? Afraid of what?" Kagome glared at him trying to hide the fact that she was maybe a little scared.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, 'She saw my ears and she's not scared of me?' Inuyasha looked at the ground his eyes dazed.  
  
'What's wrong with him?'  
  
"You really are the stupidest human I've ever met!" Inuyasha said flatly meeting here gaze again.  
  
"Ok, you're really confusing me now. What am I supposed to be afraid of, and why are you calling me stupid?!" Kagome was still glaring at him, getting aggravated.  
  
Inuyasha twitched his ears, (Aawww! I luv his ears!!! I want to touch them so badly!! * Reaching out to the t.v. jamming my fingers into the glass screen * Nooo I want to touch!! Ooppss! Heeheee^_^) and said in a dumbfounded tone, "You're not afraid of my unusual features?"  
  
Kagome stood there thinking. 'I know he has strange features, but I'm not afraid of them.'  
  
"As you probably guessed, I'm not a human. I'm a....."  
  
Kagome cut him short and added, "You're a .hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her in surprise and asked, "You mean to say that you knew this whole time?!"  
  
"Well, I wasn't all that sure at first, but I had a strange feeling that you were when you called me a stupid human." She stared down at the ground as she felt him staring at her in surprise.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the ground for a few moments, and when he looked up, Kagome was crouching on her knees only inches away from him. A red blush spread across Inuyasha's cheeks and he leaned back a little. (heeheehee the blush effect gets me every time:P!!)  
  
Kagome was staring straight into his bright golden eyes, making his blush turn a deeper red. He leaned back so far that he fell back into the hammock getting all tangled.  
  
Kagome laughed out loud making him irritated and furious. The rope hammock turned over dumping Inuyasha face first into the dewy grass. Kagome held her stomach because she was laughing so hard it hurt.  
  
Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome on the ground and sat on his knees with a furious look on his face. He clenched his fists and exclaimed, "What the hell are you laughing at?!! That wasn't any where near funny, you wench!"  
  
Kagome stopped laughing abruptly and stared at Inuyasha who was so close to her face their noses almost touched. A blush rose on her cheeks as she turned her head to the grass. Inuyasha sat there a few seconds before asking in a curious voice, "Why are you over here any ways?"  
  
Kagome looked at him again and her heart beat a little faster. 'He's so close!'  
  
"My cat, he's here somewhere." Kagome looked back to the porch where Buyo was before and noticed he was gone. She looked back at Inuyasha who was standing now, and rose to her feet.  
  
"So you're not scared of me?" Inuyasha asked, feeling a little nervous of what her answer might be.  
  
"Why would I be scared of you? Your not really all that scary, cause you blush a whole lot." Kagome answered smirking at him.  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks turned a pink hue and he couldn't hide it no matter how hard he tried. "Well, you're the only one who thinks so."  
  
"Really?" Kagome said not all that surprised.  
  
"When people see my ears they run away scared or they call me a freak." (ok maybe it's a little OOC, but hey its my story!)  
  
Kagome was startled and looked into his eyes. "You're not a freak!! I like your ears...there...cute."  
  
Inuyasha was amazed. 'Did she just say that my ears are....cute?!'  
  
Kagome looked over to the stonewall and said tiredly, "Well, I have to get home."  
  
Inuyasha just stood there. He didn't know what to say!(I luv Inuyasha! He's so cute!!^_^)  
  
Kagome walked over to the wall and began to climb it when she felt a warm strong hand pull her. But before she could look back, Inuyasha flung her onto his back and he jumped the wall as Kagome squealed in surprise.  
  
When he landed on the other side, he dropped her on her feet and smiled at her surprised expression. "Night." Kagome said as she walked towards the door.  
  
Silent.  
  
The door closed and Inuyasha stood there a second before he jumped the wall.  
  
'Maybe I like Kagome a lot more than what I thought' He thought to himself and jumped to the other side.  
  
Heeeheeeeheeee!!!!! So what do ya peoples think? Oh yeah, thank you Reviewers for helping me spell Buyo's name right! I will probably update during the week sometime. I don't know exactly when because of homework and all! * Glares at teachers and the stacks of homework * Pleaz REVIEW and I will be very happy!! With a smile bigger than this ^____________^!!! Arigotou 


	5. Flying into the Hanyou's arms

Hey you guys! * Fans throwing keyboards at me * AAHHH!!! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update sooner!! I really am! It's all the teachers fault for giving me so much homework! I swear!! * Glaring at teachers * Well NE-ways, I am so glad to be back, and I'm ready to get this chap up for you guys! I had a good day today because I finally dumped my b/f who weirdly acted just like Hojo! No joke! * Gagging * Oh sorry for rambling on! ^_^ OK here are some people I want to make shout-outs to!  
  
Chibi-youkai: Hey! Thx for your reviews!! And your question will be answered in the next chap.! 'Sit' is going to be in my fic! How could I not put it in here! Thx again and keep reviewing! Arigotou!!!  
  
Gigigirl281: Wow! You know a lot of IY fans at your school? That's awesome! Cause I don't know anyone at my school who are as obsessed with IY as I am! I'm a loner!! Well thx for your reviews!! They make me so happy! ^________^ Keep reviewing for me k?  
  
Nariko: Thanks for your reviews!! Just wanted to put you out here cause you asked. Just/kiddin!!! n_n Please keep reviewing!!! **************************************  
  
Well that's all for now! So heres what you've been waitin for! Chap.5!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Flying into the Hanyou's arms  
  
  
  
The sun's rays of light seeped through Kagome's window, making a reflection of the window on the carpet. Kagome woke, stretching her arms and legs out, making her quilt slide off the bed onto the floor.  
  
She got out of bed lazily, walking towards the bathroom, picking up her quilt on the way and chunked it back onto her twin bed. She needed a relaxing hot shower to start off her day. (Man, sounds like me!)  
  
The water was warm and relaxing. Kagome stood in the middle of the shower letting the hot, steaming water run into her face, and down her body. She was deep in a wondering thought.  
  
'Was I dreaming or was I really in Inuyasha's backyard last night? It seemed kind of real.' Kagome grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some gooey shampoo into her long raven hair.  
  
'I remember talking to him. And I remember his white fuzzy ears.' Kagome smiled to herself as she thought of how he had purred when she rubbed the back of his dog ear. "It WAS real!" She said to herself as she rinsed out her hair.  
  
------*------  
  
After Kagome got out of the shower, she picked an outfit out of her closet and tried it on. It was a pair of black dress pants that were kind of tight in the thighs and butt but flared a little at the ankles. Her crimson red blouse had no sleeves at all and showed just a little bit of flesh at the belly. (a/n. when kids at our school wear shirts that show any skin at all on their belly, our English teacher would say, 'Reach for the moon girls!')  
  
Kagome modeled a bit in her long mirror. After she thought that it was perfect, she walked to the bathroom to blow dry her long hair, and brush her teeth.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen making breakfast when Kagome came downstairs ready to leave.  
  
"Kagome, what time are you going to be back home?" Kagome's mom asked whipping her working hands on her apron.  
  
"Sometime this evening is when we are planning to be back. I don't really know an exact time." Kagome answered grabbing a black jacket that was hanging on the coat rack.  
  
"Alright. Just be careful and spend your money wisely!" Mrs. Higurashi said eyeing Kagome. Kagome gave her mom a warm smile and said, "Don't worry mom! I will!" And with that Kagome walked out the front door of the old Higurashi Shrine.  
  
Kagome inhaled the morning air of dewy grass, spring flowers, and new cut lawns. The spring's cool wind blew through Kagome's hair making it wave in the wind like a wind-torn flag. It was so nice outside. Pleasant and just right for a great day in the square of Tokyo.  
  
Kagome strolled down the concrete stairs of the shrine thinking back on what she had to do first.....Invite InuYasha.  
  
She reached the front porch of the huge house and took in a deep breath. 'here goes nothing.' She thought as she raised her hand to knock.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
Kagome noticed this voice instantly and turned around to see Inuyasha standing a few feet in front of her, his arms crossed and his expression was the same as always..annoyed, bored. He was wearing black wind pants with a tight navy blue tank top shirt, again outlining his muscular torso.(You asked for more of those shirts so there ya go!! * Mouth watering getting the keyboard soaked * :P)  
  
Kagome searched for the right words as Inuyasha stood there waiting with his arms crossed firmly across his chest.  
  
"Well..? Are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to just find out for my-------------."  
  
BEEEEPP!!!!! A car beeped, cutting Inuyasha off. He turned around quickly to see a midnight blue Chevy Camaro stop in front of his house.  
  
"Hey Kagome! What are you doing? Hurry and jump in!" Sango hollered out to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Kagome with a confused expression on his face. Kagome smiled at him and said cheerily, "Come on! We're going out to have some fun, you wanna come?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of fun are you talking about?"  
  
"Umm. well, we're just going to go cruising around. You know, like going to the mall, seeing a movie, that kind of fun." Kagome looked at him hoping he would just except the dumb invitation.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. It's not like I can say no to someone like you." Inuyasha stated flatly walking towards the car.  
  
"Hey! What was that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked running after him to the car.  
  
"Hi.Umm. are you the new neighbor? Sango asked unsure of what was going on.  
  
"Hey Sango!" Kagome said as she reached the window. "This is Inuyasha. He is our new neighbor. I decided to invite him with us so that we can show him around. Inuyasha, this is San---." Kagome was cut off by Miroku getting slapped hard by Sango.  
  
"You PERVERT!! And you thought I didn't see you!" Sango exclaimed glaring at Miroku. A huge bump rose on Miroku's head as he raised his hands in front of his face as he cowered back against the passengers door.  
  
Inuyasha stood there staring at the two humans in the car with an eyebrow raised. 'What is with these humans?!' he thought as Sango turned back to them smiling widely.  
  
Sango cleared her throat. "Hello Inuyasha. It's nice meeting you." This is Miroku." Sango looked back to Miroku and Miroku nodded. "Nice meeting you, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome stared at them wondering if they were going to just stand there all day, or go out to do what they want.  
  
"Jump in you guys! We want to get to the mall before all of Tokyo gets there!" Sango said motioning for them to get into the car.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the back seat of the car, Sango drove and Miroku sat in the passengers seat trying to start a conversation. Inuyasha stayed quiet listening to some of Miroku's stories on all the girls he's managed to go out on dates with, and how when he would try to make a move they would slap him and walk off.  
  
"Well, Miroku, you grab at a girl before you even get to know who they are, and girls hate guys who grope them 24/7!" Sango said annoyed with his stories.  
  
Kagome giggled a little to herself, and Inuyasha looked at her, almost admiring her. 'She's so happy being with these people. I wonder if she's happy being around me. Is that why she is always coming around me? Or is it that she feels sorry for me cause I'm...different?' Inuyasha was drowned in his thoughts when Sango did a sharp turn to miss hitting a car that ran a red light.  
  
"Damn that person! He almost made me have a wreck! People like that piss me off!" Sango yelled startling every one. "Are you two alright?" Sango asked as she turned to look at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's chest, and Inuyasha held her to him, his arms around her. Kagome hadn't put on her seatbelt so she went flying into Inuyasha's arms from the sharp turn. Kagome laid her head to his chest listening to his heart struggling to return to its normal pace. His muscles were like steel under his skin. His warmth was all around her and she didn't want to move from his arms. He had a firm but gentle touch that made her comfortable. She could fall asleep in his arms! (Heck! I could too!! ^_^)  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her by the arms and lifted her head up to face him. Kagome looked into his eyes and blushed a few shades as he held her there so close.  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks flushed a little from the way Kagome looked at him. She stared into the deep pools of his golden eyes. She looked calm. Warm. Happy? Inuyasha cleared his throat. "You ok?" Kagome nodded, "Uh-huh." Sango and Miroku stared at the two from the side of the seats.  
  
"Ummm.. You guys ready to go yet or should we step out of the car for a bit?" Miroku asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Wha- what the hell are you talking about, you damn pervert! You want to say something else go ahead cause I'm ready to beat the s*** out of you!" Inuyasha said getting irritated by Miroku's sudden laughter.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha! I was just kidding! Sheesh can't you take a joke?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just mumbled something to himself and Sango knew it was time to start the car and get moving before Inuyasha could take Miroku out and beat the s*** out of him.  
  
When they were on the road again Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face. It was unreadable but she knew he was calming down a bit. Inuyasha caught her stare and he looked at her. Kagome smiled at him and just when he turned his head she saw the edge of his lips curve and noticed he was smiling even though it was only slightly. **************************  
  
Well! Another chapter completed! OMG! It's my longest yet!! Please tell me if you peoples like it by sending in those reviews!! PLZ? I will try. TRY! To write another chap this weekend. Well g2g. Aishiteru!!!! Arigotou!!!!! 


	6. The trip to the mall and the 'sit' comma...

A/N. FINALLY!!!!!!!! I am finally updating this story! * Wiping my brow * You people have probably givin up on me and this story! Nooooo... Don't even try to look innocent!! LoL!!! NE-ways I have thought about this chappie.....I've actually dreamed of this chappie!!! I can't wait to actually start writing it! But I have some info to tell. #1. I hate to admit I own nothing. #2. I want everyone of you (I mean every single one!) to read and review, Simply Love Me, by Dream Scribbler! It is a well-writin, GREAT fic of Sess/Rin. FLUFF!! (my fave) It deserves a lot. I mean A LOT more Reviews than what it has. The point is to REVIEW the story!! ^_^ (Thx Dream Scribbler for R&R my story! :-D)  
  
OK!!! Sorry for draggin! *Slapping myself on the head * Well here is chappie..chappie? What chappie is this?.... Oh yes! CHAPPIE 6!!!!! *********************************  
The Hanyou Next Door  
  
Chapter 6: A trip to the mall and the 'Sit' command  
The Chevy Camaro smoothly turned in and out of the parking lot of the mall. Sango was starting to get aggravated because she couldn't find a parking spot. (Gosh, sounds like the mall I go to!) She drove into the last aisle, doubting they would find any bare spot to park.  
  
Miroku suddenly shot out his forefinger pointing and exclaiming loudly. "There! Right there is a parking spot!"  
  
Sango immediately saw the spot and observed a mustard looking jeep coming around the corner in front of them. It started to drive slowly toward the same bare spot they were headed to, and Sango smirked and let out a cold shout. "Ohh no you don't! That spot is mine!!" She sped to the spot, turning sharply into the lot just missing the jeep.  
  
Sango let out a laugh. "Hah!! I got here first!" Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at Sango like she was some maniac, laughing at the two guys in the jeep as it passed behind them.  
  
They crawled out of the glistening midnight blue car, and walked casually across the hot asphalt parking lot, to the entrance of the Tokyo Mall. When they walked in, Inuyasha's eyes wondered around, catching signs and posters of different designer clothing, and people. Lots and LOTS of people. Inuyasha started to feel a little nervous and sick to his stomach. (a/n. I forgot to say in the last chappie that he is wearing a black baseball cap. Sorry!)  
  
Inuyasha stopped briefly, looking straight ahead, his heart quickening its pace. Kagome sensing him stop, turned around with a questioning look on her face. When she saw his face, she walked back to him and stood right in front of him, staring into his piercing amber eyes. She smiled warmly at him and he relaxed a little.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. You will be fine. Just don't start any trouble, ok?" Kagome spoke softly, and her voice made him feel comfortable. She made him feel comfortable. He let out a deep sigh and nodded his head. Kagome gave him another smile and grabbed his right hand, clasping it with her own.  
  
Inuyasha relaxed from the warmth of her soft hand, and the closeness of her slender body. They started walking after Miroku and Sango, their eyes searching and their spirits high.  
  
As they walked deeper into the crowded and noisy mall, Inuyasha was looking around with an amazed look on his smooth and handsome face. The mall was huge! He was so amazed that he didn't even notice that Kagome let go of the powerful yet gentle grasp of his hand. He was walking straight but looking to the side, and when he turned his head to look forward, Kagome pushed her forefinger on his sensitive nose, making his eyes widen from surprise.  
  
"Umm.. If you don't mind, Sango and I are going to go shopping for personal items." Kagome said, adding more force to her forefinger making Inuyasha wince and to take a few steps back. Kagome turned around and walked to the store in front of him that had a sign that said Victoria's Secret. (a/n. just to let you know, I don't own V.S. either. I own nothing!! * sniff.sniff *)  
  
Inuyasha just stood there watching as Miroku was being dragged by the back of his light blue shirt collar, out of the store by a very frustrated Sango. Miroku walked back to where Inuyasha stood bored, and whispered to him kind of loudly. "Hey, I bet they are getting them some fancy, lacy bras, and maybe some extravagant panties, and... thongs.." Inuyasha turned to Miroku shocked and unable to speak. A light shade of red, rose on his cheeks.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about you lecher!" Inuyasha looked at him disgusted, even though he had to admit to himself that he kind of thought the same way. He just didn't want to show it. Miroku looked up to the high ceiling of the mall, scratching his head in thought. "Ummm..yup. That's about all I ever think about!" Miroku said closing his eyes and letting a nervous laugh escape his mouth.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him like he was a total idiot, rolled his eyes, and walked over to a little store full of clothes across from the store the girls had walked into. He stopped at a rack full of Hawaiian shirts and picked out a khaki Hawaiian button up shirt that had palm trees and islands on it to try on. He also picked out a pair of baggy(not real baggy but medium baggy) blue jeans. He went to a dressing room and changed into the clothes he had picked out. He had on his jeans that fit just right, and he undid his Hawaiian shirt that was halfway buttoned so his bare, broad chest was showing. He put the thought of the prayer beads showing to a corner of his mind. He smirked at what he was wearing. (Ooooooh!!! Sexy eh girls?! :- D) 'Heh, I'll see what kagome thinks about this shirt.' He pulled off his black cap revealing his soft fury dog ears.  
  
'I wonder if Kagome remembers seeing my ears. I mean she hasn't said anything, or avoided me or nothinn. (I know nothing is spelled wrong but I want him to say "Nothin" but the stupid computer keeps adding a stupid "g"!!) Kagome is the only person I can trust. She isn't afraid of me, and she doesn't treat me like I'm.... different. She willingly grabbed my hand!' Inuyasha changed back into his other clothes and put on his cap before walking out of the dressing room.  
  
Inuyasha paid for his clothes and walked out of the store with a bag in his hand. He strolled to the mens bathroom to change into his new clothes, putting his old clothes into the bag. He strolled back out of the bathroom head high, his shirt flying open showing his muscular well-toned chest and abs. (a/n. if I saw him in the mall I would literally kill over! Inu will always be sexy in my fic! ALWAYS!!! @_@) His waist length silver hair swayed behind him as he strolled down the mall. There were three girls who looked him over and started whispering and giggling. Of coarse, Inuyasha heard every word.  
  
"Oooh... look at that fine guy." One girl whispered to the others.  
  
"Yea... he's quite a hunk!" the second one whispered back.  
  
The other girl stood there and said not whispering, "He's HOT!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked at them smirking, and the three girls felt there knees going weak. They shyly waved and walked off quickly embarrassed that he had actually turned and looked at them. It was like he heard every word they said. (gee. there's a lot they don't know! *_*)  
  
Inuyasha noticed Miroku standing by a plastic manikin. (you know those plastic model girls that have clothes on.) As he got closer Inuyasha heard Miroku talking..Wait a minute!. Was Miroku talking to that manikin? Inuyasha decided to sneak up on him. It would be a great way to embarrass Miroku later. Inuyasha smirked evilly, and chuckled to himself when he hid behind a rack of pants listening to Miroku talk to the manikin like it was a human girl.  
  
"Wow you are gorgeous! Why don't you and I go out some time and.maybe....you know..." Miroku smiled at the manikin and stretched out his perverted hand and touched the manikins plastic breast. Inuyasha jumped out scaring Miroku almost to death. Inuyasha fell on the floor laughing so hard that it made his face turn red and his eyes water. Miroku gave him a death glare and said out of irritation. "Gods! Why the hell did you scare me like that? Man your such an ass!" Miroku looked away and started walking off, a deep red blush spread over his cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha exclaimed so that the whole mall could hear. "You are so shallow! What? You can't get real girls so you try to make out with fake, plastic dolls?!" Inuyasha started laughing again, and Miroku moved as quick as lightning and punched Inuyasha square on the head. Inuyasha got mad cause.. Well.. You know he gets mad when someone hits him. He pulled Miroku up by his collar, making Miroku step up on his tip toes. Inuyasha looked square in his eyes, giving him a serious, I'm-gonna-kill- you! Glare. Before Inuyasha could even punch him back he heard Kagome talking. His ears could only catch a faint giggle from her from under his cap. He could smell her sweet scent, and knew she was near. He dropped Miroku on the tiled floor of the mall and straightened himself.  
  
Kagome and Sango came around the corner talking and laughing. Kagome's eyes looked forward and she gasped. Standing right in front of her was someone she thought she came to the mall with.but he looked so....dreamy. Her mind was going in all directions, and her lungs struggled to get air into them. Why is it that he always makes her catch her breath?  
  
Inuyasha caught Kagome looking him over with her beautiful brown eyes that looked as if she was in a daydream. He smirked to himself and thought happily and knowingly. 'Hah! I knew she wouldn't go around without noticing what I'm wearing.' (a/n. do I make him to be too conceded?)  
  
Kagome walked up to him taking dreamy strides and said with a soft shaky voice. "Wow! I like your new clothes Inuyasha. You really know how to pick out good clothes."  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome cautiously, as she reached out her hand to touch the beads around his neck. She twirled her fingers around the necklace and asked curiously. "Where did you get this? Did you buy it today?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and answered, "No, I've had this for a long time." He wasn't about to tell her where he really got it and what a hazard that it would be to never get it off. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and said a brief "ohh", releasing the necklace from her fingers.  
  
The girls were famished and needed some food from all the shopping they had done. They each had two bags full of clothes and "personal items". They decided to go to a restaurant near the movie theater so they wouldn't have to worry about being late to see the movie after they ate.  
  
They left the mall explaining the stuff they got and some stuff that they wanted but couldn't afford. It seemed as if Miroku didn't get much but an exercising video that had curvy women in bikinis doing exercises. Everyone just rolled their eyes and let out a sigh that meant, we-should-have-known- he'd-get-something-like-that.  
  
When they got to the little restaurant the girls sat down in a booth waiting for the boys to hurry and sit down so they could hurry and order some food. The guys saw where they were sitting, and Miroku hurried to sit by Sango. Inuyasha walked slowly, and Kagome called to him. "Hey Inuyasha, you can sit-...."  
  
WHAM!!!!  
  
Inuyasha went face first into the hard concrete floor of the restaurant grunting and moaning from the pain it caused to his head. Everyone in the whole restaurant was staring at Inuyasha struggling to get up, but the rosary beads glowed a pink color and held him fast to the ground. Kagome was shocked and puzzled and she ran to his side to see what happened.  
  
"Inuyasha! What just happened?" She asked surprised that he was able to move at all. He quickly sat up and said in a hoarse voice. "You! So you're the one! But how.. Uh.that's not possible!"  
  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha?  
  
He sat there as a flashback came back to him.  
  
[He was at Kikyo's house one evening to watch a movie with her but they both fell asleep on the couch. Keade made a prayer bead necklace to put on Inuyasha, so that if he did anything to harm Kikyo, he would be punished. (a/n. ok. Remember that Inuyasha being pinned to a tree doesn't exist in my story, so Keade is a little girl. Oh and did you know that Keade means maple tree? ^^) She snuck the necklace on Inuyasha when he was asleep and snickered to herself.  
  
When Inuyasha woke up, he felt the weight of the necklace around his neck, and he tried to pull it off. But to no avail, it wouldn't come off. He cursed fluidly at the thing and Keade came into the room with a little smile on her face. "No matter how much you strain Inuyasha, you will never be able to get it off." She chimed and walked up the stairs laughing.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the little girl shocked then exclaimed furiously. "You little brat!! When I get a hold of you I'm gonna-.."  
  
He was cut off by Keade's squeaky voice. "When the right priestess says the word to hold your soul, you will be punished."]  
  
End of flashback.  
  
**********************************  
  
Well there's another chapter! Pheew!! It took me 2 days to write this one!! I know some of you are wondering "When is she gonna put FLUFF in this?!" Well just be patient cause it's comin! Ahhhhhh!!! I have 49 Reviews!!!!!! * dancing around like the maniac that I am * Remember to read the other story I told you about, cause it deserves much attention!!! I'll write the next chappie Monday cause I'm outa school! YAY!!!! *Jumping up and down * Plz press the button!!!! PLEAZ!!!!!!!!!! Arigotou! $_$ (I want to be rich with reviews!!) 


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:  
  
I'm so, so, SOOO SORRY!!! But this is not the 7th chapter. I know, I know. Pleaz don't be mad at me! I just wanted to put this up saying that........sniff sniff. I will no longer update this fic!!!!...............*Smiles widely* ^____________^  
  
JUST/KIDDIN!!!!!!!! Heehee!! I know I'm so EVIL!! Bet you guys nearly passed out, huh? Well don't have a heart attack cause I am going to post the next chappie this weekend. * Jumping for joy* I also need you readers and reviewers (old and new) to come up with some movies for me to choose from. Cause I can't really think of any and I think it would be better if you decided anyways. So e-mail me or review and tell me.  
  
Well g2g and I will have the 7th chapter up by this weekend sometime. Ta- ta!  
  
-Andrea- 


	8. Interupted

Pheeww!! I am back in front of this computer screen! You know, I have no idea how this chapter is gonna turn out or how I'm gonna finish it, so I'll probably be at the computer all day!!! @_@ * Going brain-dead * What I sacrifice for you people!! J/k!! Ohh!! Thank all of you for your WONDERFUL Reviews!! And to all of you that have given me ideas for movies!! It was a close one! But the winner is....I ain't gonna tell ya! So just read and find out for yourself!! Well, here it is chap. 7!! Enjoy!!  
Chapter 7: Interupted  
The restaurant was filled with whispers and clatters that echoed from the kitchen. Kagome looked around and noticed everyone was staring at her and Inuyasha on the hard concrete floor. A blush spread across her face and she turned her attention to Inuyasha. He was in a sitting position now and his eyes were unfocused, like he was in a daydream.  
  
Kagome took a light hold on his shoulder and shook him a little. He was still lost in his daydream, so she shook him harder. She all of a sudden jumped when he grabbed her arm firmly, and it made the people who were staring,kind of bug eyed, jump a little in surprise. When he looked at her he saw worry in her deep, brown eyes and his grip on her arm loosened a little. He wobbled to his feet and dusted off his face cause there was little particles of cement on it.  
  
He walked to the table as quiet as a five year old boy in trouble to the booth Miroku and Sango were staring at him from. The rest of the people peered at the cracks on the floor from Inuyasha's head.  
  
Kagome walked after Inuyasha, confused and wondering what had just happened. When she got to the table, Inuyasha stood and gestured for her to sit on the inside of the orange seated booth. No one spoke at first when Inuyasha sat down. Maybe because Inuyasha had a pissed off look on his face, and was tearing up a paper napkin that just seemed to be in his way of concentration.  
  
Miroku stared at him with a small frown on his face. (You know when they have those tiny frowns that look like just a tiny line? That kind of frown.) Sango looked at Kagome and quietly whispered, "What happened?"  
  
Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, and looked around. There was an old couple that had a table close to their booth who were just staring like they were brain dead at Inuyasha. She noticed that Inuyasha's eye brow was twitching and knew he was getting irritated with the stares he was getting, especially from that old couple.  
  
"Hey! Do you have a problem old man? Cause your staring is really pissing me off!" Inuyasha nearly yelled but the old man just turned to his spouse and said in a croaky voice, "What did he say?"  
  
"Arrgh!" Inuyasha just turned to face the others. Miroku cleared his throat and they all looked toward him. There was a waitress at their booth. She had on a short uniformed red and white skirt with a red and white shirt to match. Miroku looked at her curves and smiled. She looked about 18 and that was his lucky number.  
  
"Are you all ready to order?" The waitress asked in a preppy way. Kagome and Sango both order a cheeseburger, fries and strawberry shakes. Miroku looked her over and said, "Hey, it looks as if you already have my order." The waitress said annoyingly, "Ohh really."  
  
Miroku nodded his head. "Yeah, I'd like your special two buns and that shake that goes with it."  
  
Sango and Kagome's eyes went wide, and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and thought, 'God, he's such an idiot!' The three watched surprisingly, as the waitress pulled a metal frying pan out of nowhere and banged it on Miroku's head. The bang on the metal pan echoed through the restaurant and the waitress smirked and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"You want anything or would you like the same order your friend got?" Inuyasha looked over at Miroku who was holding the top of his head moaning. He shook his head and said, "I don't wont anything." Kagome looked at him shocked. "Your not hungry?" Inuyasha sighed and said to the waiting waitress, "I'll have a chocolate shake." The waitress wrote down the order on her order pad, nodded her head and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Well Miroku, I think you well deserved that bang on your head. Maybe it will knock some sense into you, and you will learn how to get a woman the proper way. You pervert." Sango said not feeling the least bit sorry for the hurting Miroku.  
  
Miroku just moaned, and Kagome giggled. 'Will he ever know how to get a woman? I think not' Kagome thought and stated chatting with Sango  
  
Inuyasha was getting bored, so his mind went back to the necklace. 'Kaede must have done the spell wrong, because she said that if I hurt Kikyo all she had to do was to say the word to hold my spirit. But this isn't Kikyo. Kikyo died. How is it that Kagome was able to say the 's' word and the necklace react, but when Kikyo said the word it didn't work? Is Kagome a miko? Aargh!! I'm so confused! I wonder if Kagome knows? I'll talk to her about it some other time. Not here. Not now.' Inuyasha snapped out of his wondering thoughts when the waitress came back with their orders.  
  
After she gave everyone their orders, she put a plate in front of Miroku. It consisted of two hamburger buns and a vanilla shake. She smirked and walked away giggling when she saw Mirokus dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
They all ate and chattered about different things, and Inuyasha was relieved that they didn't question him about the necklace or the incident that had happened earlier.  
  
They walked out of the restaurant to Sango's car, ready to go see a movie. On their way there they started wondering which movie they should go and see. There were many but they could only decide on one. They decided to go see a scary movie cause Inuyasha said that he wouldn't get scared. They were all anxious to see Inuyasha jump in his seat, or scream like a girl.  
  
They got there in a matter of minutes and they walked to the crowded ticket booth. They got up there quickly because they cut a few people without them even noticing.  
  
"I need four tickets for Darkness Falls please." Kagome said into the little hole of the ticket window. (There you have it! Darkness Falls had more tallies so DF is what you got! Oooh.. I wonder what is gonna happen?! ^_~)  
  
They got their tickets and entered the theater. When Kagome was going toward the popcorn stand someone called out her name.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome sighed, 'I should have known he'd be here.' She turned around and smiled a little to hide the annoyance that was trying to make its way out. Hojo ran up to her and grabbed her hands in his. (Great!! Hojo just has to come to ruin everything!! I'll have to fix things! Mwaahaahaahaa!!) Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. Who was he? And what was he doing with HIS Kagome!? Inuyasha shook his head a little. Did I just say MY Kagome? Aaargh! Why do I always fight my feelings?  
  
"Kagome, I didn't know you were going to be here. Are you going to see Darkness Falls?" Hojo asked excitedly. Kagome nodded. "That's great! Can I sit with you then?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and pleaded with his mind for her to say NOO!! But of course she couldn't hear him, and said not too excitedly, "Sure. Lets hurry and get us some seats before the good ones get taken.  
  
"Oh, but I'm gonna get me some popcorn and a soda." Hojo said turning.  
  
"Hey I'll get it for you. What do you want?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. (Oooh.. this is weird! Inuyasha is being nice, to HOJO?!! Hmmm... We'll see. ^_~)  
  
Hojo looked at Inuyasha weirdly and Kagome said quickly, "This is Inuyasha. I invited him with me."  
  
Hojo suddenly got a little jealous and nodded his head. "I want a medium sized popcorn with a umm..Dr Pepper. (I don't own Dr pepper either!!! I OWN NOTHING!! Sniffle sniffle!!) Inuyasha nodded and said "Save me a seat Kagome, I'll be right there." Kagome smiled and said cheerily, "I will Inuyasha." Kagome and Hojo walked into the room where they were showing Darkness Falls. When they disappeared from Inuyasha's sight, He went to order Hojo's snacks.  
  
He walked to the marble counter and said to the man there, "I would like a medium popcorn, and a large Dr Pepper. The guy gave Inuyasha the popcorn and the soda and Inuyasha grabbed the little shaker that had butter salt in it. He took off the plastic lid off of the drink and poured ALL of the butter salt into Hojo's drink. It fizzed an orange color and Inuyasha smirked. He stirred the drink with the straw and thought to himself, 'This will teach him not to mess with Kagome!'  
  
He walked into the room with the buttery popcorn and the orange Dr Pepper that was hidden from the eye by the colored cup and the plastic lid. He searched the room and saw Kagome sitting on the right of Hojo, and Sango sat on the left of Hojo and Miroku sat next to Sango. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome on her right and passed the popcorn and the drink ( * Wink wink *) over to Hojo. (Boy, I'm so evil!! Or should I say Inuyasha is so evil! ^_^)  
  
Hojo smiled and said "Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha replied not so politely, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." The lights dimmed and the room grew dark. The huge screen lit up with advertisements, and I nuyasha could hear Hojo smacking away on his popcorn. He smirked. 'Yeah he'll get thirsty here in a little bit.'  
  
*******~*******  
  
They were 30 minutes into the movie and Hojo still hadn't taken a drink out of his cup. Inuyasha was getting impatient. 'Hurry and take a drink you queer!!' Inuyasha said to himself getting frustrated.  
  
*****~*****  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Inuyasha was just about to give up when he heard Hojo taking big gulps out of his drink. He stopped and started choking. Kagome turned to him worried and Inuyasha had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Hojo hurried down the isle of seats and told Kagome he would be right back.  
  
Kagome was worried but turned her attention back to the screen. Kagome jumped grabbing Inuyasha's arm when the tooth fairy monster thing jumped out of the shadows. (Ok I've never seen the movie, but my friend said that it was about a tooth fairy that went around killing people when they lost all their baby teeth or something like that. -_-;) Inuyasha jumped when she grabbed his arm and he grabbed her arm with his free hand. When the scene changed, Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha didn't want to let go. Not because he was scared, but because he wanted to feel that she was there and that he wasn't there by himself. He put his hand on hers, and she entwined her fingers with his. She looked at him and smiled. She was glad he was there. She felt attracted to him, like a moth to a bright light.  
  
The movie was soon over and Kagome and Inuyasha stood up and stretched, still holding hands. They saw Sango and Miroku: Miroku was smiling and Sango looked away innocently. (Hhmmmm...I kind of wonder why?! Lol!)  
  
Kagome then remembered that Hojo never did return. It's not like she really wanted him to but she wished he was ok. They walked out of the room, the bright light blinding them. A guy who worked there came up to Kagome.  
  
"Hojo told me to inform you that he went home cause he got sick. He said he would see you tomorrow at school." Kagome nodded and said a quick "Thank you", and they left the theater.  
  
They started talking about the movie when they got into the car. The sun was almost gone, leaving purple, pink, and orange on what looked like the side of the earth. Miroku and Sango didn't talk much about the movie cause they weren't paying much attention. So the car got quiet. It was a comfortable silence. Kagome's hand was still entwined with Inuyasha's and in between her fingers were sweaty from the heat.  
  
Kagome was getting sleepy. She yawned and without thinking she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She surprised herself; it was like she was a magnet, and he was pulling her to him by force. Inuyasha didn't know what to do at first, but he slowly slid his arm around her waist, holding her to him. He sighed. He wanted time to just stop so they could stay like this forever. Her body heat made him feel cozy and he nearly fell asleep too. 'How is it that I feel this way about you when I have only met you for two days? I think I'm......falling for you, Kagome.'  
  
The car stopped and Inuyasha looked up and noticed they were at Kagome's house. He shifted a little and Kagome lifted her head slowly. Sango looked back and smiled.  
  
"Get sleepy Kagome? Looks as if you two got real comfortable back there." Sango said giggling. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and Miroku got out of the car to let them out. When Miroku got back in and shut the door, He rolled down the window.  
  
"Well, I had a lot of fun!! We're gonna have to do this again sometime." Sango said yawning. Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow at school" Miroku said and winked at Inuyasha.  
  
Sango drove off down the street. It was dark out now and Inuyasha walked Kagome to her door, his arm was still around her waist. They climbed up the stairs of the shrine and when they reached the top, Kagome turned to face him. Her face was a little stern and Inuyasha was afraid he had done something wrong.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you do something to Hojo's drink?" Kagome asked sternly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to lie, but he didn't want her to be mad at him eighter. "What are you talking about? I don't even know the guy, so why would I do something to his drink?" He said trying to look innocent. Kagome stared in his shinning amber eyes and her face soften.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to blame you." She said through a tired yawn. Inuyasha wrapped both his arms around her waist and looked in her eyes. He leaned down to her face and Kagome closed her eyes and right when their lips were about to touch Sota walked out the door.  
  
"Kagome, mom needs help with dinner." Sota said noticing he had interrupted something. Breaking the trance, Inuyasha let go of Kagome quickly, a red blush spreading over his face, and he was angry that they had been interrupted. (Sorry for those of you who have been wanting them to kiss but that comes next time. Oooohh..^_~) Kagome blushed and said in a whispery voice, "Goodnight Inuyasha. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"  
  
Inuyasha said quietly, "We'll see." Kagome smiled at him warmly and walked into the front door. Inuyasha watched as the light from the house vanished when the door shut.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and said to himself quietly, "I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." Then he started to walk to his house down the stairs and across the moonlit lawn.  
Wow!! I got this chapter up today!! It took me FIVE HOURS!!!! But I like this chapter!! More better ones to come! And when I say BETTER ones I mean BETTER ones!!! FLUFF is on it's way!!! Oh yeah, IY will come back on CN On March 10, 2003 (Do I have to put the 2003 part?) And I am on Spring Break March 10 through the 16 so it gives me a lot of time to do MORE Chapters!!!! PLEAZ!! REVIEW for me!!! Your reviews inspire me to write more chaps so review if you want more!! Well till new chaps, Arigotou!!! ^_~ 


	9. Busted!

Well I'm back!!!!! Kinda glad kinda frustrated!! I have no idea what this chapter is going to go! (of course! Doesn't that always happen? _; ) Thanx all of you for your loyal Reviews!! I absolutely, positively love em!!! If you have a story you want me to R&R pleaz tell me in a review or e-mail me and I will read it!!!! Once again I own NOTHIN!!!! That is all. Well I'll stop yapping now!! Heres chapter 8!! Enjoy!!! ^_~  
Chapter 8: Busted!  
The air was moist and the sky pitch black. The old trees swayed in the immense wind overhead, and the wet soil squished in between kagome's bare toes. She was in a dark forest. Walking forward. Searching. Her mind was struggling, trying to concentrate on where she was, and why she was even there. Rain poured down like waves from the ocean, soaking her to the skin giving her goose flesh. She suddenly stopped, as if by instinct, her eyes focusing on a shadowed figure standing about two yards away. Her dripping, raven hair stuck to her face and her breath quickened for a reason she did not know. The figure didn't move, just stood. Kagome suddenly shrieked as huge roots tore through the ground spraying cold mud all over her. The roots wrapped around her waist arms and legs, squeezing tightly, making her gasp for air.  
  
The figure flew through the air with intense speed toward her. Kagome shut her eyes tightly and screamed. She screamed his name. The figure went straight through her, and as it did the roots disintegrated into the earth and she was falling. The rain was still pouring. She opened her eyes wide and as she did there he was, the one she had screamed out, holding up his arms to catch her. When she landed in his arms they both collapsed to the ground. Kagome grabbed a tight hold of his shirt and cried out and he wrapped his arms around her "I'm here.... Don't worry... I'll keep you safe..."  
Kagome jerked up in her wooden twin bed panting as if she had just run the marathon. Her pink soft sheets were damp from her sweat, and she struggled to get out of the tangle of sheets. She stumbled across the room to her dresser to look at the little clock that her grandpa had given her. It was 5:30, almost time for Kagome to get up and get ready for school. She went to her nightstand to turn off the alarm cause she wasn't going to slip back to sleep in that lurid bed.  
  
She went to her bathroom and decided a nice warm shower would relax her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome hugged and kissed her mom goodbye as she hurried out the door to school. The wind blew through her raven hair lifting it slightly off of her back. The sun was just rising, turning the sky mixtures of orange, gold and pink.  
  
Kagome inhaled deeply the scents of morning. She had tried all morning not to think about the horrible nightmare she had had. What did it mean? And why had she called out....Inuyasha's name? And who was that shadowed figure? She shoved the questions to the back of her mind as she saw Inuyasha picking up the morning newspaper in front of her.  
  
'Umm...oh great, I don't think I can talk to him right now. Maybe I can-.'  
  
"So, where ya goin?" Inuyasha broke through her thoughts and stared at her, his face curious.  
  
"Well duh..school of course." Kagome answered walking right past him, not wanting to meet his glance.  
  
"Whoa! What's stuck up your butt this morning?" Inuyasha said seeing that Kagome was annoyed. But why? He didn't do anything. Did he?  
  
"Nothing is stuck up my butt! I just don't feel like talking, ok?" Kagome kept walking getting aggravated with Inuyasha for no reason really.  
  
"feh!" is all Inuyasha said as he watched her turn the corner. ~*~  
  
Inuyasha put on his black wind pants, a black tank top, his black wind jacket to match, and he slid his cap on before he went out the door. He wanted to know why Kagome was acting so strange. 'Well it's not like I really care or nothin. It's just that I'm not going to let her take her anger out on me!' so he leapt into the treetops following her scent to the school.  
  
He reached the school grounds, noticing school had already started. He saw a big birch tree by the picnic tables and decide he would wait there till lunch. He leapt into the highest branch and lied his back up against the trunk. 'Yeah, I'll just wait.' ~*~  
  
Kagome opened her locker gathering her math supplies for second period. She hated math! (heh I do too!! -_-) She shut her locker and saw Hojo running up to her. 'Oh great, now what does he want?'  
  
"Hey Kagome! Sorry about yesterday. I started to feel kind of sick to my stomach." Hojo said smiling cheerily.  
  
"It's alright Hojo." Kagome smiled weakly, trying to find something else to say.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you later. Don't want to be late for class." Hojo said hurrying of to English.  
  
Kagome lolled to math class, not really in the mood for algebra equations.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha yawned. He was starting to get unpatient, and very very bored. (who wouldn't be bored sitting in a tree all morning?!) He decided he would look in the windows and try to find her. He leapt out of the tree with grace and started to climb the side of the school building.  
  
He dug his claws into the cracks and leapt to a windowsill. He searched the room and saw a teacher at the front of the room writing math equations on the board. He spotted a girl pass a note, and a boy who was asleep, drool hanging from his mouth onto his arm. Inuyasha smirked and was glad he didn't have to go to school. Well, not yet that is. He was about to leap to another sill when he saw Kagome sitting on the far right side of the classroom.  
  
He swiftly moved to the end of the window until he was right behind Kagome. 'It's a good thing she sits in the back,' he thought and tapped the window lightly so that she would be the only one to hear. She didn't turn so he tapped it harder, maybe a little too hard. "Damn!" he cursed and dunked when he saw the teacher look his way.  
  
He waited a few moments until he heard the teacher explain the equation problem again. He peered back through the window and tapped quieter. Kagome finally turned, and when she saw him her jaw dropped and she turned back around.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled and tapped on the window again. He hated it when she ignored him. She held up her index finger and he stared at her curiously. She was writing something. He shifted to the side so that he could read it. It said, 'Stop! You're gonna get me in trouble! I'll talk to you at lunch some time. Look for me.'  
  
Inuyasha tapped lightly again and Kagome turned around, and he ignored the annoyed look blazing in her eyes and nodded his head and jumped down.  
  
He grinned to himself. All he had to do was wait till lunch, big deal!  
  
"Hey! What are you doing out here kid?!" a strict voice came from behind Inuyasha, and he spun around quickly.  
  
'Oh shit!' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the man in front of him.  
  
Ooooh!! Busted!!! Ok I know this chappie is kinda boring but the next chap will be better I promise!!! Fluff is almost here!!!! I will have the next chap up either tomorrow or Thursday. It depends on if I get lazy! Heehee!! n_n Don't hate me!!!! Plz REVIEW!!!! If you don't NO NEXT CHAPPIE!!! Hehemm....*Clears throat* Well until then. Arigotou!!!! ^_~ 


	10. Starting Over?

Wow!!! I can't believe I already have over 100 reviews!!!! They make me SO VERY HAPPY!!! I would like to congratulate Hanamary285 for being my 100th Reviewer!!! Congrats!! Well I also want to tell Amy Liu that I kept my promise cause I updated today! I didn't know you people liked this story so much. I almost quit on it!! * Slaps thought out of head * I guess I was wrong!! I love all my loyal Reviewers! * Hugs all of you * I also wanted to say I put up a new story called 'When I'm Older, I Will Come For You' I would really like all of you to read it. I actually have a plot up for that one!! (Unlike this fic, but...) Anyways I'll stop ramblin on!! Here chapter 10! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 9: Starting over?  
  
"Hey kid, you skippin class?" The guy asked in a croaky voice. Inuyasha put his hands on his hips and looked over the big guy. He saw that the guy was carrying two black bags full of trash and Inuyasha decided to screw with his head since he was just a school janitor.  
  
"What if I am?" He said with a smirk on his face. 'Ooh this is gonna be good' Inuyasha thought to himself as the janitor dropped the two trash bags.  
  
"Sorry kid, but skippin is against the rules so I'll have to turn you in." The fat guy said, sticking out his freckled arm and grabbed Inuyasha by his black jacket.  
  
Inuyasha instantly yanked his arm from the fat guy's grasp and glared at him with a you-don't-touch-me-you-scumbag glare. The guy looked at Inuyasha and a smile crept on his chapped lips.  
  
"You aren't even from this school are ya boy?" He asked looking Inuyasha from head to toe. Inuyasha growled low and deep in his throat. He was hoping that the guy would start something so he could have an excuse to kick his ass. He hasn't had the fun kicking someone's ass since he moved here.  
  
"So, you do have some brains in that big bald head of yours. I was wondering why you didn't notice sooner that I wasn't from this school, cause I ain't wearing those retarded uniforms the boys have to wear around here." Inuyasha said looking at the window that Kagome was sitting in front of, and putting on an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll take my leave of you. Don't get caught again or you'll be in some major trouble boy." The guy grunted as he picked up the black trash bags. He laughed heartedly as he walked off, leaving Inuyasha standing there confused.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Kagome. So how was it?" Sango asked a huge grin on her face at third period which was girls athletics. Kagome gave her a questioning look and Sango sighed.  
  
"Oh c'mon Kagome, don't play around I want to know how it was? Did fireworks fly? Did you-.." Sango was cut off.  
  
"Fireworks? What are you talking about, Sango?" Kagome was getting really confused now, showing it in her brown eyes.  
  
"What am I talking about? Uh, I'm talking about the kiss, silly!" Sango said laughing out loud. Kagome was still confused and Sango stopped laughing.  
  
"You know, you and Inuyasha. Your kiss?" Sango said slowly so that hopefully Kagome would finally understand the 'so complicating' conversation.  
  
"Me and Inuyasha didn't kiss! What gave you that Idea?" Kagome nearly yelled, a pink blush rising to her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. They walked together to the track and received many stares from the other girls. Sango's mouth formed a small o. She didn't know Kagome would explode like that.  
  
"Well I just kind of assumed, because you and Inuyasha were so close last night." Sango said putting her hands on her hips. Kagome said nothing and Sango said to her before they reached the coaches, "You know you like him Kagome. It's so obvious. I think you should.you know..go out with him."  
  
"No way! Why would I want to go out with some dog?" Kagome said irritably walking faster from Sango. Sango looked after her smiling cause she knew damn well Kagome liked him.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha shifted in the tree when he heard the lunch bell ring. "Finally!" He said to himself as he searched the flow of people from the school building for Kagome.  
  
He spotted her walking to the picnic tables just below him, and decided he would take the pleasure in scaring her a bit. He waited till she sat down, her chin was in her hands as she looked straight ahead at nothing really.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree behind her and before she turned around, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and jumped back up into the tree.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome screamed when everything went blurry when someone jumped into the birch tree holding her tight against them. She grasped the tree limb above her head when they landed and didn't move a muscle, scared she might fall. She looked down at the arms around her waist and noticed razor sharp claws.  
  
"Inu..Inuyasha?" She asked her voice kind of quivered. She felt the arms tighten around her waist and hot breath tingling the side of her neck as he lowered his head on her shoulder. She saw his silver hair flowing in the wind in the corner of her eye and she relaxed against him.  
  
"You scared of heights?" He whispered in her ear. She moved her foot forward and tried to get out of his arms, but he was much stronger and held her to his strong toned chest. (I wouldn't try to get away!! Is she crazy?!)  
  
"You don't want to fall do you?" he said a little louder, shifting so that they could sit down. He gently placed her with her back against the trunk and her legs dangling. He sat down in front of her but was cautious because of the look on her face.  
  
Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was holding back the urge to scream his head off. She opened her eyes and glared at him. "You scared the shit out of me! Why do you always do that!" She yelled at him. Inuyasha smirked and was relieved she wasn't going to blow up about it.  
  
"I like scaring you." He teased and gently shook the branch they were sitting on. Kagome shrieked and bent over wrapping her arms and legs against the rough bark of the old birch limb.  
  
"Don't do that! Gods your such an ass!" She said after he laughed at how she reacted.  
  
"Kagome, you should know I'd catch you if you were to fall, but if you yell in my face I'd probably just watch." He said with another smirk on his face. Kagome glared at him for what he said at first and then smirked herself.  
  
"What are you smirkin about?" He asked wondering what she was thinking.  
  
"You wouldn't get to watch cause I would grab you and pull you down with me." She said closing her eyes like she knew everything.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her. 'Gods she's so beautiful.' He thought but nearly slapped himself. 'What Am I saying! She's so annoying!' He yelled at himself. 'You know you don't really feel that way. You know you are falling for her.' His conscious fought back at him. He was about to go into battle with himself when Kagome spoke.  
  
"What do you want? Why did you bring me up in this tree for?" She asked staring at him.  
  
"I want to know why you were in a pissy mood this morning!" Inuyasha said looking at her like she had something stuck on her face. She stared into his eyes and then looked down at the ground. Inuyasha could see she didn't want to talk about it, and he quickly added, "I brought you up in the tree so we could speak privately, without getting disturbed." He looked at her again and noticed that something was still bothering her.  
  
He reached out his clawed hand and lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes. "You don't have to tell me. Don't worry about." He said softly, his face slowly getting closer to hers. Kagome blushed and looked away. She couldn't help it. She kind of hated herself for looking away when his attempt to kiss her was so clear. But she also felt that they were probably moving a bit fast.  
  
Inuyasha's hand fell from her chin and he gripped the tree. Kagome looked at him and said softly, "I wish I knew more about you, but you are like a mystery man. I feel we are starting off wrong. You know?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. 'What was she talking about? Starting off wrong?' "What do you mean?" He asked leaning back a bit. Kagome looked down at the picnic table and said trying to make a point.  
  
"I mean that maybe we could start over and..you know, we could start a better friendship." Inuyasha sat there a moment trying to put the puzzle together.  
  
"What's wrong with the friendship that we have now? How can we just...start over?" He asked his voice getting louder.  
  
"Inuyasha, I hardly even know you and I..I..." She stopped trying to find the right words. "I just feel as if we started off wrong to be at the point that we are at. Do you understand?"  
  
"What point do you think were at, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked shifting on the branch cause his leg was starting to go numb from it falling asleep. Kagome blushed and looked back to the picnic table, pinching the seam on her green uniformed skirt. (She likes looking at that picnic table for some reason! -_-;)  
  
"The point where we...well, kiss and hold each other." Kagome blushed at what she just said. She was afraid to look at Inuyasha because of the shocked expression she knew she was going to see. She finally got the courage to take a glance at him and saw that he too were blushing and he had moved a little farther from her on the birch limb.  
  
"So how long do you think it would take to 'get to know each other'?" he asked a few moments later a little annoyed from the conversation.  
  
Kagome just shrugged, and then the loud ring of the bell rang out over the school grounds sounding out that lunch was over. Kagome struggled a little as she tried to stand up on the limb. When she was standing and holding on to the limb above her head she watched Inuyasha get up easily. Then she remembered he was different. He was a hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her and she grabbed hold of his shoulders, ready for him to jump down from the tree. He put his hands around her back and held her up to his body, feeling her warmth and inhaling her intoxicating scent. He didn't want to start over, but if it's what she wants then he had no choice.  
  
He jumped down and landed on his feet, removing his arms from Kagome. She looked at him and smiled. He just crossed his arms and looked away a bored look on his face.  
  
Kagome said "bye" very quietly not really wanting him to hear but his ears under his cap heard as if she had said it normally. He just watched her go and smiled at his plan.  
  
'Tonight is long enough." He said and leapt home to get ready for a long night.  
  
Pheeewww!!! That was long!! So what is Inuyasha planning for tonight? Well your just gonna have to wait. I really want to do it right now but my eyes are hurting. @_@ * Going brain-dead * I hope you like this chap!! Review and tell me what you think!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE FLUFF!!!!! Finally I am putting fluff in this!! Oh and I know the Characters are a little OOC, but I can't help it!! Also I also need to know if you like LONG chaps or SHORT chaps. So tell me in an email or review. Well Ja ne!! 


	11. A New Relationship

Ya know, I don't think I'll ever give up on my fic! I mean what was I thinking saying it in the first place!! * Hits my head on the dinning room chair * I love writing this fic so much!! And I LOVE All you REVIEWERS!!! You have inspired me to keep writing this fic!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Sorry it took two weeks to get this chap up! Heh heh heh...I've had lots of homework and lots of family gatherings. ^_^ Oh yes, how could I forget?! I would like to honor Ramiko Takahashi!! Cause with out her we wouldn't have the best anime and manga!!!!  
  
Well, here is chapter 10!! Oh yeah!!! FLUFF!!!! YAY!! Ok, ok!!  
  
Key: ~*~ Changing point of views ~&~ Time passes  
  
Chapter 10: A New Relationship  
  
Kagome sighed as she entered the Higurashi Shrine. It seemed as if school would never end! She couldn't keep her focus on her work, or the teacher talk about the parts of a crayfish. (That's what I had to learn in Science the other day! * Yawn *)  
  
She was always getting side tracked thinking of Inuyasha and what she had said. She was afraid he was angry with her because she said they should 'start over'. She hardly even knew him and she felt like she was falling in love with him. Was she wrong? Should they start over?  
  
Kagome climbed the stairs to her bedroom, her mind still asking her questions she had no answers to. She walked into her room, threw her backpack on the soft carpet of the floor, and lay on her bed. Salty tears ran down her cheeks, blinding her eyes, making everything go blurry. What if Inuyasha thought that she meant that she didn't like him? What if he never talked to her again? She buried her face in her soft pillow as a sob escaped her lips.  
  
"Please Inuyasha, come back, so that I can apologize for all that I said. I...I... don't want to loose you!" She cried into her pillow. She was soon drifting off to sleep, engulfing her in darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is everything set up, Ethnie?" Inuyasha asked, poking his head through the back, stained glass door that led to the wooden deck.  
  
"Everything is ready!" She said walking towards him with a warm gentle smile. He looked around and gave a little smile of satisfactory.  
  
"Thanks Ethnie. I sure am glad you were here today!" He said walking towards the front door. 'Now that everything is set, all it needs is Kagome.' He thought as he strolled across the flower filled lawn to the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
He stopped abruptly at her front door, his heart's pace increasing furiously, as he mumbled some things to say. When he finally found exactly what he was going to say, he fixed his silver bangs so they wouldn't get in his eyes and knocked on the wooden door.  
  
The door opened slowly and a woman stood in the doorway. The smell of sea food and noodles filled his sensitive nose and he fretted that they might have already eaten. He also didn't plan on Kagome's mom to open the door either. Damn! This is not going as planned!!  
  
"Hello! Do you need something?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, a huge smile on her lips. She was always smiling as if nothing ever phased her. His knees bent a little and he dug his thumbs into his blue jean pockets.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if Kagome could come over to my place and have dinner with me? Or have you already eaten?" He asked quickly getting sort of nervous.  
  
"Oh! No, I just started dinner and she hasn't eaten yet. I guess she could go, unless she has homework. Please come in and I'll go get her. " She said cheerily. Inuyasha let out a relieving sigh as Mrs. Higurashi walked up the carpeted stairs to fetch Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha walked around the huge den, looking at pictures and small stoned objects. He looked at a picture of Kagome when she was little, eating an ice cream cone with vanilla ice cream on the tip of her little nose. He smiled at the thought of him licking it off. Wait!! What the- Kikyo? He stared at the picture on the left of the fireplace, his breath caught in his throat. It was. It was Kikyo! In the picture Kikyo was standing by an old man, her arm around him and smiling cheerily. He touched the picture gently and walked around the room to look for some more pictures of Kikyo.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome dear? Wake up you have a visitor." Kagome shifted in her bed, stretching out her legs and arms to get her muscles awake. She opened up an eye and looked at her mom feeling groggy and sleepy.  
  
"Hmmm...what?" Kagome asked sitting up. She felt like she had been sleeping for days! She couldn't even recall what her mom had said.  
  
"The boy from next door is here and he wants to see you. Actually, he asked if you could have dinner with him." Kagome's mother winked at her and Kagome jumped out of bed almost knocking her mother off.  
  
"What?!!" Kagome asked, her heart racing and her thoughts were like lightning bolts inside her head. Inuyasha? Wanting me to eat dinner with him? "Ah! How long has he been here? Is he in the house? Did he look mad? Ahh!! Look at me! I look like I've slept in a cage full of monkeys!" Kagome said quickly on one deep breath. She grabbed her brush off her dresser and brushed her hair quickly, grumbling at a tangle that wouldn't come out.  
  
"No he just got here, and yes he's in the house. No, he doesn't look mad, why would he be mad?" Kagomes mother asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Forget I even asked." Kagome said as she wiped sleep out of her eyes. She fixed her school uniform skirt because it got twisted when she fell asleep. She studied herself in the long mirror. She didn't look the best she could be, but she looked better than she did just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Alright!" she said to her self as she walked down the stairs. What was she going to say? How could she take back what she said? 'Oh great! How can I get myself out of this mess?  
  
She walked to the den and stood in the doorway. There was Inuyasha. He was looking at the pictures on the fireplace. Alright, now to get his attention, she thought.  
  
"Hehemmm.." She cleared her throat loud enough for him to hear. He swung around quickly, staring at her a little shocked. She stood still, staring into his golden eyes as he walked up to her. Her hands started to shake furiously from nervousness and she held her hands behind her so he wouldn't notice.  
  
"So....ummm..you ready? He asked looking at her strangely. Kagome just nodded and started for the front door.  
  
"Kagome? Please be home by ten. Any later and you will be in trouble missy!" Kagome's mom hollered from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, mom!" Kagome hollered back, rolling her eyes. She walked out first with Inuyasha right behind her. When they reached the sidewalk Inuyasha walked along side her, not knowing what to say. The sun was already gone and the sky was getting darker by the minute.  
  
They said nothing at all on their way to the house. The silence made Kagome tense and uneasy, not comfortable and peaceful like some silences she's had before. 'I wonder what he's thinking right now? Is he angry? Or is he afraid I don't want him to talk? Aahrgg!! If he talked I would feel so much better!' She thought as they reached the gate to his backyard.  
  
Inuyahsa unlocked the cold, metal latch and opened the gate. He stretched out his arm, gesturing her to go in first. She walked in, careful not to trip on the steps to the wooden deck. When she got to the top of the stairs she gasped.  
  
There was a glass table framed with white marble, and two white chairs on both sides of the table to match. The table was set with blue glass bowls filled with steaming Raman, silver forks, glass cups filled with tea, and clothed napkins. Right in the middle of the table was a big white candle stick with a burning flame on its wick.  
  
There were little candles in little glass holders spread out all around the railing of the deck, and a huge torch was on fire near the table. The fire lit the whole deck, and the flames were reflected on the glass of the bowls, cups, and table. It was so beautiful that it would make anyone speechless.  
  
"Are you just gonna stand there and look? C'mon and sit down at the table." Inuyasha said and lead her to the chair. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. She was still held in a silent spell, and she couldn't think of what to say. Inuyasha sat in front of her, pulled off his cap and sighed.  
  
"I hope you like Raman." He said as he picked up his silver fork and dug into his Raman. Kagome's eyes rested on his furry white dog ears. The urge to touch them again was making her chest ache. Inuyasha looked up from his plate and noticed her staring. He swallowed the food in his mouth and didn't quite know what to say.  
  
Kagome blushed and felt sorry for staring. 'Ok I need to say something!' she thought as she looked down at the Raman and picked up her fork, watching the gleam from the candlelight run down the silver.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha! It's so beautiful! And the food smells great!" She took a bite of the Raman and smiled. It was hot and it warmed her insides. "It's good too." She said and looked up at him cheerily. 'Wow! After saying that I don't feel so nervous anymore.' She thought as she saw a light pink blush rise on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Well I guess we should thank Ethnie." He said taking a drink from his tea. Kagome looked puzzled.  
  
"Who's Ethnie?" She asked curiously hoping he didn't have a sister.  
  
"She's a maid who comes twice a week and cleans the house. See, my parents are always busy. My mother works with computers and my father writes novels. It's kind of weird cause you'd think my mother would be the writer and my father the computer specialist." He said and as he wiped his mouth with the clothed napkin.  
  
"So, which one of your parents is the...youkai"? Kagome asked feeling kind of stupid for asking such a question. 'I hope I didn't offend him.' She thought when he stayed silent. "I'm sorry. I had no right to a-.."  
  
"No, it's ok. You do have a right to know. That's why we're here, right?" Inuyasha said staring into her eyes intently.  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha, about that, I'm...I don't know...why I said all that earlier today. I don't know what I was thinking. I-."  
  
Inuyasha cut her off. "No, Kagome, I don't care, really. It's ok." He reassured her. "I'm not made at you if that's what you're afraid of." He said scratching his right arm. Kagome let out a sigh. As long as he wasn't mad at her, she was fine.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha finished their Raman and sat back in their chairs. Kagome felt a lot better. Their relationship will keep spreading, and it made her feel cozy inside.  
  
"Ok, back to your question." He said as he closed his eyes to relax. "My father was the youkai, and the people I live with now are not my real parents. They are my foster parents. My real parents died when I was really small, so I don't remember them much. How they died, I don't know. They just never came home. I was put in an orphanage until I was thirteen. That's when my foster parents adopted me." Inuyasha let out a sigh and opened his eyes looking at the dark night sky.  
  
"I'm sorry. I bet your parents really loved you." Kagome said giving him a sympathetic look. Inuyasha saw the look and smiled.  
  
"Yeah well, I guess it would have been nice to know them." He said and sat up in his chair. "So, tell me something about your family."  
  
"Uuhmm.. Well it's just me, my brother, Souta, and my mom. My dad left us when I was just about able to walk. He obviously had more better things to do than take care of his own family. My grandfather was a priest wannabe and he taught me about youkai, and spell scrolls, curses and other weird stuff. That's probably why I figured you were a hanyou. But anyways, he was murdered last year. He went to my cousins funeral and somebody murdered him in the hotel him and my mom stayed at. Souta and I stayed home."  
  
Inuyasha went into a daze. So Kikyo is her cousin. Kikyo died last year. And I bet whoever killed Kikyo killed Kagome's grandfather too. What if the killer comes after Kagome?  
  
"Inuyasha? You ok?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha popped back to reality.  
  
"Huh, what?" He asked, confused and embarrassed that he had slipped away from their conversation.  
  
"I asked if you have like super strength or somthin since you're a hanyou?" Kagome asked looking at his claws that rested on the edge of the table.  
  
"Well, ummm..I guess you could say that." He looked up to the sky again and scratched his head.  
  
"Wow! Really? Could you show me?" Kagome asked with excitement in her voice. Inuyasha blinked and stood up stretching his arms high above his head.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you some things." He said as Kagome got up and pushed in her chair. "But not here."  
  
"Huh? Why not?" Kagome asked with one of her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Cause my parents are here, and well, lets just say they don't like me showing other people what I can do." He said flatly.  
  
"Ohh..So where can we go?" Kagome looked around the yard.  
  
"Here jump on." Inuyasha said crouching down to the ground. 'Does he want me to get on his back?' Kagome walked up behind him and stopped when she reached him.  
  
"What are you waitin for? Hurry up!" He said, obviously getting unpatient. Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up and slid his hands under the soft flesh of her thighs, being careful not to scratch her with his deadly claws. Kagome shifted a little to get comfortable, and when she stopped wriggling Inuyasha asked, "You ready?"  
  
"Ummm.. yeah I think so." Kagome said, worried that she might be too heavy and that he might accidentally drop her.  
  
"Alright, Lets go!" He said and took off for the air.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the deck and took to the air. Kagome was so light, he hardly had any problems, accept that her shrieking was piercing his sensitive ears when she thought he was going to run into a car or pole, and her arms around his neck tightened nearly choking him..  
  
The wind lifted their hair and even their spirits. Inuyasha smiled when he heard her laugh delightfully. He loved to hear her laugh, and loved to see her smile even more. She was someone he could be with forever if he chose. The warmth of her body against his back made him feel cozy and he just wanted to hold her in his arms, but he didn't want to take the chance if her reaction isn't what he wants.  
  
He leaped from tree to tree, making sure that kagome didn't hit her head on a tree limb. He reached the park and landed with a grunt by a wooden bench. He released his hands from under her thighs and she slid off his back carefully. He turned and faced her and she sat down on the bench. She stumbled from dizziness and he helped her to sit down. She reminded him of a drunk teenager who needed someone to guide them, to protect them.  
  
"That's one, right?" She said giggling. Inuyasha sat down next to her and nodded. What is it about this...human girl that makes him want to go crazy?  
  
"So, is that all?" She asked teasingly. Inuyasha smirked. Now it was time to play some games.  
  
"I want you to run as far as the park goes and hide somewhere." He said smirking at his plan.  
  
"Wha- do you know how long that would take? And plus it's dark. The only lights are the street lamps." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, then I guess you won't see more of what I can do." He said nagging at her.  
  
"Fine, fine! I'll do it!" She said and started to run. Inuyasha turned his back on her so he wouldn't cheat.  
  
~&~  
  
It had been five minutes and Inuyasha decided he would already go after her. Since he could smell things for miles he could track her down and very quickly.  
  
He sprinted as fast as he could sniffing the air for her scent. Her scent was like the smell of cherry blossoms, and it was her scent that made him want her as his own. She was soon to be his.  
  
Her scent was getting stronger and he perked his ears up to pick up the sounds of her feet or her heart beat, cause her running all the way down here she must be exhausted.  
  
He heard a twig snap and he stopped and looked the way that he had heard it. He smirked as he heard Kagome panting behind a tree. He walked slowly toward the tree getting ready to catch her. Kagome peered from behind the tree and when she saw Inuyasha she gasped and started to run.  
  
Inuyasha was about to chase after her when all of a sudden a bunch of sprinklers sprayed water everywhere. There was so many of them, that Inuyasha got soaked fast. He ran after Kagome who had shrieked from the surprise of the water being sprayed on her. She kept running and when he was close enough to grab her shirt she slipped.  
  
Inuyasha slipped and he forced his hands down fast enough to where one arm was on either side of her shoulders. Kagome rolled over and screamed. It was a scream of surprise of course cause, well, let me explain there situation. Inuyasha had put all his weight on his forearms and he was right on top of her. His legs were spread on both sides of her legs and his nose was touching hers. His silver hair was a curtain around their faces and his hot breath was was on her lips  
  
They were both soak and wet, and drops of water dripped off Inuyasha's bangs and landed on Kagome's face. Inuyasha couldn't hold back anymore. He very gently brushed his lips against her soft cherry like lips. He made it quick so that he could see her expression. She looked surprised and her mouth was slightly parted. Kagome's breath was caught in her throat and her heart quickened. 'Did he just kiss me?'  
  
Inuyasha yearned to taste her lips and the inside of her mouth. He wanted to feel the soft sensitive flesh of her neck. 'Arghh! I have to take control!' He yelled at his self. A deep growl arose in his throat and Kagome knew what he wanted, because she wanted it too.  
  
(A/n heehee!! I think I'll end it there just to be an ass!! J/k!! Ok ok!!!! Fine!! I'll continue!! ^_^ ^_~)  
  
Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome reached her hand up onto his head and pulled his lips to hers. He moaned against her lips as she began to rub one of his dog ears. He began to make a purring sound and Kagome smiled against his lips trying to keep her giggles from ruining this pleasure of kissing him.  
  
Inuyasha licked her bottom lip as if to ask permission for entrance, and when she parted her lips his tongue slipped into her mouth. He ran his tongue over hers and explored her mouth making a mental note in his head where all the crevices were. Kagome's tongue shyly touched his and she shuddered beneath him. All this was sending continuous shivers up and down her spine. Her tongue ran over his fangs and she moaned when Inuyasha started to stroke the sides of her waist.  
  
They finally had to break away for a breath. Inuyasha rolled over so that they could sit up. Kagome sat up with a red blush was spread across her cheeks. Inuyasha helped her to stand up, the water sprinklers were still spraying and Inuyasha was getting annoyed by the clicking sounds they made.  
  
"Damn! I was supposed to have you home by ten! What time is it do you know?" He asked looking around. Kagome nearly fainted. She was going to be in so much trouble!  
  
"There is a clock at the front of the park." Kagome said hurriedly.  
  
"Alright! Jump on Kagome!" He said and Kagome jumped on his back and he ran the direction of the clock.  
  
Heehee!! Ok I end it here cause it's 10 pages long!!!! Every chapter gets longer and longer!! Yay Fluff!!! Finally!! Hope you enjoyed the fluff on here. Fluff next time tooo!! Smiling cheerfully Fluff now Fluff later Fluff all the time!!! Well send in those reviews!!! More reviews more chapters!!!! Cool!! 11 pages now!!! Pheew!! Well Arigotou!!!!!!!! ^_~ 


	12. Authors Note I hate these!

A/n. * Sigh * Yes, this is a stupid authors note!! I just wanted to tell you guys (I don't mean GUYS literally!!) that I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update this weekend like I was supposed to. Yup, I got lazy at my friends house!! BUT! I did get more ideas for my story! So you can't be mad at me a whole lot! I also got a great tan too!! Heehee!! Ok to the point of the ~stupid~ authors note, I am gonna write a long, I mean LONG Chappie to make up for this weekend!! I'm not sure when I'll get it up but it will be soon!!! It's gonna be EXTREMELY GOOD!! If you think it has been TOOO LONG for me to update (Wait does that make since? Aahh!! I hate getting brain farts!!) Than email me and say, Get your lazy ass up and start typing!!! That is all! Oh and I have a four day weekend this week so lots of chaps!! Hopefully...Ne-ways, Just to let you guys (Again! Don't take it LITERALLY!!) know what was up! I was also wondering, do any of you know when new eps of IY are gonna come on CN? If you do PLZ! Email me! Well have to go!! I will let all you know when I update! Which should be SOON!! Can't wait to actually start typing it!! Well till then, ja ne!!! ^_~ 


	13. More Than A Kiss

* Rising from the floor peering around the room * I'm...ALIVE!!!! For awhile there I didn't think I would get off my lazy ass to start writing this chapter!! Heehee!! Well I was just getting tired of thinking about the chapter and actually start WRITING the chapter!!  
  
Eheummm...* clears throat * I was going to do shout outs to all my loyal fans out there, but..yup you've probably done guessed it...I'm a lazy ass!! And lazy asses don't do more than their told to do!!! Ok, so that's not the real reason I'm not doing it. (hmmm..that's sort of a lie...heehee..n_n) I don't have much time to write this and I promised it would be long so I'll have to do it next time. No hard feelings please? * sees all loyal fans with huge watery puppy eyes with their bottom lip sticking out * It's not that I don't like your reviews! Hell!! I totally LOVE them!!!! If I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten off my lazy ass! So there!!!  
  
All right, I'll stop letting my mouth go dry and start writing!  
  
Chapter 11: More than a kiss  
  
The night was getting later by the second and the wind was icy cold against Kagome's wet body. Inuyasha was flying through the air so fast that everything was blurry and no matter how hard she strained her eyes, she couldn't make out anything they had passed. She listened to Inuyasha's grunts when he leaped off the ground, and wondered if she was the cause of them. He had to be really strong to hold both their weights in the air for so long.  
  
Kagome flattened her body against his back and buried her face in his long silvery mass of hair to block the wind from freezing her slender body. His body was like steaming heat. She could feel all his muscles stretch and clench as he pushed off the soiled ground, and she wondered what it would feel like if she were a hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha stopped abruptly in front of the black clock in the center of the town. It was ten minutes after ten, and Kagome nearly fell off his back, thinking what her mother was thinking at that exact moment.  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled furiously. Kagome peered around noticing people who stayed out late staring at them awkwardly. Inuyasha let an irritant growl escape his lips and Kagome tightened her hands on his broad shoulders as he took off again.  
  
~&~  
  
Inuyasha jumped the whole fleet of stairs to the Higurashi Shrine and stopped right at the doorway. He could feel Kagome's long slender body slip down his back and before he turned around to face her, she was already in front of him urgent to get in the house.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha, for tonight. I really enjoyed it, even though time did seem to fly by. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Kagome whispered to him, her hand on the metal doorknob behind her.  
  
" Yeah well, I don't think that will be any time soon cause your already late getting home. Sorry, it was kind of my fault." Inuyasha said barely hearable, a blush staining his cheeks. Kagome saw the blush and new what he was referring to, and could hardly suppress the blush rising on her cheeks.  
  
She quickly noticed that time was still flying by the minute and she gave Inuyasha a tight hug. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He was quite disappointed that she gave him a hug and not a kiss. He couldn't have been that bad could he? It's not everyday that he kisses a girl. Especially like he had kissed Kagome. He was yearning for her soft lips again, but felt Kagome pushing against him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Do you want me to be in even more trouble than what I already am in? I have to go." She giggled in his chest. Inuyasha smiled at her and freed her from his strong, warm embrace. He didn't know he had held her for so long. He opened the door and pushed her in forcefully causing Kagome to run into the coat rack, making it fall down to the wooden floor.  
  
Kagome heard the door slam behind her and stood up quickly, picking up the coat rack and the heap of down coats and jackets. Before she was done she heard her mother call her name. 'Oh great. Here I go down the path to a long gripping argument.'  
  
"Kagome is that you, honey?" Kagome's mother asked her voice sounded tired and..did she just yawn? Kagome started to loll to the living room where she had heard her mother's voice but tripped over a jacket twisted around her legs. She hit the wooden floor hard and made the pictures on the wall shake and shudder.  
  
"Kagome? What was that? Did you break something?" Kagome's mother asked worriedly and Kagome could hear her mother's footsteps coming closer. 'Yeah, my back!' She thought getting back to her feet untwisting the stupid jacket that was threatening to get her in trouble. (Oh yeah, a jacket...Threatening....hmmm..Ok, BIG writers block here!!)  
  
Kagome looked into her mom's lazy eyes as she turned the corner. She was trying to think of a way to confess, but how could she tell her mom about her and Inuyasha....KISSING?!?!  
  
"Where have you been?" Her mother asked, letting out a long tired yawn.  
  
"Uummm..." Kagome looked around and noticed the jacket in her hands. "I..uh..went back to Inuyasha's house to get my jacket. Yeah! Cause I had left it over there on accident." Kagome stumbled out quickly giving an innocent smile with her lie.  
  
"Your wet! How did you get wet?" Her mother said stretching out her hand and pulling on a lock of Kagome's shiny, wet black hair, making drops of water splatter on the floor.  
  
"Uh...Their sprinklers come on at night and I so happened to be standing in the lawn...well I was walking ACROSS the lawn I mean!" Kagome answered feeling guilty with all the lies. Kagome waved her hands in front of her face to keep her mother from asking any more questions that she would have to lie.  
  
"Oh, ok honey. I guess I fell asleep on the couch earlier." She let out another yawn that was longer than the last, and walked out of Kaogme's way to the couch again. Kagome ran up the stairs and said a silent "Goodnight" to her mom over her shoulder and ran to her room. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, letting out a long sigh of relief.  
  
'Why did he push me like that? I could have gotten in the door without his help!' She thought as she picked out her pajamas and got undressed.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha's body walked slowly down the stairs of the Higurashi Shrine, while his mind was in its own little world where it usually stays all the time. He was wondering why she didn't kiss him. 'Hasn't she watched movies before?' He thought to himself. 'Keh! Why the hell do I care?! I can't go around thinking of a human girl all the time! Aargh!! What is it with that girl that makes me want to lose control? Why do I constantly doubt that I like her....possibly even love her?' He stopped on the last step and looked back to see an upstairs bedroom light on through a window.  
  
Well, if he couldn't find all the answers to all these questions on his own, then there was only one way to find the answers to them. He turned completely and leaped the flight of stairs to the window where the light was shining out from.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome turned off the lamp by her bed and slipped under the cool covers of her twin bed. She had dried herself off with a towel and it felt so nice to be nice and warm again. She snuggled into her covers and rolled over to face to window.  
  
Her mind retraced memories of the romantic evening she had had with Inuyasha. It's like she was dreaming when he had kissed her. It felt so..so different. It made her shiver and there was a hot fire building in her stomach. The fire grew when he stroked the side of her waist and she couldn't help but moan. She thought of the courage that she had for bringing his lips back to hers. Its like her hands worked on their own accord. She shivered from the thought of how it felt.  
  
She suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her and she stared at her window. She jerked up in a sitting position when she saw a shadow through her curtains. She laid there in her bed, her breathing short, and her body hesitating to move an inch. She finally decided to see what it was, or WHO it was.  
  
She quietly crept out of bed and crawled on the floor to the window before she opened the curtains she heard a faint knock on the window. Her hands pulled the curtains apart faster than lightning and her eyes grew the size of plates. Inuyasha was sitting on her windowsill! "What are you doin here?!" Kagome asked loudly not bothering to whisper. Inuyasha sat there still with a dumb founded look on his face.  
  
"Feh, glad to see your happy that I'm here!" He stated sarcastically, watching as anger etched across Kagome's features.  
  
"Well It was nice of YOU to push me into the house earlier!" Kagome fired at him, leaving Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, YOU didn't ki~.." He stopped himself with his hand over his mouth and stared at her carpet. Kagome looked at him awkwardly.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" She asked trying to ring some information from him. Inuyasha just looked away with a smart-ass look on his face.  
  
"Nooo..I'm supposed to ask you that question!" He said trickily.  
  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha?! Your not making any sense! What ..did..you.. say?" Kagome asked slowly so he would understand her language.  
  
"You tell me what I said, Kagome, since you're so smart!" He said teasingly. He saw more anger rising in Kagome's dark chocolate eyes and he was starting to wonder if she could take a teasing.  
  
"You said that I didn't ki~ and then you cut off! How am I supposed to know what you said if you didn't say it?" she asked him, getting very irritated that he was messing with her.  
  
"Let me in and I'll tell you." He said haughtily and Kagome knew then that he had been teasing her that whole time. She stepped back still keeping the irritated mask on her face. Inuyasha crawled in her room and stood in front of her, looking into her eyes. He bent his head down near her ear, and locks of his silver hair fell over his shoulder and onto hers, and he whispered into her ear, "Close your eyes."  
  
Kagome hesitated for a second but obeyed his command. She felt him move away from her and her heart quickened.  
  
"What do you think I said, Kagome?" He asked her again in a soft quiet voice. Kagome felt her heart beating rapidly and she was utterly confused.  
  
"Uummm...I don't know, Inuyasha!" she said quieter than before. She suddenly felt him slide his hands from behind her around her waist. He pulled her firmly against his muscular toned chest and he whispered in her ear again blowing a cool wind as he did sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"What do you think I was gonnna say?" He whispered and gently nibbled her ear. This shocked Kagome and she wondered, was this the same Inuyasha that she had been with yesterday?  
  
"Kiss?.. She asked so soft that only he could pick up with his dog-ears. He chuckled softly and nuzzled her neck softly, while moving her hair to her other shoulder. Never had Kagome received such attention. She was getting excited and Inuyasha sucked her pulse point, gently grazing her soft flesh with his fangs. He led a trail of kisses up her neck across her cheek and to her mouth. He merely brushed her lips with his own a few times and pulled back to see her face. The room was almost completely dark but there was a street lamp near her window that faintly shined light in some areas of the room.  
  
Kagome was so beautiful and her neck was a little red from the sucks and kisses he had laid there only moments before. Kagome kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Is that what you wanted?" She smiled at him teasing him like he had done her.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back and nodded. He said sweetly, "I got more than a kiss from the girl I love." Kagome's heart skipped a beat and her mind repeated what he had said. The girl I love, the girl I love.  
  
"What's that?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck curling his hair in her fingers, and looked him straight into those amber pools of eyes. He was so handsome, and everything she could ever want in a guy.  
  
"I got to spend a whole evening with her."  
  
*********************** Well ok so it wasn't as long as I said it was going to be but I'm gonna add another chappie tomorrow cause it's late here in East Texas!! I also Have school tomorrow, but no school on Friday!!! Yay!! So tomorrow night there will be another chapter ok? I hope you liked the Fluffiness!!! Well send in those reviews if you liked or didn't like!!! Well I'll put up another chap. Tomorrow sometime!! Ja ne!!! 


	14. Never Leave Me

A/n. Ok, so things weren't going as planned last night, Big deal!! At least I'm not getting lazy again!!! (Ok maybe I am a bit lazy....) Ne-ways, I will probably put up another chapter Monday, unless I update my other story instead, cause my other story is going to be EXTREMELY good!! Yeah, it's a bit slow right now, but it's gonna get bloody and twisted! The story is gonna be really long, about 50 chaps I'm for real!! I'm thinking about making it a sequel, but I'm not for sure right now. Ne-ways I'm glad all you people love my story!! * Huggles * I have 175 REVIEWS!!!!! Thanks!!! These last few months have been harsh on my family and all the reviews have made me so happy!!!  
  
Ok, someone asked me if certain characters of IY were going to be in this fic, and YES!! I'm gonna try to fit all the characters into this fic!!! Just haven't figured out when yet!! (Another side effect of lazyness!)  
  
Well on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 12: Never leave me  
  
Inuyasha plopped down on Kagome's soft comforter and watched as Kagome looked out her door to see if her mom was still up. She quietly and slowly shut her door and came strolling to where Inuyasha was sitting on her bed.  
  
"My mom must have gone to bed. She fell asleep on the couch before I got home so I didn't get in any trouble. I am so glad cause if she were awake I would have been grounded or something and that would so not be cool." Kagome said keeping her voice low.  
  
"I hear ya, I would die if I was held up in my room for days!" Inuyasha stated, watching as Kagome got under her covers. She wasn't going to sleep was she?  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked her pulling back the blankets with a jerk. Kagome sat up and gave him a what-do-you-think-I'm-doing look.  
  
"Umm...duh! I'm going to try and get some sleep! I have school tomorrow!" She answered grabbing the blankets and tugging them out of his grasp. She plopped back down onto her pillow, not noticing the surprised look on the hanyou's face. "So..." He said trying to get her attention. "You try and get some sleep when you have company over?" He said sarcastically. Kagome rolled over and faced him.  
  
"No! It's not all the time that I have company over in the middle of the night, especially when I have school the next day." She stated flatly. Inuyasha crawled up her bed and laid down beside her, sliding his arm over her side, intertwining his figures with hers.  
  
"Well, maybe you'll have to get used to some company during the night, won't you?" he whispered into her ear while massaging her knuckles with his thumb. He pulled her back to his chest firmly and buried his face in her dark black mass of hair.  
  
"Hmmm.... well, maybe I'll have to start locking my window." She said pulling her body away from his, but Inuyasha pulled her back, putting one of his legs on top of both of hers.  
  
"Heh....you'll let me in." He said nuzzling her neck tenderly. Kagome melted into him. She couldn't stay mad at him no matter how hard she tried. It was impossible. Except when he was being a total ass, but otherwise, he was completely irresistible.  
  
Kagome snuggled against him and he sighed in her hair, making a shiver run up her spine.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Kagome asked teasingly. Too bad Inuyasha couldn't see the smirk creeping on her lips. She felt him shift a little behind her. What was he doing? (Hmmm..I wonder..Inuyasha? * shrugs *)  
  
"Keh.. I have my ways." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh really.." Kagome said mockingly. "Ways?"  
  
"Psst..Yeah." He said lifting his head up to see if she was teasing him or just being a bitch. Kagome quickly turned to face him, and she came an inch away from his handsome face.  
  
"Like what?" She asked, curiosity burning in her eyes. She really wanted to know these 'Ways' of Inuyasha's. "Hmmm..well.." Kagome's eyes suddenly caught his little fuzzy dog ears twitch and she fell in aw. Before he could answer her question, Inuyasha cautiously watched her warm hand stretch up above his head and rub the back of his ears. He cut off his sentence and closed his eyes from the pleasure of the sweet strokes of her hands on his ears. He was going to accuse her of petting him like he was a dog but he couldn't make the sentence escape his lips.He tried to hold back that urge to purr but it was clearly impossible.  
  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha's handsome defined face and could hear the low purring in his throat. She giggled and whispered, "Hmm? What were you saying?" Inuyasha leaned into her hand trying to get words to come out of his mouth, but none came out because of his purring, and the fact that he couldn't concentrate at all to form sentences that made sense. It felt too good.  
  
Kagome slipped her warm silky hands down his ears and glided them down his fine soft face. He opened his eyes slowly and Kagome watched as his eyes glowed in the dark. A bright, gorgeous gold that made him look warm, strong, as if on fire. Kagome lay there in his strong, warm, protecting embrace, looking intently into his eyes. It was if his bright eyes were hypnotizing her. She gave him an affectionate kiss, and then snuggled her head into his chest, feeling the heat of his body all around her as if it were a barrier.  
  
Kagome almost instantly fell asleep. Inuyasha knew by the steady beat of her heart, her deep relaxing breaths, and the way her chest rose and fell. All an equal rhythm of a sleeping body of life.  
  
'What is it, Kagome that makes me feel this way? I feel as if I am floating. As if I have never been able to hate in my life. I have hated. But I will never hate you. You are what makes me rise in the mornings, you are what I wait to see during the day when you are at school. With you I don't feel so lonely anymore. I love you and I always will. You are the only one who has accepted me for who I am. Kikyo wanted to make me all human with a jewel. But it disappeared. You are the only one in the world who can ever get close to me, because no one else matters. I want to hold you close to me and never let you go, cause if you leave me, it would hurt so much, it would kill me.' Inuyasha stared at the woman in his arms and bent his head and kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
  
"Never leave me." He whispered to her, inhaling her sweet scent.  
  
"I won't, Inuyahsa" Kagome whispered back. Inuyasha was startled and he looked down at her. She was asleep. She groaned and slid her arm around him, taking a deep breath and letting it out as she swept into a deeper dream. Inuyasha sighed and gave her another gentle, tenderly kiss on the lips.  
  
"I can't stay. I'll see you tomorrow though." He whispered in her ear and shifted away from her getting out from under the covers and out of the twin bed. He bent down and stroked her rosy cheeks. He watched as she squinted her eyes from the feeling of his hands and he smiled.  
  
"I love you." He said and he climbed out the window, making sure he closed it behind him, and he walked home.  
  
Ok I think I'll end it there! Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop the whining I have to get packed to go to my grandparents tomorrow!! And I'm gonna watch Spirited Away. I heard it was really good so I was like, What the heck, I guess I'll watch it. Ne-ways, tell me if you liked this very short chapter and I'll probably have another one up Monday cause I have NO SCHOOL!!! YAY!!! So send in a lot of reviews and the probably will be a GARANTEED!!! Oh and, do you guys think that Inuyasha is a bit too OOC in this fic? Should I make him more of and agitated guy like he is in the anime? I kind of think I should. Well it's all up to you guys!! (AGAIN!!! Don't take GUYS LITERALLY!!!) The story is only at the beginning of it getting good, trust me. Well ja ne!!! 


	15. Sick

A/n. Alright, first things first!!! 1. I want to say that Hayao Miyazaki is an EXCELLENT writer, Director, and animated drawer!!! Yes, I watched Spirited Away 4 times!! It was Beautiful, Breath Taking, Astounding in EVERY WAY!! I had watched Princess Mononoke two years ago and it was so good that I had begged my mom for months to buy it! I have watched that movie millions of times!!! If you haven't seen any of these movies, you have no idea what you're MISSING!!! Other than Ramiko Takahashi, Hayao Miyazaki-san is My most admired writer of animated films and stories!!  
  
2. I had a GREAT time at my grandparents!! I decorated an Easter egg (I didn't hunt for eggs so I decorated. ~_~) And I drew Inuyasha's face on it!! It was kind of good if you looked at it far away!! Ne-way I was going to keep it but * sniff sniff * I accidentally dropped it on the floor and it Cracked!! I was all like, NOOOO!!! I'm still crying over it!! * Sobbing *  
  
3. I came back home yesterday and got straight on the internet to check my emails and reviews and I had 29!!! Mostly reviews!! I nearly went berserk when I saw that I had 200!! Congratulations to HanyouGohan for being my 200th Reviewer!! I got 3 more this morning so they keep adding up!!! Thanks so much for all your support and making me get off my lazy ass to do something more than sit on my lazy ass and watch tv!! Unless! It's Inuyasha that I'm watching! Then and only then! You'll never get my lazy ass up if that's the case!! ^_^  
  
4. Hmmm...Well I guess I've done said every thing I've wanted to say so I guess it's on with the story!!! Enjoy this chappie or be unhappy!! Oh great, now I'm rhyming!! @_@  
  
Chapter 13: Sick  
  
Kagome woke to the annoying ringing sound of her alarm clock. It was 5:40am and she groaned and stuffed a pillow over her head. The ringing sound seemed to be getting louder and Kagome hit the button on the top of the clock to shut it up.  
  
She lazily sat up in her bed, rubbing sleep from her blurry eyes. Suddenly her mind started working and she remembered. She looked beside her and saw that Inuyasha no longer laid there. She looked around her room and noticed he was gone. 'He probably left before I woke up.' She thought as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a warm relaxing shower to start off her day.  
  
~&~  
  
Kagome raced into the school worried as hell that she was too late for first period. Thanks to Inuyasha for keeping her up late, she fell asleep in the shower! She had woken up when she felt like she was in a freezer from the icy cold water when the hot water went out. When she got out of the shower it was 8:02!  
  
Kagome ran down the barren hall and glanced at a clock on the wall. It was now 8:56! 'Oh great! And I have Coach Higai for Social Studies first period!' She rammed into the main office's door, hitting her forehead on the glass window part. Her books nearly slipped out of her bag, but she caught them before they spilled onto the floor. Before she knew it she hit the floor with a thump her eyes squeezed tightly together from the pain of her head hitting the cold marbled floor. She slowly opened her brown eyes and saw the secretary standing over her.  
  
"Dear child! Are you all right? What were you doing crouching in the front of the door like that?" The old petite woman asked as she helped Kagome off of the floor. Kagome just groaned a response and held the back of her now pounding head.  
  
"You must be late! Come in now and get a tardy slip." The lady said patiently as Kagome struggled to get up. She felt really light headed. Dizzy. She followed the secretary into the school office, picking up loose papers on her way.  
  
When she was in the office there was a strong smell. It smelled like hot spicy popery. It was so strong that it made her nose burn and her throat soar from breathing it in. She could start to feel a throbbing headache surface above her left eye, and she was starting to feel queasy.  
  
"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Kagome mumbled and dumped her books into a blue waiting chair by the desk and ran to the tin trashcan, bending over and gagging, trying to get the bile to come up and out. But her stomach muscles were straining from not really wanting to throw up. If she just relaxed it would come up fast, but a part of her kept it from coming up. Kagome groaned and sat on her knees with a plop and as soon as she took in a deep breath and smelt the spicy popery smell, the bile in her stomach rose and came out in a splattering rush. The secretary came up beside her and rubbed her back soothingly like her mother used to do to her when she got sick and threw up. (Yes, I know ya'll really don't want to know the whole throwing up thing, but hey that's how it is. What? did you want me to just say 'she threw up'? I'm trying to make it long ok!)  
  
"Hmmm..Maybe you should go home today and get better. Do you want me to call your mother and tell her to pick you up? Or do you know someone else that you know?" The secretary asked helping Kagome to her feet and grabbing a tissue for her to wipe off her mouth. Kagome sat in a chair feeling groggy and sighed, her headache getting worse by the minute from the smell. Her throat was burning from throwing up mostly stomach acid.  
  
"I don't think my mother can pick me up because she is constantly busy at work." She then thought of Inuyasha and was starting to hope but remembered she didn't even have his number. How could they go out and not have his number! She mentally slapped herself on the head and muttered, "Ummm...I think I'll just walk."  
  
The secretary looked at her with doubt written all over her face and asked, "Are you sure you can walk that far?" Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"It's not very far and I need some fresh air." She said picking up her books, ready to get out of the stuffy room with that sickening, headache summoning candle.  
  
"Well, go by all the classes you have today and get your assignments, ok? Then you may be permitted to leave." The secretary said signing a note for her teachers. Kagome nodded and rushed out of the office. Then she opened the door to the office and popped her head inside.  
  
"Oh, and can you please blow out that candle? I'm sure everyone who walks in here will appreciate it." Kagome said and was out the door before the secretary could say anything more.  
  
(I wrote that up there Monday, Well it's Friday night sorry It took so long! Well back to the story! n_n)  
  
Kagome slowly walked up the stairs of her school, relieved that she had gotten out of that office. She was glad she was able to go home because maybe she could spend some more time with Inuyasha. But the thought was quickly swished away at the sudden throbbing of her head. If the secretary didn't hit her in the frickin head with the damn door she wouldn't be feeling as if she was going to pass out right then. She stopped outside of Coach Higai's Social Studies door and took in a deep breath. She knocked on the old door loudly, and saw Coach Higai swiftly walk to the door through the glass window. When he turned the knob Kagome took a step back so that she could avoid getting hit in the head again by a solid wood door.  
  
"Ah, there you are Higurashi! Where have you been?" Coach Higai asked in a rough voice that most teenagers were scared of, but Kagome merely gave him the note from the secretary and closed her eyes, not saying anything to him. I mean did she have to? The note explained it!  
  
(Ok!! It's Saturday and hopefully I get this chapter up tonight!!! Ok ok!! I got LAZY!!! There I admitted it!! Dum dum dadum dum dadum dadum dadum!!! I'm a LAZY-ASS Once again!!! u_u;)  
  
Kagome opened her eyes when she heard Coach Higai clear his throat, and apparently, he wasn't too happy.  
  
"Higurashi! Do you know that you'll have a lot of catching-up to do?!" He asked sternly nearly yelling at her. That was about to pull her string. He was sitting there, YELLING at her because SHE was sick?! I don't think so!  
  
"Yes Coach, I do!" Kagome gave him attitude in return of his obnoxious yelling.  
  
"Well then, go ahead and turn in your report." He said crossing his arms. 'Report? What report? I don't remember any re- huh ahhh!!! I forgot all about my report!!'  
  
Well Higurashi?" He asked looking at her suspiciously. Kagome tried to think of an excuse but none really came. She couldn't of course tell him that she was out with a boy cause then, he'd get so pissed off he'd send her to I.S.S.!!  
  
"Do you have your report or not?!" He asked getting angry.  
  
"I..I..forgot it..I mean...I forgot it at...home! Yeah! I forgot it at home cause I was running late. You see I woke up late this morning cause uh...well my alarm clock broke!" Kagome stuttered holding her breath from the expected explosion from her Coach.  
  
"Hmmm..Tomorrow morning BEFORE the first bell rings! You better have that report typed out and ready!" He stated sternly and walked back into his class room slamming the door behind him. Kagome let out a relieved sigh, but she heard Coach Higai yell at someone in the class for putting pencils in his nose, and she decided that being near his room was worse then being in the office and that damn candle.  
  
Kagome had gotten all her work from all her other classes right before the bell rang. Everyone pushed and shoved past her making her head pound even more! She quickly went to her locker to get some extra books for her homework. When she shut her blue locker door her face came only centimeters from someone who annoyed her more than anyone else in the whole damn school cause he ALWAYS asked her out!  
  
Kouga.  
  
"Heey Kagome..What's wrong? Not feeling so good? Well, I could give you much pleasure.." Kouga said seductively and moved closer to her. When Kagome took a step away from him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him forcefully. Kagome gasped. She never knew Kouga was so strong! She tried to pull herself away, but to no avail. Kouga was bending his head about to kiss her neck, but when his lips almost touched her milky flesh he sniffed. He sniffed all up her neck and across her jawline, taking in the scent of a stranger. A male. A youkai.  
  
He quickly pushed Kagome away..growling low. Kagome was startled at the way he acted and felt her cheeks burn hot.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?!" She asked yelling at him. Kouga glared at her.  
  
"No! What are YOU doing with a youk..I mean another MALE!!" Kouga snapped back at her. Kagome was so pissed off. He pulled the end of her string and now, he was going to pay!  
  
"Alright! I have had enough with you, Kouga! I told you BEFORE!! We are just friends!!" She yelled at him. Everyone in the hallways stopped and stared at the two. The hallway got really quiet for a moment, and then there were people whispering.  
  
"I have every right to be with another man because I'm not owned by anyone else but him! So stop acting like I'm yours, because you know what? I never will be!" Kagome turned her back and stomped off leaving Kouga there surprised and pissed, and a lot of teenagers snickering. Then all of a sudden a guy busted out laughing.  
  
"Damn Kouga! That girl totally dissed you man!" Kouga gave him a death glare and picked him up by the collar.  
  
"Do you want to die, you bastard?!" Kouga asked letting his anger out on this guy who couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. The guy wriggled and laughed nervously, shacking his head no. Kouga threw him across the hall making him smash into the wall hard.  
  
"Does any one else want to say anything as shitty as that? Cause if you do, there's plenty of walls for you!" He shouted coldly and slammed an open locker shut, making it echo in the extremely quiet hallway.  
  
~&~  
  
Kagome walked down the sidewalk, her headache wasn't fleeing away like she wanted it to. She started thinking of Kouga's actions on her. He was sniffing all up her neck like a..a dog. He had never done that before. It really wasn't human like, to sniff her and push her away. "That stupid dog!" Kagome yelled out loud not really meaning to.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Came a low but familiar voice from behind her. Kagome jumped and turned around, seeing Inuyasha standing a foot away from her. She smiled at him warmly. How could you not smile at someone so handsome, so beautiful to nature. He isn't just a human, only half. While the other half is a fierce powerful youkai, probably trying to force its self out. Maybe that's why she loves him so much, because he isn't human and he isn't youkai, but both. He wouldn't be Inuyasha if he wasn't both. Just like chocolate milk wouldn't be 'chocolate milk' if milk and chocolate didn't form as one. Right?  
  
Kagome was gazing into his warm golden eyes as he approached her. He kept his hands shoved in his blue jean pockets, looking down at her. Kagome suddenly started to feel sick again and she winced.  
  
"You ok? Why aren't you at 'school'?" He asked as he pulled one of his hands out of his pockets to move some strands of silky raven hair out of her face. His hand brushed against her forehead and he jerked his hand back as if she had burned him. Actually she kind of did. She was running a fierce fever.  
  
"Damn! You're running a fever, Kagome! Come on. We have to get you home!" Inuyasha said picking Kagome up gently He took off for her house, which was just down the road.  
  
~&~  
  
Inuyasha opened the front door not letting Kagome go. He walked around not knowing where all the rooms were. He saw the couch in the living room and walked over to it, lying Kagome down on it very gently. She opened her eyes and he could tell that her eyes looked kind of puffy and her face was flushed with fever. He watched as she turned onto her side and pulled her knees up to her stomach.  
  
"I'm gonna get you some pain killer, so don't go anywhere. Just lay there and rest." He said walking into the kitchen. He looked in every cabinet until he found the one with pill bottles in it. He searched through them trying to find the right one. He saw pills for allergies, PMS, (ain't that nice to know! u_u;) and sore throats. Finally he found the pain reliever and a bottle filled with green liquid, with the lable 'Nyquil'. (Ummm..nope. Don't own em!)  
  
He looked in a drawer and found some wash cloths. He wetted one down with icy cold water and found a cup and also filled it. He hurried back to his sick Kagome and sat doen in front of her, right on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Alright, I have some pain killers and some Nyquil for you to take so sit up." He said setting the cup filled with water on the round coffee table. Kagome moaned and tried to sit up. Inuyasha slid his hand behind her head and helped her. She felt her head go really light and she closed her eyes and leaned her head against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha pulled her back a little.  
  
"Come on, you'll feel better once you take the medicine and rest. Now here." He said getting two pain killers for her to take first. He gave her the cup and she filled her mouth with water. He watched as she leaned her head back and swallowed. He then filled a medicine cup with two table spoons of Nyquil. He held the cup to her, but she shook her head and pushed the cup away.  
  
"You have to take this so that you will get better when you wake up." He said holding it out to her again. Again Kagome protested.  
  
"No, I don't want to sleep when you are here." She said and looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"keh! That wasn't what you said last night! You wanted to go to sleep when I was here!" He said to her mater-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, but when I woke up you were gone." She whispered looking away from him. Inuyasha then felt awful. She thought he had left her because he was mad that she was asleep?  
  
"No Kagome, I didn't leave you cause I was mad. Hell, I wasn't mad at all! It's just that I had to go back home before my parents woke up and found me gone." He said caressing her warm flushed cheek. Kagome just sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Now will you take it?" He asked her quietly. Kagome fluttered her eyes and looked into his molten golden eyes.  
  
"Just promise me you will be here when I wake up." She said warily.  
  
"I promise." He said softly giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Kagome reached for the cup filled with the green liquid, and drank it in two gulps. She shuddered from the taste and stuck out her tonque. The stuff tasted AWFUL!!! She grabbed the cup of water drinking huge gulps of water.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled softly and picked up the wet wash cloth and laid Kagome back down placing the cold wet cloth on her forehead. Kagome let out a long sigh and relaxed. Inuyasha held her hand and raked his nails up and down her fore arm careful not to rake too hard to make her bleed. After about fifteen minutes Kagome fell asleep and Inuyasha lay against the back of the couch holding Kagome to his chest. After a few minutes he fell asleep as well.  
  
Sorry it's a cliffy but I have to finish cleaning my room. So did you like? Plz send in your wonderful REVIEWS!!! n_n Oh yes! I am going to be moving sometime next month so I will keep you updated on when cause after I move It may be awhile before I update! But I promise I will be back!! I'm not going to update my second story until after I move. SORRY!! I will try to update this fic though this week Cause I have TAKS Test!! I hate taking that test!! It's so fricken hard!! Oh and for those who were wonderin I'm from Henderson East Texas! I guess I should put that In my Bio. Yet another sign of laziness! Well send in those reviews and I'll be EXTREMLY HAPPY!!! Thanx! Well, ja ne!! 


	16. A Big Mess

I'm in a happy mood and I guess I'll get off my lazy ass for the second time this week and write another chapter! Thanks to ALL the AWSOME Reviews!! I'm glad you all like my story!! I quite enjoy writing it!!  
  
Tomorrow is the dreadful day, That I will be sent to my own grave.  
  
Yes! You Texans know what I'm talking about!! TAKS IS HERE TO FAIL MEEE!!! I think we should all fail it and make the government curve it back a bit!! Mwaahhahahah!!! Yesss...an evil plan from an evil person!! Mwaahahahah,cough cough, choke, akk..Haha..Ok enough with my evil laugh and on with this fluffy chappie!!  
  
Here it is!! Chappie 14!!  
  
Chapter 14: A Big Mess  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and yawned, stretching out his legs on the comfortable couch he had fallen asleep on. He looked down at Kagome who had turned over, her forehead against his chest and her warm breath tingling his skin beneath his white tank top. He dragged his strong but gentle hand up her side, up her throat, on her cheek and rested it on the side of her forehead since the front of her head was against his chest.  
  
Her fever had gone down a lot and he let out a sigh. He could be a doctor someday. 'Yeah right!' He thought to himself. 'Yeah, I'd give anyone with a sickness pain killers and Nyquil! Give me a break!' He said to himself. He felt Kagome stir beside him and he lowered his head to gently nuzzle her neck. Kagome turned her head the other way so that he could get better access. Inuyasha began to lightly suck her neck, slightly grazing her soft flesh with his teeth. When he moved up to a soft, tender spot beneath her ear, she moaned and Inuyasha looked up catching her eyes flutter then open slowly.  
  
"You're still here." She said through a yawn, wrapping her arm around his waist. Inuyasha responded by moving his hand back down to her waist.  
  
"Of course I am! I don't want my sleeping beauty sleeping for a hundred years." He said giving her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Kagome asked looking up searching for a clock some where on the wall. Inuyasha looked over her shoulder and read the glass clock on the little table near an armchair.  
  
"It's 1:16pm. So you slept for at least three and a half hours." He said sitting up stretching his arms up to the ceiling as he let out a long drone out yawn.  
  
"Are you hungry? I could probably make something, even though I haven't had much experience in the kitchen." He said running his long nails through his now ratty hair. Kagome giggled and sat up beside him.  
  
"If you want to. I don't mind. I could probably eat my grandmothers watery roast right now, and let me tell you, I have got to be dead hungry to even think about eating that!" She said giggling. Inuyasha smiled and stood up in front of her on the couch.  
  
"I don't think I could make roast, but I think I can manage to find something in to eat." He said and turned toward what he thought the direction of the kitchen was. "You stay here and watch some TV while I make us something." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha opened the refrigerator door and searched for something good to relieve Kagome and his hunger. He peered around and something caught his eye.  
  
Pancake mix. (He must not know what a big mess that stuff can make. Hmmm..well, we'll see.) (A.n./ I wrote that up there Monday! It is now Saturday!! Sorry got lazy!! Back to the story ~_~)  
  
He grabbed the box of pancake mix and shut the refrigerator door, making the glass bottles on the inside of the door rattle and clink. "Hmmm.." he muffled as he read the instructions on the side of the box. "All I have to do is add water? Keh! I can make this!" He said to himself as he opened each cabinet in the kitchen to find a measuring cup.  
  
He set the glass measuring cup, a mixing bowl, and an electronic mixer onto the counter and grabbed the box with the pancake mix in it. He fumbled with the opening and when he got the cardboard box lid opened, he poured the amount that the instructions said to use into the measuring cup. The mix came out in a rush and a lot spilled onto the counter and floor, not to mention Inuyasha himself. (Hah! What did I tell you!! It's a mess and he made it!! Heehee!! ~_~;) He quickly held the box up right and guiltily looked at the white powdery mess on the floor. "Damn!" He cursed looking at the white powdery spots on his clothes. He hurriedly wiped off his shirt and pants and went back to do what he was doing, ignoring the lingering mess on the floor and counter.  
  
He filled the measuring cup slowly this time and poured it into the mixing bowl. He then filled the cup with water and poured it over the mix. He plugged up the mixer and stuck it into the bowl. He pushed the button on the mixer down, and faster than lightning, a goopy sludge of mix flew into his face covering his eyes and shirt.  
  
"Damn it!!" He yelled and turned off the mixer. He rubbed his arm across his sludge, covered eyes and wiped some of the sludge away. When he opened his eyes they went as big as plates. There was clumpy pancake mix all over the walls and the wooden floor. Something fell on top of his head and he looked up. Right then goopy mix fell onto his right eye making a SPLAT, sound. Inuyasha closed his eyes and growled with a frustration mark on his head, and held back the urge to just curse the damn mix for hours.  
  
Mean while, Kagome is watching TV and hears Inuyasha curse out loud. She then smells something burning.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is everything ok in there? Is something burning?" She asked as she stands up and walks into the kitchen doorway. When she peeks into the kitchen, she gasps.  
  
Inuyasha had a wet towel in his hand, trying to wipe off the counter that was covered with white clumpy goop. The whole kitchen was covered in it and there was white powder all over Inuyasha's clothes. Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was, and when he turned around, she put her hands over her mouth. His face was covered in clumpy mix and she started to giggle at the surprised look on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha! What happened to you? It looks like you had a hard time!" She said and then busted out laughing. Inuyasha still had a surprised look on his face and he stared at Kagome like she was crazy. All of a sudden, the kitchen filled with black smoke and Kagome stopped laughing instantly and they both turned around to see the skillet on the stove on fire.  
  
"Ahhhh!! Fire! Hurry Inuyasha! Throw water on it!" Kagome commanded, panicking. Inuyasha filled the mixing bowl with water and threw it onto the skillet. The fire hissed fiercely and went out. They both peered into the skillet to see a black flat pancake burned and crisp. Inuyasha had a blush of embarrassment on his face. Kagome sighed and stepped back, but when she did she slipped and fell on her butt on the clumpy mix covered floor. Inuyasha looked at her startled and knelt down beside her.  
  
The kitchen then filled with laughter and Kagome wiped some mix on Inuyasha's face playfully. Inuyasha looked at her and said "Oh! No you didn't," And he grabbed a handful of gloop and smeared it all over her face. Kagome squealed and quickly stood up running to the counter. She picked up the cardboard box full of mix and held it in front of her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Inuyasha said as he slowly crept closer to her.  
  
"Ohhh..but I would!" She said as she flung the box and covered him in white powder. He stood there stunned as Kagome laughed, and he sputtered powder out of his mouth. Inuyasha then went to the refrigerator and opened the door, grabbing a tub of whipped cream. He took off the lid and tossed it aside dumping his hand in and took it out again, now covered with cream.  
  
"No Inuyasha! Don't!" Kagome yelled and backed up against the counter, but Inuyasha went up to her and rubbed whipped cream all over her face, neck and clothes. Kagome screamed in surprise and pushed him away with her hands. She couldn't see because cream was covering her eyes. Inuyasha laughed and Kagome tried to wipe the cream from her eyes. She felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her waist and she tensed, expecting more cream to cover her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think we should stop making a bigger mess. My mom is going to freak!" Kagome stated. "Damn you! I can't get this cream off of my eyes!" Kagome yelled. Right then she felt something warm and wet over her eyelids and she opened her eyes. Inuyasha had licked away the cream on her eyes and was licking down her face to her neck. He licked and sucked the cream off of her neck lavishly and Kagome moaned. His lips led a trail to her collarbone and he nipped right above it.  
  
Kagome gasped and firmly pushed him away. He looked up innocently and Kagome put her hand to the spot where he had bitten her.  
  
"Why did you bite me?!" Kagome asked kind of angry and confused. Inuyasha just leaned in and kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping between her lips. He rubbed his tongue against hers and he felt her shudder. Kagome felt something building in her stomach and she leaned into him, rubbing her cream covered hands on his neck.  
  
Kagome then broke their kiss and said seductively, "I should clean that up for you." Inuyasha watched as Kagome kissed his neck, licking the cream off slowly. Inuyasha groaned when she began to stroke his ears. When Kagome had licked off all the cream, she made a trail of kisses up his neck to his soft lips. She gave him a chaste kiss and said quietly, "I need to take a shower. I feel so nasty!"  
  
"Not without me you won't!" He said as he picked her up bridal style walking out of the kitchen. Kagome was surprised and squealed. 'He's going to get in the shower with me?!'  
  
Ok, I'm sorry I have to cut it off here but I need to know from you! Would the story be rushed and too fast for Kagome and Inuyasha to take a shower with their clothes off? Or should I wait till later and let them take a shower together with their clothes on? It's all about what you think, and BE HONEST!!! I really need to know so put it in your review. Well I'll probably have the next chapter up in the week sometime so send in those reviews!! Ja ne! 


	17. A Very Important Author's Note

Alrighty people, this is what has been happening lately.  
  
1. I have been busy cleaning the house.  
  
2. I have been packing my crap.  
  
3. I'm going to be movin next weekend.  
  
And 4. Hmm..well..I've just been busy ok?!!  
  
Yes I know all of you are like WHAT THE HELL IS TAKIN HER SOO LONG?!?!? Yess..I'm talking to you NBKitty..And lots of others!! Well, it's not all because I've been working my ass off for the past two weeks, but it's the situation you people have put me in!! Yeah you know what I'm talking about!! Clothes on! Clothes off! Clothes on! Clothes off! And blaahh blaahh blaahh!!! I have tried righting the chapter 4 different times so all of you will get what ya want! Well, heh, I have one way to do it!! BUT!!! Of course I ain't gonna tell ya cause I don't really want ya to know right now cause, let's just say I want to surprise some of you all!!.  
  
I did understand the rushed part of my story and I'm glad most of you told me, so no, the surprise ain't gonna be a lemon.  
  
Ok, I'm gonna ask you all a question, AND!! I want a simple that's good or, that's gonna suck, ok? Some of you wanted clothes off and some of you wanted on, right? So I was thinking, maybe they should only keep their underwear on, ya know, like bra and panties on Kagome (of course) and boxers for IY? Tell me 1. It's a good idea 2. It's stupid. If you pick #2 then tell me what you think should be done.  
  
Well I g2g because I have to get done packing little stuff, and I have to eat.  
  
P.S. I probably won't update till I move. But I SWEAR!! I'll be back!!  
  
Ja ne! Arigotou!  
  
InusBabe4921 %Andrea% 


	18. An I'm Back!

Ahhh!!!! I'm alive!!!! I'm ALIVE!!!! I'm..ok you get the message, I'm alive!!! And I'm back!! Even though it took about three freakin months!!! I know most of you are pretty pissed that you've had to wait SOOOOOO Long for the next chapter, and you're gonna have to wait ONE more DAY to get it because I had written it on a notepad and FF.net can only take it if it is on Microsoft Word. So yes this is another one of my lousy Authors Note! * See's Reviewers with eyes glaring and smoke coming from their ears, and..HEY!! Stop Holding your breath!!! You're turning purple!! Points to one individual Reviewer *  
  
Ummm..ne-ways, I was just going to explain why it took so long for me to get back to the internet world. Heheheheummmm..*Clears throat, then takes a deep breath*  
  
Alright! I know that you all were like, 'It doesn't take THREE DAMN MONTHS TO MOVE!!' How do I know?!?! Cause you all put it in your Reviews!! Yeah, you were all right. It doesn't take three months to move, and it didn't. We moved into this house on May 30, 2003. (It's been three months,not YEARS!! That's why I put the year!..Ok..That was stupid!! U_U;) And we settled in really quickly. (Oh, and Thank you ALL Who wished me a good move, I really appreciated it!! It was kind of fun, but putting stuff up was a drag!! ^_^) And I was expecting to get on the internet a week after we moved, but there was bad news. Where we put the computer, there was no phone line connecter thingy, there were only phone lines in the bedrooms!! So dad went to get a long enough phone cord to connect to the one in my brother's room, but every time he would get one it was tooo short!! And when I asked him when he was going to get the internet up, he'd say, "Ok listen Andi, I have a whole notepad of things to do, and let's just say that hooking up the internet isn't even on the first ten pages. Sorry" I died when he said that, but a cranky old witch brought me back to life, so I could update later on when dad did hook up the internet. Well, dad did get a long enough phone cord, but there's a password on the internet so I can't get on until my parents get home, (that's in the evenings) But that's all about to change.  
  
Oh, another thing, I had to change the whole shower thing. * Hears all Reviewers gasping * Yes I know. Here's why. I didn't know that family were reading my fic, and I never did intend on any family reading it, but when my brother went to my grandparents house to spend a week, he told my Granny all about my story for some stupid reason, and well, Granny read it. Granny wasn't pleased..at all. She told me that I was too young and that I was only 13, and blah blah blah, and she said if I didn't do some changes, she would have to tell my dad. BUT!! I asked her if she wouldn't read my fic and she said she would, that she trusted me to slow down a bit. Well, I will..maybe a pinch. So I changed it all to swimwear, except Inu. He's in boxers. Don't be disappointed!!! Trust me!! You'll like it a lot better!! I'll have to keep it at PG-13, so sorry for those of you who wanted a lemon. Hey!! Just because there aint no lemon doesn't mean there isn't going to be MAJOR FLUFF!! More and more Fluff!! Heehee!! Trust me! These next chapters are going to keep you on the edge of your seats!! I just can't wait till ya read 'em!!  
  
I think I explained about everything I need to right now. Oh wait, Some asked if the story was close to the end, HELL NO!!! This story may go on forever!! Remember, I just write off the top of my mind!! So, much enjoyment for a few years!! Oh yes, and NEW Episodes of INUYASHA!! Aug. 25!! Mark it on your calendars. Ummm..I think that's all I have to say..I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow evening! Love you all!! Ja!!  
  
*~InusBabe4921~* ^Andrea^ $Andi$ 


	19. Water Fun

Hellooo!! I'm back! But this time I have a chapter instead of a dumb Author's Note! ^^ I told you I would have this chapter up today, and I do!! Heehee!! I'm in a good mood, cause I'm finally UPDATING!! I'm just as happy as you people! I also wanted to thank you all for Reviewing my stories while I was away. I got about 80 reviews!! But, that wasn't even close to being half of my emails!! If I totaled it up, I would have had 532 emails!! In just THREE MONTHS!!! Well, to be honest, most of them were Author Alerts! But hey! I had to go through all that stuff!!  
  
Ne-ways, I'm gonna shut up now because I'm sure all of you want to read the chapter. Soooo Read away my fans!!!! ENJOY!!! ^_____________^  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Inuyasha raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time while Kagome fretted about what he just said. Shower..shower..shower! With Inuyasha?! Was all that went through her mind. Before she knew it, he was at the top of the stairs, and slowly walked now down the dim hallway.  
  
Apparently, he didn't know where the bathroom was, and Kagome wriggled in his arms and he set her down. Kagome didn't want to move, her heart was pounding so hard and fast that she thought a deaf person could hear it. But she walked very slowly, Inuyasha following her from behind. She came to the bathroom door and stopped, her forehead only two inches away from the wooden door. Before she could turn around though, her forehead banged into the door, and she felt Inuyasha's body against her back.  
  
"Shit! I'm sorry Kagome! I guess I wasn't look..ing..." Inuyasha trailed off his sentence as he saw a huge frustration mark on Kagome's head. He took a few scared steps back and watched as kagome slowly turned around. Her eyes were closed and her mouth looked as if she was trying to calm some anger, which made Inuyasha take another step back.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome didn't open her eyes but her voice was soft and nice. "DON"T YOU THINK I HAVE HITTEN MY HEAD ENOUGH TIMES TODAY?!!" She exploded rubbing her forehead with her hand. Inuyasha brought his hands up in front of his face and cowered away from her until his back met the wall.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, I umm..wasn't paying..attention?" He said in a scared kind of voice, waving his hands in front of his face. Kagome stared at him for a moment then took in a deep breath and let it out gradually.  
  
"You know what? I am going to my room and I don't want you to come in!" Kagome said quickly, turning around to walk to her room. Inuyasha blinked a few times, obviously dumbfounded.  
  
"Hey! I said I was sorry didn't I? Why are you so pissed at me? Hey!" Inuyasha yelled taking a few steps further towards Kagome who was almost to her bedroom door. Kagome said nothing.  
  
"Hey! Are you listening?" Kagome was still silent. "Ohhh..I get it! You're gonna ignore me now!" Kagome opened her door and glanced back, smiling. Then she hurried inside and shut the door. Inuyasha threw his hands up and wondered if that smile was a teasing one or she had something planned.  
  
"Fine! I'm gonna go sit in the living room till you come out!" He yelled walking down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome dug through her top drew of her dresser, looking for her blue bikini that had little designs all over it in a lighter blue. She pulled it out and crammed everything else that she had thrown on the floor back into the dresser drew, struggling to shut it back again.  
  
She changed into the bikini quickly, and then put her dirty splotchy uniform in the dirty clothesbasket in her room. She stood in front of the mirror adjusting the bikini top before slowly and quietly opening the door, as not to let Inuyasha hear her. She crossed over to the hallway bathroom and grabbed an orange beach towel that had a huge multicolored fish on it, and wrapped it around her tightly. She walked over to the tub and grabbed her cucumber melon shampoo and conditioner, and walked out into the hallway.  
  
She could hear the TV on in the living room and she assumed Inuyasha was sitting on the couch watching a movie. She quietly walked down the stairs, watching her steps carefully and made sure to step on the part of the stairs where they don't creek. Kagome was in the middle of the stairs when-  
  
CREEEEEK!!  
  
Kagome stilled instantly and held onto the polished wooden rail while holding the shampoo and conditioner against her chest, looking into the living room. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice and she continued. Once she was on the second to last step, she could see the back of Inuyasha's head, of course, he was sitting on the couch watching something she's never seen or heard of before. His ears were pointing forward and she knew he didn't know she was there.  
  
She walked a ways from behind the couch and she stopped when his ears swiveled in her direction.  
  
"Kagome, I know that's you! What are you doi-." Inuyasha turned to see Kagome running into the kitchen and out the back door. Inuyasha got up and chased her wondering what the hell she was doing.  
  
He opened the back door and didn't see her anywhere. 'Feh, two can play this game.' He thought and sneaked to the side of the house. Right when he turned the corner though, a rush of water sprayed him in the face. And it was hot!  
  
"Ouch! Hey!" He jumped into a tree against the house. "That water is fucking hot!" He yelled at Kagome who was holding a green water hose and giggling.  
  
"Well, duh, Inuyasha! It's been sitting in the sun all day! What'd you expect?!" Kagome asked still giggling.  
  
"I didn't expect to get sprayed with a damn water hose!" Inuyasha pointed out, leaning off one of the branches in the tree. Kagome lifted the water hose and sprayed him in the tree and Inuyasha jumped out, landing in front of Kagome. His clothes were soaking wet, his hair was scraggily, which kind of looked like a mop, and his ears were back against his head. He gave Kagome a glare and Kagome broke out in a million laughs.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha! Why are you so mad? I'm just having some fun!" Kagome tried saying through her endless laughter. Inuyasha gave her a dumb look and then Kagome lifted the nozzle of the hose and smirked.  
  
"Move and I'll spray!" She said in a playful tone. Inuyasha seemed to just notice that Kagome was wearing a blue bikini, and he stared at a few places for a bit to long with his mouth opened slightly. He was then, again, sprayed with cold water.  
  
"Hey!! I didn't move, you wrench!!" He yelled at her while fisting his hands and looking kind of like a monkey.  
  
"Yeah, but you were staring, you hentai!" Kagome teased. "You're just like Miroku and you know it!"  
  
"What!! Umm, for your information I'm nothing like that lech!" He stated flatly with his eyes narrowed. Ok, where is this conversation leading to?  
  
Ohhhh..so umm, you gonna prove that?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and smirked; apparently amused with the fact that Inuyasha was about to admit his perverted side.  
  
"Feh!!" He snorted, crossing his arms and looking away with his eyes closed. Surely there's a point to this.  
  
"Soooo, you are!!" Kagome giggled and watched as his eyebrow twitched and his hands fisted until his knuckles were white. Kagome was enjoying this little game. 'He can't say that he's not just a little perverted sometimes cause all guys are! Unless you have matured a lot at the age of 17, and well, heh, I don't think so.' Kagome thought taking a few steps back. "And plus, he was considering on taking a shower with me! Now that is proof enough.'  
  
Inuyasha opened one eye and peered at her moving back and he closed it again. 'What was she trying to do anyways? Calling me a hentai? Saying I'm like Miroku?! Wait till I get my questions out.'  
  
"Sooo..there's no protesting or sarcasm, or any bad come backs?" Kagome asked, staring at him, just waiting for something unexpected.  
  
"Sooo..you like Miroku." Inuyasha mocked her and smirked facing her. He saw as Kagome was shocked and her cheeks flushed some.  
  
"Of..of course not!!" Kagome stammered glaring at him. Inuyasha started to walk towards her, and she held up the water hose, taking aim on his head.  
  
"Ohhh..but I think you do." Inuyasha said teasingly taking more and more steps until he was a foot away from her. Kagome smirked again and said almost honestly, or it sounded honestly, "What if I did?" She asked and Inuyasha's eyes went wide and stared at her in shock. Kagome laughed and, again, sprayed him with the water hose, but this time he didn't just stand there. He leapt and gripped the green gardening hose and tried to yank it away from Kagome. Kagome held on tight and tried to pry his hand off but she soon lost her footing as Inuyasha popped the back of her bikini top and she fell right onto her butt.  
  
"Pay back!" Inuyasha exclaimed while spraying Kagome with the hose. The clumps of pancake mix in her hair was like glue now and the hard concrete pavement was dark from the water. Kagome lifted her hands and tried to stop the rush of water from hitting her face.  
  
"Ok, OK!! Inuyasha please!" Kagome begged and giggled at the same time. She noticed the shampoo and the conditioner next to her and she grabbed the shampoo.  
  
"Alright I give up!" She shouted and the water stopped. She opened the shampoo bottle and got up quickly, grabbing Inuyasha's fore arm pulling him down a little and squeezed some cucumber melon shampoo on top of Inuyasha's silver covered head. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist firmly but gently and she dropped the bottle of shampoo. The air had a cucumber melon scent and Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"You think you're pretty sneaky don't you?" Inuyasha asked while letting go of her wrist and bending down to grab the shampoo bottle. When he did he felt Kagome's hands on top of his head, her fingertips massaging his scalp, lathering up the shampoo into suds. Then she started to scratch the base of his ears, and moving up little by little till she reached the very tips. Inuyasha found that he had sat down at one point and he enjoyed the sensations that were running through him from Kagome's ministrations.  
  
Kagome giggled when she heard a low vibrating sound in Inuyasha's chest, and knew he was purring, and scratched the base of his ears again. "Inuyasha, you're an inu youkai, or part anyway, right?" Kagome asked using one hand to wipe shampoo suds from his forehead to keep it from running into his eyes.  
  
"Mmm hmm.." He answered through his purring, leaning his back against Kagome's slender legs.  
  
"Well, I didn't know dogs purred!" Kagome said, pinching the tips of his ears gently with her forefingers and thumbs. Inuyasha stopped purring almost automatically and opened his eyes.  
  
"I don't purr!" Inuyasha stated tilting his head to the side irritably. Kagome let go of his ears and walked over to stand in front of him.  
  
"Ah! You just were!" Kagome exclaimed surprised that he would lie about the fact that he was purring.  
  
"No I wasn't!" He yelled back at her standing now to ware he was only inches away from her.  
  
"Then what do you call it dog boy?" Kagome asked raising her hands to rest on her curved hips.  
  
"A low growling." He stated flatly narrowing his eyes giving her a look like 'Duh!'  
  
"Pssst! Yeah right." Kagome said to herself rolling her eyes. For some odd reason Kagome felt kind of awkward. Inuyasha wasn't taking her teasing as lightly as some people would, and the way he was constantly yelling at her was making her regret all the teasing. Alright, so some people can't take jokes and some can't take a bit of teasing without thinking you're being serious! And let's just say, Inuyasha is both of those people.  
  
Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that when she came back to reality, she spotted Inuyasha a few feet away from her, his back facing her. She watched as he pulled his soaking wet shirt, which still had some white splotches on it, over his soapy head and shook it out. Then Kagome saw him fumbling with the button and zipper to his pants and then pushed them down to about his knees and paused for a second, and lifted his knees out of the wet denim. Kagome instantly put her hand where her mouth was and giggled. Because Inuyasha had a keen sense of hearing, he turned around with a huge blush on his face. Kagome stared at his boxers. Kagome giggled at his boxers. Kagome loved his boxers! They were a goldenrod yellow with brown..doggie foot prints all over them!!! They were adorable!!  
  
"Where did you get those boxers? They're cute!" Kagome exclaimed staring at Inuyasha's blush as it grew darker.  
  
"M-my Mother got them for me! I don't like them though. I just wore them cause my other ones are dirty!" Inuyasha stated, and Kagome giggled again.  
  
"They suit you though!" Kagome said, but Inuyasha obviously didn't agree from the look on his face.  
  
"I'm not some pet Kagome!" He explained giving her a glare.  
  
"Ok, ok. I didn't say you were."  
  
Kagome bent over and grabbed the water hose and walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at her and Kagome stopped. Inuyasha's skin was stretched tight over his cut abs and chiseled chest. There were little drops of water all over him and the sun reflected off of them making him glisten. Kagome sighed. Never has she ever thought she would have a relationship with someone like Inuyasha. Yeah, of course he is sometimes an ass, but everyone is an ass sometimes, right?  
  
"Look whose staring." Inuyasha pointed out sarcastically, but it seemed as if his mood had changed. Kagome walked on towards him and held up the hose.  
  
"You want to rinse out your hair?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, cause the smell is starting to suffocate me. It smells like you!" Inuyasha said pulling his hair back with one of his hands like he was putting it in an invisible ponytail.  
  
"Uhh! Oh, so now you're saying that my smell suffocates you?" Kagome asked getting angry, her hands clenched and her eye was twitching irritably. Inuyasha chuckled and grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to him forcefully. She fell against his bare hard chest and he wrapped his arms all the way around her, holding her tight against him while swaying a bit.  
  
"Not really," He said gently into her ear. "You smell..nice." Inuyasha finished kissing her earlobe. Kagome felt her blush burning into her cheeks and sighed into his chest and started to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha asked pulling away. Kagome only smirked.  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! It was fun to write and I actually liked it! If you say you hate me cause I couldn't write the shower scene, I'm gonna..I'm gonna..CRY!!! * Sobbing softly * u_u But just so you know, you can state your opinions here cause I'm writing this for your enjoyment. That's why I take some of your opinions at times, like the movies and the shower thingy. Also, I totally understood that Kag, and Inu's relationship was speeding a little tooo fast, so I'm glad I did this instead! I just don't want to lose any reviewers!! I was also thinking on writing a lemon for those who wanted one. It's not gonna be based on this story though. But hey! I'm gonna write it so there! I just don't know when yet! U_U;  
  
Ne-ways, review this chap and tell me what you think!! Love you all no matter what! Ja! ^andi^ 


	20. An Argument and Inuyasha's Cousin

Helloo!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been busy shopping for school and I've had band camp to go to! I hate band now! I think I'm gonna quit! Ne-ways, I haven't been able to read any fics so sorry if I take too long to review, but I will get back to reading your fanfics! And tell me if you want me to post your story here cause I'll do it!! I've had one ask me but I accidentally deleted it! I'm SOO SORRY!! * Crying * I'll never do it again!!  
  
Oh I saw the Cowboy Bebop Movie, and it was F***in AWSOME!! I'm serious!! If you're interest I will give you a review and a summary on the movie if you email me!! I don't want to take up time here to do it cause I know you all want to read the fic so I'll shut up now!!  
  
Oh and thank you all for Reviewing my story!! I love you all so much!! * Huggles*  
  
Chapter 16: An Argument and Inuyasha's Cousin Shippo  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from his chest by her forearms and looked at her smirk with an eyebrow raised. "Kagome!" He warned when he had a slight idea on why she was smirking. He gazed down at the green water hose that she held in her hands quite firmly, then looked back at her face.  
  
"You better not-" Inuyasha was cut off as water rushed into his face filling his open mouth with water. His hand on her forearm slid down to her hand holding the hose and, with out any trouble, turned it on Kagome, spraying her hair, but not for long. The shampoo was still in his hair and it started to run down his forehead and into his eyes. He let go of Kagome's hand and the hose and covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Ahh!! It's burning! Rinse it out! Rinse it out!!" He cried out, reaching blindly for the hose. Kagome hurriedly sprayed his hair as he bent his head over for her to get all of it. She watched as the soap suds slid off of his long silvery hair along with the water onto the pavement around Inuyasha's feet. When there were no more suds coming off of Inuyasha's hair she stopped the spray, and he immediately swung his head back, the water on his silver wet hair hitting her in the face as he did so. He sighed, and pulled his hair back in his hand.  
  
The wind blew coolly against Inuyasha's wet chest and he shivered. "Damn it's cold!" Kagome agreed a little too for she was wet and had less clothing on.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well at least you're not standing out here in a bikini!" She said dropping the hose and turning to get her big beach towel with the big multicolored fish on it. Inuyasha glanced at her backside and crossed his arms.  
  
"It's not even summer yet. Why the hell are you wearing a bikini anyways?" He asked her dumbly, watching as she wrapped the big towel around her for warmth.  
  
"Well it wouldn't be that cold if I wasn't wet!" Kagome paused a bit after she said that, and was so glad Miroku wasn't around to here what she just said. Kami knows what he would be thinking when she said that! 'Wait! Why am I thinking that?!' She wondered, but was totally unaware that she had just said it aloud.  
  
"Thinking what?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed voice, ringing out his long silver hair, and raking his sharp deadly claws through it thoroughly. Kagome looked back at him, suddenly embarrassed that she would have to tell him what she had just thought. Well she could lie and say something else. No. That would make her feel bad for lying to him. Sigh.  
  
"Oh nothing! It was just s-something stupid!" Kagome laughed nervously waving her hands in front of her. She glanced at Inuyasha and caught him giving her an eyebrow raised, arms crossed and a dumbfounded frown.  
  
"Stupid like what?" He asked curiously, eyeing her in a suspicious way. Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him, just to be safe from him bugging her.  
  
"Maybe I just don't want to tell you." She answered in a preppy sort of way, closing her eyes as if saying, the conversation is over. Inuyasha wanted to tease her about it, but it wasn't really in him to do it right then. He didn't feel like doing it, and for some strange reason, Kagome was starting to annoy him. He started to take that as a warning and decided he should leave just to be safe from a fight. He watched as Kagome sat on the wet ground, huddled all up in the big colorful towel, and when she looked up into his eyes he wondered, 'Why do I feel like this? I'm not supposed to feel this way towards someone I love, right? Then why?'  
  
"Aren't you going to come sit by me, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyes came back into focus when he heard Kagome say his name, and he gave her a wry smile.  
  
"No. I think I should get back home, I have..well I have some..chores to do. You know, taking out the trash, cleaning my room, and ummm...well, stuff." Inuyasha mentally slapped himself in the head. He should have just left it at 'Chores' to keep himself from looking and sounding like an idiot! He sighed.  
  
Kagome continued to stare at him, obviously stuck in a different world, but recovered quickly and said, "Ummm..ok. Can I ask you a favor?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Can you help me clean up the kitchen? If my mom came home to that, I think she'd die!" Kagome explained while standing up. Inuyasha said a quick yes, and bent to pick up the bottle of cucumber melon shampoo, while Kagome got the conditioner.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome rinsed out the washrag that was heavy from pancake mix, while Inuyasha stood on a wooden chair wiping off the walls. Kagome rang out the blue spotless rag, and then turned around to see Inuyasha stepping down from the chair and sighed.  
  
"Ahhh, it looks soo much better in here!" Kagome said as she rubbed some sweat from her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, it does." Inuyasha added, looking around with his hands on his hips. He had to admit that for such a huge mess it seemed almost spotless. And of course that he really doesn't clean any part of his house except his own room. So yeah, he felt good about it.  
  
Inuyasha searched for a spot that they had seemed to miss but didn't find one. He glanced over at Kagome who stood on the other side of the kitchen near the sink, and noticed she was staring at the floor near his feet. He looked down sheepishly, but saw nothing worth looking at. He glanced back at Kagome and noticed she was still looking at the floor, but this time with an awkward smile that lit her face. 'Wait! She ain't looking at the floor!' Inuyasha thought and followed her gaze quickly to see she was looking straight at his stupid, ugly, childish doggie print boxers. He growled.  
  
"Will you stop that!!" He yelled covering the front of his boxers by crossing his arms over them. Kagome jerked her head up in surprise.  
  
"What? What? What I do?" She asked dumbly looking at Inuyasha with a surprised look. Inuyasha glared at her for her stupidity.  
  
"You were doing it again!" He exclaimed, his eyes were glaring and his face a scowl.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything, Inuyasha! I was-"  
  
"You were looking at my boxers again!" Inuyasha had cut her off rudely and Kagome's surprised expression turned to wonder.  
  
"What? You don't want me to look at them?" Kagome asked getting an awkward look from the hanyou.  
  
"Of course not! What if you had to walk around in ummm..uh..your brother's under wear because all of yours were dirty? You wouldn't like it if I was staring at them either, now would you?" Inuyasha was surprised he got that out right. Kagome sweat dropped and gave Inuyasha a glare.  
  
"I would have made sure all my panties were clean the day before!" Kagome explained, watching Inuyasha as he tried desperately to come up with a better come back. "Why do you hate those boxers so much? I like them. They suit you good too!" Kagome smiled and Inuyasha looked down at his boxers and back to her.  
  
"Don't treat me like I'm some kinda pet, Kagome! What? Do dog foot prints turn you on or somethin?" Inuyasha asked sitting down in the wooden chair beside him, the one he stood on to wash the walls a few moments ago. Kagome looked at him shocked. Why was this happening? Why were they fighting..over BOXERS?! Kagome could tell that Inuyasha wasn't teasing and knew he would keep on and on and on until he one. 'Kami! The fights we get into!' Kagome thought and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What now? Did I disturb you because I sat down in a chair to hide my boxers from a peeping girl?" Inuyasha asked her in a way you'd ask a baby. Kagome's face went red. Not just from embarrassment, but from anger too.  
  
"No, Inuyasha! I'm not disturbed by that! I'm disturbed by this stupid argument! You take everything so freaking serious, and it bugs the crap out of me! I was just stating my opinion on your boxers! It was supposed to be a compliment! But Noooo! You had to turn it into an argument!" Kagome blew up, rage raining fire in the girl's eyes. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"Well, I would rather someone not to stare at my boxers after I told them not too!" Inuyasha yelled just as loud as Kagome did, and stood up walking towards Kagome.  
  
" Gods, Inuyasha! You're so childish!" Kagome yelled at him, and in the blink of an eye, Inuyasha stood in front of her. He grasped her wrists tightly and pushed her back against the counter hard making her cry out in pain.  
  
"Oh! And you're not childish! You're just a damn-"  
  
"Inuyasha! You're hurting me!" Kagome yelled at him and whimpered when Inuyasha made her bend back, the counter digging into her spine. Inuyasha's eyes had a red tent to them and his face was pale. His white fangs showed more than usual when he talked and Kagome began to understand. She had been treating him like a normal human this whole time, and had forgotten all about his demon side. Was this it? Will he attack her? She closed her eyes, but when he didn't talk she opened them again to see he had closed his own eyes. He was shuddering to keep control over himself, to push back the anger. His face scrunched up and he swallowed hard, then took a deep breath and let it out gradually. His hands loosened on her wrists and he pulled her from the counter a little to relieve the pressure on her back. Kagome looked into his face that was covered by his bangs and saw that his eyes were still closed but his face had relaxed and the color was coming back slowly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked wanting to see if he would talk. Inuyasha shook his head his eyes still closed. Kagome waited a bit and said his name again, but he still refused to talk. So Kagome decided she would show she was sorry. She leaned forward and lifted her hands from his and wrapped them around him, hoping he would embrace her as well. He just stood there for a few minutes and finally he said something.  
  
"I'm..I'm sorry..I almost.."  
  
"I know Inuyasha..I know." Kagome whispered back at him, hugging him tighter for reassurance. Then he finally lifted his arms and laid them on her shoulders, pulling her closer to his bare chest. Kagome could hear his heart beat. It was struggling just a bit from control of two beings. 'This day just seems so terrible, like a nightmare. I hope we don't fight like this again.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"I need to go." Inuyasha said quietly and stepped away from the girl he had almost attacked. Kagome watched as he turned away from her and walked towards the kitchen door. He didn't even glance back at her just raised his hand as if to say bye, and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Kagome looked out the window above the sink and watched as he jumped the wall bordering their yards. Then she remembered. His clothes. She looked over at the table and saw them sitting there. She smiled and walked towards the table and picked up the wet clothes, taking them to the laundry room.  
  
~*~  
  
The phone downstairs rang as Kagome laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking, wondering. 'What happened today? Was it real? It felt like a-"  
  
"Kagome! Telephone!" Mrs. Higarashi called from the foot of the stairs. Kagome sighed and lifted herself from the bed, but then thought, 'What if it's him? Is he calling to apologize again?' She suddenly jumped from the bed and out into the hallway, down the stairs and nearly fell into her mom.  
  
"Slow down there!" Her mom said cheerfully. "Don't want to break a leg or an arm."  
  
"Ok, mom." Kagome said quickly and grabbed the phone from her mother. She put the cordless phone to her ear but hesitated to say anything until her mother was in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome finally said into the phone not knowing if she should dred about the voice coming from the other line or feel relieved.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" A girl's voice came from the other line making Kagome feel relieved. She sighed.  
  
"Hi, Sango."  
  
"What's wrong? Are you still sick?"  
  
"I feel better than I did this morning." Kagome answered, hoping Sango wouldn't ask if something was wrong again if it wasn't from illness.  
  
"You sound like you've had a rough day. You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Ummm..no, not really."  
  
"Ok." Sango waited a few minutes to continue. "Oh yeah, you know, after you left, Kouga got expelled from school for a week!"  
  
"What did he do this time?" Kagome wasn't surprised at all. The guy was always getting himself into trouble.  
  
"Well I didn't see exactly what happened, but Miroku did, and he said that after you turned Kouga down, a guy had to be a smart ass and open his mouth and Kouga wasn't going to take that. So he picked up the guy and threw him all the way across the hall, making him smash into the wall. There's like cracks and a huge dent in the wall now. So the principal caught up to Kouga and suspended him for a week." Sango finished and sighed into the phone.  
  
"Is the guy he threw across the hall ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"His neck is broken, that's all I know." Sango answered. "The guy's parents are probably going to press charges."  
  
"I wouldn't blame them." Kagome added in a low voice.  
  
"So, did you finish your project for Coach Higai?"  
  
"Oh great! I forgot all about it! I'm gonna be in so much trouble! I still have to type it on the computer and print it out, but my computer is broken!" Kagome started to panic. Is this day trying to make her miserable?  
  
"What time is it? I think you can go to the library."  
  
"Ummm.." Kagome ran up the stairs across the hallway and into her room. The clock on her dresser said 6:56pm.  
  
"I can't. The library closes at seven." Kagome felt as though life was beginning to end for her.  
  
"Hmmm..Hey! Maybe the guy next door will let you use his computer. What's his name again? Inuyasti or something?"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said his name barely above a whisper.  
  
"Hey? Why are you whispering? Is your brother around or something?"  
  
No, listen. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I really need to think of a way to get this stupid project done."  
  
"Ok. Just don't stress out about it too much. The worst thing that'll happen is that you'll go to I.S.S."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Kagome pressed the 'OFF' button on the phone and fell backwards onto her bed. "I don't think this day could get any worse!" Kagome said aloud to herself as Buyo jumped up onto the bed and lay beside her.  
  
"Meeooww." Buyo meowed at Kagome who had her eyes closed. Kagome opened them to see Buyo staring into her face.  
  
"Oh, Buyo." Kagome said sympathetically, and scratched Buyo behind the ears. "You're lucky you're a cat. You don't have problems like I do." She paused and thought. "And I don't have as bad a problems as Inuyasha." She let out a sigh.  
  
"Kagome! Dinners ready!" She heard Souta call outside of her door.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome opened the front door with her notes and Social Studies Text Book in one hand and Inuyasha's clean clothes in the other. At dinner she decided that if she was going to get this project done, she would have to make a sacrifice.  
  
To go next door.  
  
Maybe Inuyasha has forgotten about what happened today, or maybe he won't bring it up. Hopefully. Kagome walked past a telephone pole on the side of the street in front of Inuyasha's house and thought, "Maybe I should just turn around. I don't..I can't..Arrgh!! Yes I can! I'm going up to his house and I'm gonna finish my project!' She said to herself as she got up onto the front porch. She took a deep breath and stuck out her forefinger, and pressed the little round doorbell button. She heard the bell going off inside the house and she stepped back a little so the glass door wouldn't hit her. Suddenly the inside door opened and she saw Ethnie, the maid, through the glass door. When she opened the glass door she had a cheery look on her face.  
  
"Hello, honey! What can I do for you?" Ethnie asked in a sweet considerate way.  
  
"Ummm..I was wondering if I could use your computer to finish my project." Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course you can! The computer's up in Inuyasha's room. I'm pretty sure his room is clean." She said inviting Kagome into the house. Kagome looked around at all the new furniture. The inside of the house was huge! There were crystal picture frames on the ledge above the fireplace, and a black leathered couch and loveseat and a huge black leathered recliner, that could easily fit three of her in, and a red wood coffee table that sat in front of the couch. The carpet was white but didn't have a stain that could be seen. The ceiling was triangular which made the living room more spacious. The huge big screen was catty cornered against the front wall near the window looking outside. And when she looked on the floor, her eyes were caught by two others.  
  
"Inuyasha, this girl here needs to use your computer. So show her up to your room while I finish cleaning dishes." Ethnie said as she retreated into the kitchen. Inuyasha was lying on the floor giving her an awkward look. Then all of a sudden she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down to see a little boy with blazing red hair pointing at her.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Whose this? Do you know her?" The little voice piped and then gazed up at Kagome. He had pretty blue eyes that shined with merriment, and a cute little face, but then she saw he had a tail. A red bushy tail. 'Maybe it's fake, but..maybe not.' Kagome thought and looked up to see Inuyasha was standing.  
  
"She's my neighbor. Now leave her alone, and don't pester her." He said not so happily. He looked back at Kagome and Kagome just looked away and caught glance of the stairs.  
  
"Oh, hi! I'm Shippo. What's your name?" The little boy asked, resting a hand on her leg.  
  
"Ummm..my name is Kagome." She said to him and looked over at Inuyasha. "Are you two related?"  
  
"He's my cousin" They both said at the same time in unison.  
  
"Hey! She was asking me! Don't talk unless you're being talked to." Inuyasha scowled out the little boy. Kagome gave Inuyasha a glare.  
  
"Inuyasha be nice to him! I didn't really care who answered." She explained holding the stuff in her hands against her chest. Inuyasha was about to protest with his mouth opened, but closed it quickly and jerked his head to the side while crossing his arms.  
  
"Sooo..Are you going to show me to the computer?" Kagome asked walking towards him. Inuyasha looked at her with sympathy since Kagome was in the way of Shippo's seeing as Kagome approached him.  
  
"Here's your clothes. I washed them today after you left." She whispered to him as she held out his clothes that were nice and folded. He took them but brushed her hand purposely and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hey, why do you have Inuyasha's clothes?" Shippo asked as he ran over and crawled up Inuyasha's leg, then up his side, all the way up to his shoulder.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled at the little boy and pulled him off of his shoulder setting him on the white-carpeted floor. Kagome looked at the little boy and smiled at him and he pranced to the other side of the living room.  
  
"You want to play a board game?" Shippo asked pulling a board game in front of him.  
  
"Kagome has to do something on the computer." Inuyasha explained trying to see what she was holding in her other hand.  
  
"It's for my project in Social Studies." She pulled the Text book into her other hand. "Now can you show me to your computer?"  
  
"Can I come and help you, Kagome?" The little boy asked but Inuyasha raised his hand at him.  
  
"You stay here and play your games." Inuyasha said to the boy, giving him a glare when Kagome wasn't looking. "This way." Inuyasha lead Kagome up the stairs. Kagome was feeling better and she assumed that Inuyasha was too. She liked Shippo a lot. 'He's so cute,' She thought to herself. 'But I think he's a half demon, because normal boys don't have tails. Especially bushy ones. He kind reminds me of a little fox.' She thought to herself as they crossed the dark hallway. Inuyasha stopped at a door and laid his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"I don't stay in my room much so there are still some boxes that I haven't unpacked yet. So we may have to move them out of the way of the computer desk." Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes like golden orbs in the darkness. Then he opened the door.  
  
~@@~@@~@@~@@~ End of chapter.  
  
Well this is the longest chapter yet!! I hope you all liked! The next chapter is gonna be good!! The reason I added a fight in here is because I thought Inuyasha was getting too mushy. But hey! The fluff will be better!! I was glad to finally add Shippo in my story!! I'm gonna try and add Sessy, and Rin and well, every character from the series! Oh and I was just going to let you guys know that Kikyou will NOT let me repeat. Will NOT be coming back from the dead to try to steal Inuyasha away from Kagome! I don't really like it when she does that and to me and some of all of you, Kikyou is dead and burning in hell!! Just thought I'd say that! Well Review and tell me if you liked, if you absolutely hated, ANYTHING!! I take all kind of reviews!! Well I'll update again next week sometime. But I WILL Have another chapter up before I go back to school!! Which is Aug. 18. If you have questions about anything plz Email me. I will write you back!! That's all! Ja! 


	21. Awkward Changes

Hahahahahah!! I'm back earlier than I thought!! Lucky for you guys huh? Well this chapter may add to your confusion a bit but you'll all understand it when you sleep on it!! @_@ Not really! You'll understand tomorrow when I update again!!  
  
I watched the last Episode of Trigun last night!! And let me tell ya! Trigun is the shortest series I have EVER seen!! I love the show soooo much!! But the ending just leaves ya hangin!! Does Knives live? Does Vash and Maryl have something going on?!?!?! Am I just a dense?!?!? * Fans nod * Aargh!! I have recorded every episode!! So maybe I should just watch them all over again a few times till I get it! I hate the ending!! *Cries * If anyone can explain it to me, please email me!! I would really APRECIATE IT A LOT!!! Thanks!  
  
Alright some of you are wondering when I'm gonna update my second story, well I've got the biggest WRITERS BLOCK!! And I am still planning what is going to happen, so it may be awhile! U_U; Sorry!!  
  
Ok!! Storm is on its way so I need to hurry!! ENJOY!! ~_____~  
  
Chapter 17: Awkward Changes  
  
Kagome peered into the dark room as Inuyasha stepped in to find the light switch. She leaned against the hinge of the door waiting until the light was turned on before she would enter. When the overhead light was turned on she was surprised to see that the only thing that was unpacked or couldn't be put in a cardboard box was his full sized bed and computer desk that had his monitor, keyboard, PC, and printer in place.  
  
She noticed that his bed was unmade, his sheets were all twisted and hanging off one side of the bed and his pillow was lying on the floor like he had thrown it there from frustration or something. There were cardboard boxes everywhere, most of them sitting against the computer desk, and some stacked in a corner. It felt cluttered even though there was much space in the middle of the room to walk around. Kagome knew that once all the boxes were discarded, the room would be huge, much bigger than her own.  
  
Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha was and saw him digging around in a box, getting shredded paper all over the floor around him. He pushed the box aside and picked out a box that was stacked in front of the computer desk and with just the slide of his sharp nail the tape made a popping sound and Inuyasha quickly opened the lids and dug around in some more shredded paper. He finally grabbed hold of something and pulled it out slowly. It was a black desk lamp that had a long stretchy neck so that you can move the head of the lamp wherever you need the light to be. He walked over to the desk and set it there, then began to pick up the boxes to put elsewhere.  
  
"Ummm..do you need some help?" Kagome asked in an uncertain voice as Inuyasha walked across the room to the two sliding doors that went to the closet. Inuyasha looked up at her as if he was surprised she was there. Like she wasn't even there before. He continued to stare at her that way and Kagome began to feel uncomfortable, so she walked over to the desk and picked up a medium sized box and walked over to Inuyasha and handed it to him. He took it from her without even looking into her face and placed it in the closet.  
  
Once all the boxes were put in the closet, the area around the desk looked much better. Kagome pulled out the desk chair and sat down looking at the black screen of the monitor. She could hear Inuyasha's black wind pants as he walked her way. The silence that was building tension between them was really starting to annoy her. She wanted so badly to tell him that she was sorry again or how she felt, but it wouldn't leave her mouth. It was just so damn frustrating! So frustrating that tears were threatening to build in her eyes. He wouldn't talk to her or even look her straight in the eyes anymore. Why was he acting so strangely? What happened to the Inuyasha who took her out at night and played around in the park? What happened to the Inuyasha who snuck in through her window and showed his affection? What happened to the Inuyasha who tapped on the window at school to ask her questions about stuff that could wait till later? What happened to the Inuyasha she once new? Kagome felt the tears overflow and she quickly bent her head down so that her black hair formed a curtain around her face. She mentally yelled at herself for thinking about that stuff in front of him knowing that it would make her bust out in tears. She whipped her eyes irritably trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Then she heard him say something.  
  
"Hey, pull out a little so I can plug this up." He said so calmly like everything was all right. So casually, like nothing had happened between them. Kagome nodded and pulled the chair back away from the desk and watched as Inuyasha bent on his hands and knees with the plug to the black lamp in hand, and crawled under the desk and plugged in the lamp into the outlet. He crawled back out and pushed himself off of the floor and walked over to the lamp, and turned it on by pressing a little white button. He fixed the lamp to ware it was shinning on the keyboard, and then turned off the overhead light. The room had just enough light for her and then he turned the computer on.  
  
"There we go." He said bringing up Microsoft Word so she could type her notes down. "You don't need the Internet do you? Cause I don't have it up yet." He said pushing her chair up to the desk.  
  
"No, I have all I need, I just have to type and print it." Kagome said just as casually trying not to think about the change in him.  
  
Silent.  
  
It was silent after that. Inuyasha walked quietly over to his bed and plopped down lying down with his elbow on the mattress and his right cheek in his hand. Kagome began to type the title, and then set her textbook on the desk beside the lamp. She opened it and found her notes there.  
  
"Soooo.." Inuyasha kind of sounded out then added, "What are you doing your 'Project' on?"  
  
"Well, I'm writing the report on when shrines were first made and why they were made and how they were important in the past. Stuff like that, I guess." She tried to explain, then looked back at the hanyou and found some confusion etched on his face. He quickly recovered though, and said "Ohhhh."  
  
Kagome sighed and went right back to typing. All she really needed to do was clean up her notes and copy, so it wouldn't take her very long. She couldn't help but think of Inuyasha's mood swings. When she first walks into the house, he treats her like he's only seen her about once or twice. Then he gives her a sympathetic look, and then, when she gets in his room, at first he doesn't say anything and wouldn't even look at her and now he's talking casually like he had in the past only he's a bit nicer, and she could feel the holes that were burning into her back from his staring. Maybe now's the time to talk.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't concentrate when you are staring at me like that." She said still typing.  
  
"I'm not staring at you! I was just..just..looking at your new clothes. Never seen you wear them before." Inuyasha began to look her over a few times.  
  
"These clothes aren't new, Inuyasha. I'm just wearing a light pink skirt with a blue sweater." Kagome looked at her own clothes and didn't think they were that attractive. 'What am I doing?' she thought to herself. 'He was only using that as an excuse!' (Crap!! Writers Block!! WRITERS BLOCK!! Somebody hit me! U_U;)  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything and Kagome felt herself wanting to tell him about how she felt, but decided she'll do it when she's almost done with her report, just in case there was another fight and she wanted to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome only had to write the ending plot, and decided it was about time. The whole time she had been typing, Inuyasha was reading what was on the screen or he would ask her why she does the stupid homework her teachers gave her. Kagome really had to bite her tongue then. But now she could speak.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out his name as she hit 'print.' She heard Inuyasha yawn behind her and she decided to just continue.  
  
"I..I just wanted to say that I'm..I'm sorry about what happened today." Kagome got out staring at the paper that was coming out of the printer with her report printed nicely in black ink.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Inuyasha kind of whispered. After that was said there was an awkward silence. It was uncomfortable in a way that couldn't really be described, and Kagome decided to continue on how she felt.  
  
"Inuyasha, do I..get on your nerves?" Kagome whispered like she didn't really want him to hear, but then again desperately wanted him to.  
  
"Not really." He added simply, and Kagome could hear him shift in a different position.  
  
"Then why are you treating me this way?" Kagome asked turning in the desk chair to face him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha sounded as if he was getting frustrated with all these difficult questions.  
  
"I'm talking about how you are treating me! You haven't been treating me like you have in the past! I feel like you and I are spreading farther and farther apart." Kagome was feeling weird now. But why? Inuyasha isn't the same. How could he change so much in one day.  
  
"Kagome. I don't want it to happen again! Don't you understand? I could have hurt you today!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Well, it was my fault! I pushed you to do what you did, and I'm sorry! Ok?" Kagome was on the brink of tears now.  
  
"Noooo! I could have prevented it more than you could have!"  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Kagome asked, anger making her voice higher than usual. Inuyasha sat there, clenching his red sheets in his fists.  
  
"I..I-"  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you and Kagome finished yet? Do you want to come play games with me now?" Shippo's voice came into the room. The door opened a little and shippo stuck his head inside.  
  
"No! We're not finished and we don't want to play games right now!" Inuyasha was in a poor mood and Kagome could see the hurt in the little boy's eyes.  
  
"I can't play tonight, but maybe some other time, ok?" Kagome suggested to the boy and then glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok!" The little boy shut the door and sang a little tune down the hallway. Kagome wanted so desperately to cry, but wasn't sure what Inuyasha would do if she did so.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't.." Kagome paused a little as she stood up. "I don't want to fight or argue with you. I want it to be like it used to be." Kagome stopped at the edge of the bed and knelt down, looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Don't you?" Inuyasha placed his hand on top of Kagome's head and smirked.  
  
"You're a stubborn girl, Kagome. I'm surprised that you still want..to be with me." Inuyasha lowered his hand to her cheek, and rubbed her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"How could you say that? I've never been this close to anyone before, and I don't want to loose you." Kagome said to him and she stood and sat down on the bed. Almost immediately Inuyasha pulled her to him and embraced her for a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I don't want to loose you either. I mean, who else will let me sneak through their window at night?" Inuyasha joked and Kagome teasingly pushed him away.  
  
"Like I said, I'm gonna lock it from now on. So you're just bad out of luck, dog boy!" Kagome teased and Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Well, like 'I' said, you will let me in." Inuyasha mocked her. Kagome grabbed his hand and studied the deadly claws on it. When she ran a finger down one, Inuyasha kind of jerked his hand away. It made him nervous when she studied his demon features.  
  
"Let's just forget about what happened today and try not to fight so much. Deal?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Deal." Inuyasha stretched out his arms above his head and popped his neck with the jerk of his head. He let out a sigh and rubbed his arm.  
  
"I think we should spend a day alone. You know, away from each other." Inuyasha said looking at the printer that had long ago stopped printing.  
  
"What? What are you saying?" Kagome asked, confusion was nearly killing her.  
  
"I just..I need some time alone. That's all. Just to think about some issues." Inuyasha looked at her pleadingly, hopping she would understand.  
  
"All right. All people need some time alone. Tomorrow we can think and then maybe the next day we can go out and see a movie or eat out, and maybe just hang out with some friends." Kagome hopped that he would agree, cause they never really go out and do stuff.  
  
"I guess." Inuyasha didn't sound all that excited, but he will when the time comes. Kagome thought back to her project and looked at the time.  
  
"It's almost ten o'clock. I should be getting home now. I guess I'll see you Wednesday?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, Wednesday." Inuyasha nodded as Kagome walked to the desk to collect her report. Inuyasha rose from the full sized bed and followed Kagome out the door with her report and notes.  
  
As they walked down the stairs Kagome could hear Shippo singing merrily as he played his board games. When they appeared in the living room, Shippo shouted out, "Kagome!! Can you come over and play tomorrow?" Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha and he gave her a look that said 'tell-him-some-other-time- ' Kagome smiled cheerily at the little red headed boy.  
  
"How about..Friday? I don't have any plans then." Kagome thought back and was trying to see if she was right.  
  
"Ok!" Shippo said gleefully but yawned right after.  
  
"You should go on up to bed Shippo. It's waaay past your bed time, runt." Shippo nodded and ran over to Kagome and hugged her leg before shyly running up the stairs to the guest room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome walked out the front door. Inuyasha shut the door behind them.  
  
"Sorry about that. Shippo's a pest some times. He always wants people to play with him. It's just my luck that I'm stuck with him till next year." Inuyasha muttered with annoyance.  
  
"Don't say that! Shippo's very cute and playful! He's just a little kid, about 5 right?" Kagome estimated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it's only normal that a five year old would want to play all the time. Didn't you want to play all the time when you were that age?"  
  
"Feh! I didn't bug people all the time!" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome sighed and turned away from him.  
  
"Is Shippo a ummm..hanyou like you?" Kagome felt kind of stupid for asking him such a question. Inuyasha closed his eyes and smirked.  
  
"Actually, he's the real thing." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean he's 'the real thing' Do you mean he's all youkai?" Kagome asked astonished.  
  
"Yeah. He was an orphan too. His parents died by two demons, so the country put him in an orphanage. My foster mother's sister thought she would be able to take care of him because she can't have children. But she's sick with a disease and is dying. Shippo doesn't know it yet. He thinks he's here to spend time with us for a while, which he is, but the main reason is that there's no one to take care of him. My foster parents are going to spend some time with Naiyomi when summer starts. So I'll be stuck here with Shippo most of the summer." Inuyasha explained. Kagome was shocked to hear all of this.  
  
"Oh, poor Shippo! He's going through such a hard time with his foster mother dying and he doesn't even know it!" Kagome sympathized. "What happens if Naiyomi dies?"  
  
"Either he'll be put in an orphanage again, or we will take the responsibility of him." When Inuyasha said that, she thought that he meant him and her were going to take care of him but slapped herself in the head.  
  
"How can you be so mean to himwhen all this is happening?" Kagome asked him with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Because if I act any different he'll suspect something! Just like you did earlier!" Inuyasha stated harshly. Kagome nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"Well, I better get going and finish some of my other homework." Kagome held her report against her chest and turned to step off the porch. "I'll see you later, I guess." Kagome added as she walked on.  
  
Inuyasha could sense her awkwardness towards him and knew she didn't feel quite the same about him. He didn't want that to happen! He even knew he had a change in attitude. It's because tomorrows the day. 'Damn tomorrow' Inuyasha cursed and decided he should let Kagome know that the change won't last long.  
  
"Kagome!" He hollered out her name when she was walking down the side walk. Kagome paused and turned to see what he wanted and saw him running across his yard towards her. When he reached her, he pulled her towards him and his lips met hers. It was strange how every time he kissed her it felt more and more exciting. Kagome was surprised. Shocked really, her arms were trapped between them holding her report, and her knees felt weak. When Inuyasha pulled away Kagome knew, just by looking in his blazing eyes that everything was starting to be normal again.  
  
"I feel much better now." Inuyasha whispered to her, his lips just 2cm from hers, his hot breath dancing on her face.  
  
"Me too." Kagome whispered back, and shared a chaste kiss before departing back to there houses. "Night." Kagome said sweetly when she had walked a few steps.  
  
"Night." Inuyasha returned before walking up his lawn back to his house.  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs to the Higarashi Shrine and when she was at the top, a smile spread the corners of her lips.  
  
**@@**@@**@@**@@ End of Chapter.  
  
Ok, I didn't really get to put the 'GOOD' part in because there's a HUGE STORM coming. So I'll just update now and update again tomorrow! Sorry if this story is starting to confuse you, cause I know all of you are thinking 'Why the hell does he want a day to think?' Well there's a reason!! Don't worry it's a reason you will totally understand tomorrow. I am going to put a word that is going to be a point in the next chapter. Here it is!! "Closet". It is going to have to do with a closet. Oh it's gonna be good!! Nothing sexual! NUH UH!! But something that will have you hitting your head in frustration! Kind of like when you are trying to be quiet not to wake someone up and you accidentally knock into something and it falls over and it makes a loud "SMAAASH!! And then you just want to hit yourself in the head?! Yeah that's how it's gonna be! I know ya'lls suspicions are running high, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow!!! Send in those reviews!! I love them so much!! Oh, and I love the people who write them two!! Heh heh heh heh..@_@ AAAHHHHH!!! STORM COMING!!! MUST UPDATE!!! AAAAAHHHHH 


	22. Trapped in a Closet and the Change in In...

Here I am!! I'm so sorry I didn't update the other day!! I've got the worm! No!! I don't have WORMS!! I have A WORM!! It's a little virus that shuts down the computer after you spend about 5 minutes on the internet. A box shows up and says to save all the data that you have cause the RPC is shutting down the computer in 1 minute. A lot of people are getting it and my dad is a Computer Specialist and all the computers at the company he works at have got the worm, but they've already treated theirs. Dad's going to get rid of ours this weekend so if I get this chapter up you know I got lucky!  
  
Some of you have sent me emails asking questions but because I've got 'THE WORM' I haven't been able to write you back. But I still kept your emails so I will answer your questions and stuff next week. Ok?  
  
There was something else I was going to let you guys know but I can't remember.. Oh yes!! This chapter is what I've been waiting to write since the third chapter of this story. I couldn't wait to write it and knew it would be good!! I just need ya'lls opinion!! So read it and Review plz!  
  
Oh yes and I'm sad to say that I have lost some reviewers, cause I haven't been getting as many Reviews as I used to and that makes me sad!! * Cries *  
  
Well, here it is!! ENJOY!! @______________@  
  
Chapter 18: Trapped In a Closet and the Change in Inuyasha  
  
The morning was going great! Kagome's alarm went off at the right time, she didn't fall asleep in the shower, and she actually got all her catch-up homework done the night before. What could possibly go wrong on such a perfect day?  
  
~@_@~  
  
"Oh noooo!!" Kagome groaned out as she opened her blue book bag to reveal that no Social Studies book was there.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Yumi, the girl that sat beside Kagome asked. Kagome plopped down in her green chair and let out an exasperating sigh.  
  
"I accidentally left my Social Studies book at home!" Kagome laid her head in her hands. Yumi smiled.  
  
"Just go to the cabinet and get one from there. Coach will never find out. Unless.." Yumi spread out the word 'Unless'. "He checks to see if we have the right books, but I doubt that!" Yumi giggled. Kagome just let out another sigh.  
  
During class when Coach Higai was teaching about Japanese cultures, Kagome thought back on last night. And when she thought about Inuyasha kissing her, for some anomalous reason her textbook came into mind. 'I remember taking it to Inuyasha's, but I don't really remember bringing it back home.' Kagome thought on how her hands were trapped between her and Inuyasha, pressing hard against his masculine chest. Kagome gasped. 'All I had with me were my notes and report! That means it's at Inuyasha's house! Oh man! The day is getting worse by the minute! Why is bad luck out to get me?!' Kagome moaned and hid her face in her hands.  
  
"Higarashi! Hello!" Kagome looked up out of her hands and her eyes went blurry, trying to get used to the lighting.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked dumbly. She looked at Coach Higai, who was sitting at his huge paper filled desk and had a strict look on his face.  
  
"You can't read your textbook number through your hands and I'm sure it's not written in your dreams! Now wake up!" Coach Higai yelled at her as a deep crimson blush burned into her cheeks. Stupid Coach had to embarrass people to keep himself entertained. Kagome heard some students whispering and some giggling around her.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome whispered looking at her textbook. When Coach didn't say anything, or lets say, criticize her, she looked up to see his left eyebrow twitching, and a huge frustration mark on his head. She gave him a -what's- stuck-up-your-ass look, and then looked back down at her textbook, acting like she was reading.  
  
"Higarashi? Why the hell aren't you telling me your textbook number? I want it NOW!!" Kagome jerked her head up in surprise. Then she looked back at her textbook, and then at Yumi. Yumi gave her a sympathetic look and Kagome felt as if she was going to kill over.  
  
"Ummm..I..it's 643207." She looked up and saw Coach looking at a paper on his desk.  
  
"That's not your book, Higarashi." Coach Higai said in a threatening voice. Kagome was hoping for a miracle, but wasn't really expecting one to happen.  
  
"It's supposed to be 643211." He looked back at Kagome and Kagome felt as if she was going to die. She cursed at Yumi in her head for jinxing the book check.  
  
"Uh, Coach, that's the number of my book." A boy on the other side of the classroom called out. Coach looked the boy's way and Kagome followed. It was Heiten the guy with the freaky red eyes. Everyone accuses him that they're just contacts, but he always argues back saying they're real.  
  
"Heiten, why do you have Kagome's textbook?" He asked in a curious, strict kind of way he does when he's hiding his frustration.  
  
"How the hell should I know? I just do." Heiten replied leaning back in his chair kicking his shoes up onto his desk leisurely. Kagome was just shocked. Is this the miracle she had hopped for?  
  
"Heiten give the damn book to the Higarashi girl and keep your dirty ass shoes off the desk!" Coach yelled at him then stared back at Kagome.  
  
"Yes sir!" Heiten said sarcastically, then rolled his eyes. He walked to Kagome's desk and dropped the book on top of the one that she had gotten out of the old cabinet. It made a loud bang sound, which made Kagome jump in surprise.  
  
"So who did you steal your book from?" Kagome looked back at coach. She was really getting tiered of Coach Higai and his smart ass attitude.  
  
"I didn't steal it Coach, I took it out of the cabinet because I couldn't find mine!" She burst out with attitude. Coach narrowed his eyes at her. Warningly.  
  
"Is that attitude I'm hearing, Higarashi?"  
  
"Maybe!" Kagome replied, squeezing her pencil from annoyance.  
  
"You know what? I'm really getting sick of your attitude Higarashi, and I'm willing to get rid of it." He said in a warning coaxing way.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well maybe I wouldn't give you any attitude if you didn't act like you had a light bulb up your ass all the time!" Kagome automatically slapped her hands to her mouth. The whole classroom gasped. Then silence. Kagome knew she was far more dead then she intended on being today, which was just her luck!  
  
Coach narrowed his eyes at her and smiled. An evil, malicious smile.  
  
~@_@~  
  
Kagome walked out of the school building at the end of the day exhausted and feeling half alive. But then again relieved.  
  
"Hey Kagome! You so totally told Coach off!" Some boys yelled out a window of a sports car that went down the school's parking lot. Kagome smiled and waved at them. Then heard someone call her from behind. She watched as Sango and Miroku ran towards her laughing.  
  
"Wow! We saw what you did, but we haven't seen you all day!" Miroku stated putting one hand behind his head. Sango laughed.  
  
"Yeah! Where have you been?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I have a week of I.S.S, and everyday I have to run four miles around the track for athletics, and I had to polish all of Coach Higai's football trophies! I hate the punishment, but hey! He needed to hear it from someone, and who else to give it to him than me?" Kagome giggled even though she knew she'd be in a whole lot of trouble when she got home. Sango and Miroku both laughed.  
  
"You know, after you said what you did, I caught Sesshomaru smiling, apparently suppressing a laugh! The first time anyone's seen him smiling! He may like you!" Sango pointed out and Kagome put on a surprised look.  
  
" Pssst, I don't think so! I've got a boyfriend already anyways!" Kagome stated, crossing her arms and closing her eyes to the facts.  
  
"Are you serious?! Since when did you get a boyfriend and WHO is it?" Sango asked shocked. Kagome had forgotten she hadn't even told Sango or Miroku about her and Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah Kagome who is it? The guy next door?" Miroku asked just as curious as Sango.  
  
"Ummm..yeah. We've been going out for about two days now." Kagome answered and saw Sango look puzzled.  
  
"But Kagome, You've just met the guy! How.."  
  
"I don't really know." Kagome cut Sango from her question. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then back to Kagome.  
  
"Love at first sight, huh?" Miroku said looking at his watch.  
  
"I guess." Kagome decided she should hurry and get home before it got too late.  
  
"Well, I've got to run. I have a lot of homework to finish. I'll catch you guys later, all right?" Kagome said running off. Sango and Miroku waved, and then Miroku turned to Sango.  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked her getting closer to her.  
  
"Yeah, I do, but I don't have that sight with you." Sango answered pathetically, walking off, leaving the poor guy standing out in the deserted schoolyard letting out a sigh.  
  
~@_@~  
  
Kagome was fretting about going to get her textbook from Inuyasha's, or whoever's textbook it belonged to. She was afraid he'd think she didn't respect him the way he should be respected. He asks her for a favor and she can't even keep it. It really seemed like to her that Inuyasha was really hiding something, or maybe he was hiding himself.  
  
Kagome decided to go at five o'clock while it's still day. She'll go by, stand outside while he gets the book, and say a quick goodbye and then leave. It's as simple as that!  
  
Kagome walked into the house and saw a note sitting on the coffee table as she entered the living room.  
  
'Kagome, I am not going to be coming home tonight. Masagi is ill and I have suggested I'll help her with the her kids tonight and tomorrow. I've sent Souta to his friend's house so you'll be there alone. I'm sorry it's a late notice, but you'll be fine. If you get scared or need anything, the neighbors are there to help you. There is some left over Oden from my lunch, if you want it. Love you, -Mom-  
  
Kagome let out a sigh. Then walked up to her room to set down her book bag. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then walked back downstairs to get a drink. It was going to be a long night.  
  
~@_@~  
  
At five o'clock, Kagome set foot out of the house and walked over to Inuyasha's house. Over and over again she repeated to herself what she was going to say. When she reached the door she sucked in her breath and rang the doorbell.  
  
Immediately the door opened and Ethnie smiled like she always did. A cheery smile that made you feel almost too comfortable.  
  
"Why, hello again!" Ethnie set the feathered duster that she had been holding, in a pocket attached to her long white apron.  
  
"Hello. Is Inuyasha here?" She asked politely trying to keep herself from stuttering.  
  
"Ummm..no he's not, honey. He left a few hours ago to take Shippo out to have some fun. They should be here at anytime now. Do need me to give him a message?" Ethnie asked grabbing out a pad and pen from one of her other pockets.  
  
"Well, I just came to get my textbook for school. I left it here last night." Kagome explained holding her hands together.  
  
"Well, you can go up there to get it if you like. I'm sure the boy won't mind." Ethnie gestured with her hands for Kagome to enter the huge house. " Sorry if I don't see you when you leave, I have laundry to finish. So just remember to shut the door, ok?" Ethnie went to the far side of the house, opposite of the stairs.  
  
Kagome felt awkward walking around Inuyasha's house without him there, like she was trespassing or something. 'What am I talking about? I'm just here to get the stupid textbook. I'll just grab it and go.' She thought as she reached the top of the stairs and across the dim hallway. When she reached Inuyasha's closed door, she inhaled then exhaled to calm herself. Why was she so nervous? The guy's not even here!  
  
"She turned the metal knob and the door came open smoothly, not even a squeak was made. She stepped into his room and had a feel of familiarity. The way it smelled, it smelled like him, and she had a feeling that he was really there. But of course, he wasn't. Kagome walked to ware the light switch was and turned the overhead light on, lightening the room and revealing his room how it was when she had left the night before. The only difference was that his bed was made. Kagome looked over to the desk and saw that her textbook was just how it was when she had left; beside the black lamp and opened to the page talking about shrines. She walked to the desk and rubbed her fingers across the pages of the textbook. Then closed it and pick it up. The desk chair was sticking out a bit and Kagome pushed it under the desk a little harder than needed be. When she did, a box that is used to put check books in, fell from a shelf on the computer desk and onto the white carpeted floor. The contents of the box fell out onto the floor in a heap, and Kagome bent to pick them up. She decided to keep herself from looking at what ever papers that they were and just stick them into the box. She didn't want to go through his stuff, because she knew she wouldn't want him going through hers. But when she felt a rectangular picture her eyes set to it for some reason. It was a picture of him, his arms were crossed with a sneer look on his face and then there was someone else. Someone with long black hair. But the face was all scratched out, she couldn't even make it out. She sat looking at the picture for a few moments and then she heard the front door down stairs open then almost slammed shut. She listened carefully and could hear Shippo's high pitched voice and then she heard Inuyasha call out to Ethnie that they were home.  
  
Kagome paniced, her hands shook as she hurridly shoved the rest of the stuff back into the box and then place it back on the shelf on the computer desk. She turned the overhead light off then she stopped herself as she almost reached the door. She couldn't just walk out of his room! She looked around and saw the closet. She ran to it on her tip toes and opened one sliding door and squeezed in between the boxes that they had put in there last night. She set her book on a box and used both hands to try and shut the door, but it was jammed. She heard Inuyasha's footsteps as he walked up the stairs and could hear his voice talking about something. When she heard him walking across the hallway she pushed the door hard and it shut until she could see through a little space out into the room. She cut off her breathing so he wouldn't hear her because it was so ragged from nervousness. Then he entered the room.  
  
"When did she get here?" Inuyasha called out as he went over to the desk to see that Kagome had gotten her book. Kagome didn't move. Her hands were over her mouth so that when she breathed he wouldn't hear her. When she took a breath her whole chest shook from worry, and scared that he would probably find her. Her knees were threatening to go weak, but she was determined not to let them. Then she heard Ethnie call up.  
  
"Just a few moments ago. She must have left right before you two got here." Ethnie's voice traveled to Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha let out a sigh, obviously relieved that she was already gone. When he inhaled he paused and started to sniff the air. Kagome looked at him through the space of the door and she stopped breathing and could have sworn her heart stopped as well. He was going to find her! He can smell her here! He can probably hear her too! When Inuyasha started to walk across the room to the closet, Kagome backed up and looked to the side of the closet for cover. It was dark in there but she could see that the corner had nothing in it. She walked over to it and noticed that she could squeeze in there fine. There were two huge boxes beside her stacked on top of each other so they covered up to her chest, and then she hid the rest of her body behind his clothes that were hanging up. She Stopped breathing when she herd him jerk the closet door open harshly. He couldn't see her and didn't even walk into the closet, he just looked around and then shut the doors exactly the way she had.  
  
When Kagome heard him walk out of his room she let out a huge sigh and was shaking all over. She couldn't keep herself from shaking so much. She was so scared. She decided to make a better hiding spot in front of the space so she could see out into the room. She decided to push the boxes in front of the door into the corners of the closet and have them surrounding her. She sat down and rested her back against the back wall of the closet and grabbed a medium box and placed it in front of her. Now she was looking right straight out of the space between the doors and could see his entire room. She was surrounded by boxes and safe, but didn't have a clue on how she was going to get out of here. 'Grab and go. Yeah right!' Kagome thought to herself and moaned. 'Why did I run into the damn closet?!?!'  
  
~@_@~ 3 hours later. u_u;  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep for some time and had woken when her stomach started growling. 'Ahhh, I knew I should have eaten something before I left' She moaned and the oden her mom had talked about played in her mind. She let out an exhausted sigh and looked out into the room again. It was dark in there now and Inuyasha wasn't in there. Kagome was seriously thinking about walking out and jumping out his window but his room was on the second story, so she couldn't just jump out like he could. She let out another sigh.  
  
~@_@~ U_U; 1hour later.  
  
Inuyasha came into his room and shut the door at 9:00pm and sat on his floor cross-legged and closed his eyes. It looked as if he was meditating or something. Kagome stared at him and watched as he squinted his eyes and then all of a sudden he started to glow. He never did turn on a light, but Kagome could see him clearly as he glowed. All of a sudden his dog-ears disappeared and his hair started to turn black starting with his bangs and going down. It looked as if someone was pouring black paint on his head and it was covering his whole hair. He stuck out his hands and his claws slowly seemed to suck into his fingers and it looked as if he had normal human hands. Then she noticed that he had normal human ears! When the light faded slowly he opened his eyes to reveal they were no longer golden orbs, but a deep violet. Kagome was shocked and had her hands over her mouth in surprise. He was..human! 'This is why. That's why he didn't want me to see him. He knew this was going to happen and he didn't want me to see. Why doesn't he think I wouldn't like him like this? How can he change into a human and how does he know when it's going to happen?' Kagome asked herself all of these questions and was growing more and more curious.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and shook his head as if a bug had hit him in the head. He took off his shirt and pants and walked to his bed in his boxers. This time he was wearing some dark plaid boxers. He crawled into his bed and sat starring at the ceiling. Then she heard him say something and froze, thinking he was talking to her.  
  
"The faster I fall asleep the sooner this will be over!" He said to himself and Kagome relaxed a little. 'Yes, and the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner I will be able to get out of your damn closet!' Kagome thought and placed her elbow on the box in front of her and laid her chin in her hand.  
  
~@_@~ 2 hours and 23 minutes later. (11:23pm) U_U;  
  
Kagome had dozed off and woke up instinctively. She saw that Inuyasha had finally fallen asleep, by his deep even breaths. Kagome decided that this was the right time to get out of here. She pushed the box in front of her out to the side and opened the closet door as quietly as she could. When she got it open, she picked up her book and walked over to Inuyasha's bed. She was curious. She studied his face and smiled. He was so handsome in his sleep. She looked at his human ears and rubbed them with her thumb and forefinger, and Inuyasha groaned in his sleep. Kagome giggled softly at the change of a purr from a hanyou to a groan from a human. She roamed her fingers across his face and then through his black mass of hair. What a change.  
  
"Inuyasha's face scrunched and Kagome stopped and pulled her hand away. He inhaled deeply and shifted looking at her with his eyes closed.  
  
"Kagome.." He mumbled in his sleep and Kagome stopped breathing for the hundredth time that day. He reached out his hand and it touched her stomach and she kind of stepped back from the touch. Then he sat up in a sitting position and he looked in her direction with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Kagome?" He called out and pushed his legs to the edge of the bed and then stood up. He wobbled a little and Kagome took some steps back. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha started to fall and Kagome barely caught him and fell backwards onto the floor make the biggest thud. She could hear the chandelier beneath his room shingle and shake. (The dinning room is right beneath his room so the chandelier is right beneath them! U_U;)  
  
Inuyasha was on top of Kagome and Kagome was trapped under his weight. She tried not to move as not to wake him. Kagome's eyes went wide and was waiting for the day to get worse by him waking up or his parents coming into the room.  
  
"Kagome, why do..gophers pop in and out of the..ground?" Inuyasha mumbled very slowly, his eyes open just a little bit. Kagome sweat dropped and knew he must be dreaming about gophers.  
  
"To trick people?" It was more of a question than an answer. After she said that, he mumbled a little and then his head dropped onto her chest, and he started snoring softly. Kagome heard some people stomping up the stairs and Kagome started to panic again. She had to get out from under neath him. She shoved him off and then ran to the bed.  
  
~!~ Parent's view.  
  
Inuyasha's dad slammed Inuyasha's door open and shined the flashlight around the room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here Inuyasha?" He asked and Inuyasha jerked up and noticed he was on the floor. He looked at his parents who were standing at his door wearing their robes and then looked at his black hair that had fallen over his shoulder.  
  
"I guess I fell out of the bed." He looked at his bed and then stood up walking to it and sitting on the edge.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you feeling ok? Is your body functioning right?" His mother asked just to be sure that he was all right in his human form.  
  
"I'm fine mother, now can I get back to sleep?" He asked in annoyance. Hi mother rested a hand on her husbands arm.  
  
"All right. But try not to fall off the bed anymore cause the chandelier is right beneath you and we don't want it to fall." His foster dad explained and him and his mom turned away.  
  
"Night." They both said and closed the door.  
  
~!~ Back to the view of the room.  
  
Kagome laid as flat as she could on the far side of the bed under the covers and she could feel Inuyasha as he lay down and he pulled the covers over himself, exposing Kagome. He turned over and their noses touched. Their eyes were wide open and both their breaths were stolen away.  
  
"What the HELL?!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome covered his mouth with her hand to shush him.  
  
"Shhhhh! Inuyasha! They'll hear you!" Kagome said a level above a whisper. Inuyasha pushed her hand away.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" Inuyasha asked 2 levels above a whisper.  
  
"I've been in here before you and Shippo got back." Kagome answered sitting up on his bed.  
  
"Huh?! You mean you were here the whole time? And you saw..me..and now..aarrhg!!" He sat up and held his hands on the top of his head. Kagome just nodded. "I thought I smelled you when I got home, but my senses are much weaker on the new moon. Where were you hiding, you sneak?!" He asked crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm not a sneak! I was getting my textbook and I was going to leave but when I heard that you were home, I didn't want you to see me so..I hid in your closet!" Kagome said in a normal voice. Inuyasha had the biggest dumb founded look on his face that Kagome's ever seen. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes bending his head back.  
  
"I didn't want you to see me like this." Inuyasha mumbled and Kagome wondered why.  
  
"Why? You're human! It's amazing that you can change like this! Is it a spell or something, or do you control it or something?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"No it's not a spell and I can't control it. Since I'm a hanyou, there's a certain time that my human blood takes over the youkai blood and I gain all human features. My time is on the New Moon, when the moon is dark." He explained to her, starring out his window.  
  
"Is it the same thing with your youkai side too?" Kagome asked a little confused.  
  
"No. It's much different. I have to control my youkai side. Sometimes it's hard to control it, like yesterday." Inuyasha looked away from her when he said it and Kagome understood. That's why he wouldn't talk to her. He was ashamed that he couldn't control his youkai side around her. "My father gave me a sword made out of one of his fangs to help control my youkai side, but I don't want to carry that thing around with me everywhere I go! I already get strange looks from people, why get even stranger ones carrying around an old rusty piece of junk?!" Inuyasha asked moving his hands as he talked. Kagome understood where he was coming from, but she still didn't understand why he didn't want her to see him as a human.  
  
"Why didn't you want me to see you as a human, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him and he looked at her once then looked back out the window.  
  
"I didn't want you to like my human form better than my hanyou form. I don't want you to try and make me change when it's impossible to do so. It's happened before and there was a way, but I didn't really want to do it. But then something happened and the chance disappeared." He twisted his sheets in his hands and thenjerked his shoulders back to pop his back. Kagome could here his back pop all the way down his spine and it made her shiver.  
  
"Inuyasha, I like you for who you are! I wouldn't make you change! I like your hanyou form anyways!" She explained grabbing his hand and squeezing it to for reassurance. Inuyasha smiled at her and Kagome thought a moment whether she should ask this question or not.  
  
"So how does it feel to be human?" She asked smiling. Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow.  
  
"It sucks! It feels like my nose is all stomped up and my ears seem as if they have water in them. My fingers hurt when I press them on like the table or something cause I'm used to having claws. How can you live like this?" Inuyasha asked sticking his finger in his ear. Kagome laughed.  
  
"I was born like this so I don't know anything different!" Inuyasha smiled at her and fell backwards onto his pillows.  
  
"I was hoping to go back to sleep to pass the torture, but I guess being able to talk to someone who will actually listen is much more appealing." He said closing his eyes leisurely. Kagome looked at the clock on Inuyasha's wooden desk and saw that it was 12:07pm. She had to get home. She didn't finish her homework or anything, and she had to wake up at 5:00 in the morning! Just then Kagome's stomach growled and Inuyasha looked at her strangely.  
  
"Was that your stomach?" He asked almost in laughter. Kagome felt a blush rise on her cheeks and Inuyasha sat back up in a sitting position.  
  
"I need to get home and do my homework, and get something into my stomach." Kagome said letting out a sigh.  
  
"Wait a sec. You have been here ever since you got out of school and your mother hasn't been out to look for you?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly.  
  
"My mother is at her friends house helping her take care of her children while she's sick. She won't be back till tomorrow afternoon I suppose and Souta's at a friends house, so I'm home alone." Kagome answered his question then pushed herself off of the bed.  
  
"You mind if I come with you?" Inuyasha asked standing next to her.  
  
"I guess. If you promise not to bug me when I'm doing my homework." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and he frowned.  
  
"Do you have to do the homework?" He moaned. Kagome gave him a strict look.  
  
"Yes I do! If I want to get an education and get a job I have to do my homework!" She explained to him.  
  
"Homework and school is boring. How can you sit in a classroom and listen to some smart ass tell you things that you don't really care about?" Inuyasha asked her right out. Kagome thought about what she had said to Coach Higai at school and decided to tell Inuyasha about that later.  
  
"Well, it's boring sometimes but not all the time. Sometimes it's fun. You're just lazy!" Kagome teased. Inuyasha thought for a second.  
  
"So? What's so bad about being lazy? Huh miss smarty pants?" He teased back and Kagome giggled.  
  
"Nothing." She answered simply and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Now lets hurry and go. My stomach is growling." Kagome said and picked up her textbook that was lying on Inuyasha's bed.  
  
"Well, hang on! I have to put some clothes on!" Inuyasha said and just grabbed his blue jeans that he had worn that day and slipped them on.  
  
Inuyasha came up behind Kagome who was ready to open the door and he said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm opening the door."  
  
"It's better to go out the window, as not to wake up the people here." Inuyasha said in a smarty pants way.  
  
"Oh, well sorry Mr. Smarty pants!" Kagome said giving him a glare.  
  
Inuyasha opened the window and turned to Kagome.  
  
"You ready?" He asked her holding out his hand.  
  
"Lets go!" Kagome replied resting her hand in his.  
  
~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@ End of LONG chapter! n____________n  
  
I could not stop typing!!!! Kami my back and neck hurts!!! My fingers too!! MY BRAIN!! Haaaa!! *sighs * Ne-ways, I hope you all liked this chapter!! I did!! Like I said at first, I had planned to write this scene since the third chapter. I just didn't know when the right time would be, but this IS the RIGHT time!! Plz Review and tell me what you all think!! This chapter is definitely the longest one and I'm sure there will be even longer ones in the future. It's 16 pages long!! And I'm pooped! I'm not sure when I'm gonna update but it won't be no three months before I do!! So don't worry!! Now press the button to REVIEW!! Plz? * Begs with puppy eyes * 


	23. AN Shout Outs

A/N.  
  
Well here I am with another Author's Note!! * Echoes *  
  
I finally got the internet back up! When we got rid of 'The Worm' The internet wasn't responding right. My dad has been working long hours at work and my mom knows nothing about computers so it took awhile for my dad to get the computer running right again. I just got on the internet yesterday and read the reviews you have sent me and since I haven't done shout outs in a while I want to.  
  
dark hanyou: You know that you're the second person who has said that to me? I'm glad that you did! Now that I've heard it from one other person I think I won't be so lazy anymore!! But you know, I couldn't even get on the internet so I had a break! But thanks anyways!  
  
Jay89: Of course I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!! I'm hungry for them!! I want to know who you heard my story from and who advertised it! I want to thank them so greatly!  
  
Haruko Haraharu: Ahhh!! I hate you!! I wish I had what you do!! *CRIES * MUST OWN EVERYTHING INUYASHA!!! Heh hemmmm..Oh and thank you SOOO much for the info of Trigun!! I really appreciate it A LOT!! Do you know by chance when the next season comes on CN? Anywho, I really enjoy your reviews!!  
  
Saria: NOOOO!!! Pleaz don't stop reviewing my story!! I love you so much!! I'm updating! I'm updating!! Well, not now but I will this week! I swear! If you do stop then I'll literally will cry!! You don't want me to cry do you? * Sniffle *  
  
*****: I'm glad you're reviewing my fic again I appreciate it A LOT!! Glad you're back too!! I missed you!  
  
Darkangel178: Wow!! Is my story that good to you? Hmm..I thought that my story doesn't stand a chance against some others that I've read! I'm so glad that you think so though!! Oh and don't worry my story will probably reach to about 50 or more chapters!! I'm not sure right now but it's my goal!!  
  
HanyouGohan: Wow! I'm glad you're back! I thought you weren't ever going to review my story again! I wrote you a VERY LONG EMAIL explaining everything about the shower thing and the next day I got the email back saying that it wasn't sent to you. I nearly killed over!! I almost cried!! You're one of my favorite reviewers!! I didn't want to loose you!! Anyways, I just wanted to shout out at you!!  
  
Ketara: You know, I didn't even think about that!! You know, Inuyasha jumping out the window without busting his ass. I had to change the next chapter cause of that!! I should think more about what I'm writing huh? Glad you pointed that out!! ^_^;  
  
Kagome loves Inuyasha: Actually, I think Kag and Inu have been going out for about four days, but she told Sango and Miroku 2 days so they wouldn't completely go berserk! You know I really haven't been keeping up how long they've been going out! I'll have to reread all my chapters!! U___U;  
  
Bonessasan: You said that some people fight about the dumbest things and you are so true!! When I was in third grade, My best friend had eaten liquid fudge stuff for lunch at school, and there was a little speck of the chocolate on her chin. I told her it was there and she swiped right past it! She said, "No there's not!" And I kept telling her that it was there and she asked this girl, "Do I have chocolate on my chin?" The other girl looked and said, "I think, or maybe it's a mole." My best friend glared at me and I was like, 'How could anyone call that a mole! It's fudge for God's sake!! We were in a fight for 2 weeks! Now when we look back on it though, we think, "Gosh that's the stupidest thing to get in a fight over!!  
  
Those are only some of the shout outs!! I have to hurry and get off to do my homework, so I'll put some more shout outs when I update!! I'll update probably Thursday. Why? Because tomorrow I have a vollyball game at Frankston and I wont be back till 9:30pm, and Tuesdays and Wednesdays I have VB Practice so it will be up Thursday!! Well, Later!! Arigotou!! 


	24. an Pray for Willow!

Aaahhhh!!!! It's another stinking AUTHOR'S NOOOTE!!!! But I WILL Get another chapter up, I WILL!! There! Now that that's said I am updating because I want to inform all of you that a really great Reviewer of mine (and one of my FAVORITE AUTHORS) is in the hospital right now. Her pen name is Shadow Angel15 and her real name is Willow. Last week a blood vessel popped in her brain and she went into a seizer. They are looking for the worst. She will get really bad brain damage or it might kill her. If she lives the next couple of days she has a chance to live.  
  
That is what has been sent to me last Tuesday. I emailed Kari (the girl who sent me the email) and asked her to give me an update on Willow's condition. I have been praying very hard for her and I think she needs more prayers and lot's of support! I cry every night for her!! I love her soooo much!! And I love all of you too!! Sometimes I get real emotional and that's now! I can't stand for people to be suffering that way, or being hurt!! So plz pray for Willow and send her emails. She's a really nice and caring person and I love her so much and I know some of you do too!  
  
I also wanted to say that ever since I've started cursed SCHOOL!! I haven't had time to update, AT ALL!! It bugs the living shit out of me!!! (Heheuumm...excuse me.) I am in EVERY PRE AP CLASS!!! So I always have stacks of homework or stupid frustrating projects!! It pisses me off more than it does you that I can't update!! I have 4 pages already on the next chapter and I still haven't been able to finish it!!! On the weekends I have house cleaning, lawn mowing, and laundry to do!!! This past weekend I had Family Reunion and Sunday was my B-day! I know I said I would update two weeks ago on Thursday, but I had to go to my b/f's football game and then I had to finish my Freakin bug collection project for science!! AAARRRGGGHH!! I can't stand this!! I HAVE TO HAVE A CHAPTER UP THIS WEEKEND!! I HAVE TOO!! So that's my main goal right now!! (Other than studying for my six weeks tests!! U___U;)  
  
So plz bear with me and I WILL have another chapter up this WEEKEND!! Plz don't hate me!! If I don't stick to my goal you can punish me by reading the story but NOT sending in any Reviews!! That oughta get me back on track! (Somehow..* Looks around sheepishly *) ~Andrea~ ARIGOTOU!!! 


	25. Just talking

All righty then!!! Here I am and I have updated today!! On Sunday!! So I have fulfilled my goal!! Now you can send in some reviews!! Oh yes Willow is doing a lot better. But she's still in the hospital so the doctors will be sure. So hopefully she'll be with us soon!! Thank you for those of you who have been patient! I'm very sorry that it takes me so long but I try and I have a very busy life so please don't be angry with me!! Well just read down there cause I don't know what else to say!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 19: Just Talking  
  
Inuyasha helped Kagome on to his back and noticed that Kagome felt a little bit heavier when he was a human. 'Damn this cursed human form!' He muttered to himself. He crouched on the windowsill and then paused, balancing on the balls of his feet.  
  
Kagome could feel the warmth of his bare back on her stomach because her shirt was scrunched up just a little and the itching feeling to pull it down was growing. But then she would feel awkward, trying to pry her hand between them and pull her shirt down. She decided to ignore it. When she took her mind from her shirt she noticed that they were still on his bedroom windowsill. Inuyasha poised to jump for a second but then came out of the poise and kind of crouched, making Kagome's knees touch the windowsill.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha let out a sigh.  
  
"I can't jump from up here. I didn't think it would be so high, but in this state it is. If I jump now, there would be no way in hell I wouldn't land without breaking somethin." Inuyasha explained putting one foot behind him onto the carpet back in his room. When they were fully back into his room Kagome slid off of his back, her shirt coming up a little too far then what she thought it would, and hurried to pull it down when Inuyasha turned to face her. He started to talk to her, but all they were was muffles to her because she was concentrating on trying to suppress the reddening blush that was staining her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome..Hey! You're not even listening to me are you?" Inuyasha asked, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
Ummm..I heard some of what you were saying." Kagome lied, watching as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"And what was that?" He asked putting most of his weight on one foot and crossing his arms. Kagome felt really stupid just then. If she said anything right now it would just add to the stupidity. Why did she have to lie! The sayings are true. Lying gets you nowhere.  
  
"That's what I thought." Inuyasha said after Kagome didn't say anything. Kagome wanted to say something in protest, but nothing came to mind. She knew he was right.  
  
"Ok, so I wasn't listening, I was just thinking about something, that's all." Kagome explained hoping to Kami, that he wouldn't ask her 'about what'.  
  
Her prayer came true and he let out a sigh. "Now are you ready to hear me out?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I was saying that we could sneak out through the back door in the laundry room, but you have to slam the door to get it to close. So if I can find a big rock to put against the door then that's what we'll do."  
  
'He must sneak out a lot.' Kagome thought as Inuyasha past her to the door.  
  
"All right, try not to make too much noise, as you know, my parents are light sleepers and they're probably still awake, lying in bed." Inuyasha opened the door and gestured for Kagome to grab his hand. When she placed her hand in his he lead the way down the dark hallway. Kagome couldn't even see Inuyasha. It was like a ghost was pulling her through the house. But then again, she felt like a little child, being pulled around as if she had done something wrong. Inuyasha was swift and when they got to the stairs he fled down them on his tiptoes barely making a sound. Kagome tried to keep up with his speed. 'He's swift even when he's human! It's like he's trying to out run a cheetah or something!' She thought. But when she started to think about her steps she thought twice about it and she stumbled forward, her knees scrapping against the carpet on the stairs. Inuyasha stopped and turned to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked to see if she was alright.  
  
"Owww.." Kagome moaned but Inuyasha shushed her. Kagome looked at him and glared. "Why were you going so fast! It's like the devil was at your heels!" Kagome said a level above a whisper.  
  
"Shhhhh..I was trying to hurry!" He answered and helped her up. Kagome decided not to ask any questions.  
  
~*~  
  
Everything had gone according to Inuyasha's plan. They went out the laundry door, found a flowerpot since they couldn't find a 'big rock', and climbed the stonewall that bordered around the Higarashi Shrine.  
  
Kagome opened the kitchen door and when she walked inside the smell of her own house engulfed her. 'Home.' She thought and smiled. 'It feels so good to be back home after being stuck in a closet all evening.' She thought and then her stomach growled.  
  
"Ahhh..I'm starved!" Kagome exclaimed turning the light on, set her text book onto the counter and then walked to the refrigerator. She opened the door and peered inside. She saw the Oden and she took it out. When she closed the fridge door Inuyasha was standing there with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Do you want some of this? I don't think I'll be able to eat it all."  
  
"I'm not really hungry." Inuyasha answered simply, then walked casually to the table.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "All right." She said and stuck the bowl of oden into the microwave. A yawn escaped her mouth and she leaned against the counter, trying to fight the dreariness of being tired. Then she heard Inuyasha's deep voice.  
  
"Tired?" He asked softly, pulling a wooden chair out from underneath the table and he sat in it backwards with his stomach against the back of the chair and his legs spread to either side. He hung his arms on the top of the back of the chair and laid his chin on his arms.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Can't you just skip school tomorrow and do your homework later?" He asked noticing that she was more tiered than she was putting on.  
  
"I already told you, I can't just skip school. It's against the law." She tried to explain to him again. Inuyasha just let out a sigh.  
  
"Well, how much homework do you have?"  
  
"I have math, science and-" The beeping of the microwave cut Kagome off and she opened the door and the smell of Oden filled the room. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks out of a drawer and stirred the oden around in the bowl, then closed the microwave door and walked to the table. When she walked past Inuyasha, his eyes were closed leisurely.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you're tired you should have just stayed home. You didn't have to come over here you know." Kagom replied pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table. She looked over at the backside of Inuyasha, his back rising and falling with each taken breath and his ears were relaxed.  
  
"I suggested that I come. Besides, I'm not really that tired." Inuyasha said leaning back, holding onto the back of the chair with his hands, his head upside down staring at her. Kagome stared blankly at him for a second, then looked down at the bowl of Oden.  
  
"How's Shippo doing?" Kagome asked just to start a conversation so she wouldn't fall asleep.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, How's Shippo doing?" Kagome repeated lifting her chopsticks then stuck them in her mouth.  
  
"Ok I guess. I don't know." Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow at her. "Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering, that's all." Kagome answered, putting another mouthful of Oden in her mouth.  
  
"He's so annoying all the time. He nearly drove me crazy at the carnival today! He would run off some where and I'd have to find him and when I did he would run away trying to play tag or somthin. You can't keep your eye off the kid for a second!" Inuyasha nagged, tearing a paper napkin into little bits. Kagome suddenly thought of the restaurant they all went to when Inuyasha had 'tripped' and how he was tearing the napkin up like he was doing now.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Kagome asked out of curiosity. Inuyasha looked up at her with a questioning look and Kagome pointed at his hands with her chopsticks. He looked down and noticed he had been tearing up the napkin and then swept them into a big pile with his hands and stared at the pile on the table.  
  
"I didn't realize I was doing it actually." Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"You were doing it in the restaurant too, when you tripped." Kagome thought back on it again and almost laughed, but suppressed herself. Inuyasha looked at the ceiling thinking.  
  
"I don't remember that day that much. The only thing I remember is putting that butter sal-" Inuyasha stopped himself and looked into Kagome's eyes. He almost let out that he had put butter salt in that dork's drink. He mentally slapped himself.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked puzzled. Inuyahsa sweat dropped. Now she's going to be mad at him AGAIN for lying to her! He could just make something up again, but he already felt guilty for lying to her before. If he lies to her again he may kill over by guilt. Or worse. His conscience would give him a guilt trip to hell! He nervously picked up the pile of shredded napkin and then let it go, watching the little bits of paper flutter to the table top.  
  
"Inuyasha what did you do?" Kagome's voice was firm and Inuyasha sucked in some breath with a little bit of courage to go with it.  
  
"I put butter salt in that boy's drink." Inuyasha mumbled, but Kagome didn't catch what he said.  
  
"Huh?" She asked pushing her bowl to the side of her and leaned in on the table.  
  
"I said, I put butter salt in that bastar..That dork's drink! So what?" Inuyasha said loud and clear standing up knocking the chair backwards as he did so.  
  
"So what?! Inuyasha! Hojo's my friend! How could you do that?" Kagome blew up with anger.  
  
"He was all over you! Trying to flatter you with manners and his cheap way with talking!" Inuyahsa picked up the chair and shoved it back under the table walking out of the kitchen. Kagome followed suit and walked after him. When he plopped down on the couch, Kagome stood up in front of him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why did you care? We had only known each other a few hours!" Kagome explained. Inuyasha opened his mouth but he couldn't force a word out. He was stunned! He sat there a few moments and realized that he had formed feelings for her so quickly and hadn't really thought about it. Kagome let out a sigh and plopped down next to him.  
  
"Inuyasha it's weird huh, how love can strike so quickly that both don't realize how quickly it had gone by. I don't really know how many days I actually have known you because I feel like I have known you all my life." Kagome's voice was soft and she rested her hand on his. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say at the moment, but he knew exactly what Kagome was saying. What had made him so attracted to Kagome? Was it because she looked like Kikyou? 'They're both almost Identical,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'No. Maybe at first I liked her because of that reason, but not now. Kagome is different. Kagome isn't cruel to me at times. Ok, so we have our arguments, but we talk about them and make it right again. Kikyou was cold and serious all the time and she blamed it on her priest grandfather who wanted her to be a great miko. But Kagome is cheerful most the time, always smiling and laughing. Kikyou used to be that way at times but then she got all nasty when she wanted me to use some jewel to turn me all human and I declined. Then it all happened and I moved here.  
  
"You know, my life has changed a little since I met you. I've never felt like this before." Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Me either." Inuyasha whispered suddenly taking over by sleepiness. He sat there for awhile and then noticed that Kagome had slipped into sleep. Her deep even breaths were soothing and he fell into a world of dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke up with a shout. She had fallen asleep?! She jumped off the couch and looked at the clock. It was 4:42am and she looked back down at Inuyasha who had just opened up his eyes.  
  
"Why are you shouting for? What time is it?" Inuyasha asked groggily wiping sleep from his eyes.  
  
"It's time for me to finish my homework!" Kagome said as she fled up the stairs. Inuyasha blinked a few times dumbfounded and fell back down on the couch with a groan.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome luckily finished all her homework and started to get ready for school. Every time she turned around and Inuyasha was there she would jump a little. She wasn't used to him having black hair and thought he was someone who snuck in.  
  
"How long will you be in that form?" Kagome asked him blow-drying her hair.  
  
"Till sun rise!" Inuyasha shouted so she could hear him above the dryer.  
  
Kagome turned the blow dryer off and shook her head then brushed her hair down with her pink brush. "I found the note that said we could have a relative come eat with us at lunch today at school. My mom is gone and I don't have any cousins who live around her so I was wondering if.." Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha playing with the silver slinky that her brother had gotten her on her birthday. His eyes gazed at it bouncing up and down making a 'shish shish shish shish'. He then looked up at her when he noticed she had quit talking.  
  
"Any ways, I was wondering if you would come eat lunch with me today." Kagome finished and Inuyasha placed the slinky back on her dresser.  
  
"I guess, I mean I don't have anything else to do." Inuyasha replied and walked over to the door. He picked up Kagome's bag full of her books and folders that held her homework in and carried them down the stairs as Kagome trailed behind him. They had just stepped outside when Inuyasha began to change. His hair was turning a light silver again and his dog ears reappeared. His finger nails shot out to they're deadly claw shape and Inuyasha's bare chest broadened a little. Kagome watched as his eyes opened and gazed at her with they're original golden orbs. Inuyasha stretched and flexed his claws making them crack and pop. Kagome hadn't really paid attention last night that Inuyasha had been bare chest and bare foot, probably cause she was tiered. But she was full aware now walking beside him on the side walk.  
  
"I feel so much better!" Inuyasha said twitching his ears and sniffing the air. Kagome smiled and then stopped when he did. He handed her bag to her and she flung it onto her shoulder. "What time is lunch?" He asked massaging the back of his shoulder.  
  
"Twelve o'clock. You have to go to the office to get a visitors card though." Kagome replied looking down the side walk to see if any one was walking towards them.  
  
"What should I say? I'm not a relative to you." Inuyasha pointed out and Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Tell them you're a friend of mine who goes to a different school." Kagome suggested and started down the sidewalk.  
  
"I'll be there!" He called after her and Kagome smiled. She was glad he was going to school with her, well just to lunch, but maybe he'll decide to go to her school next year. Kagome then remembered she had I.S.S. so her day will be pretty boring till lunch. Kagome sighed.  
  
*******(end of chapter)*******  
  
I know! This chapter was a bit boring but the next will be good I swear! I didn't quite know what I should do on this chapter so it just came out this way! U_U; Again I'm soooo sorry for the delay!! Hopefully I won't have that much pressure on me at school! So send in those reviews cause I maintained my goal!! Even though this chapter isn't all that interesting..Well I guess when he told Kagome that he put butter salt in Hojo's drink was unexpected but, heh, oh well! Ne-ways just review and I'll update soon! Arigatou!! 


	26. Cafeteria Rage

OMG!!! I'm back again!! You guys, I know I've been gone for so long but there has just been so much drama in my house hold that I NEVER had ANY time to UPDATE!! I wanted to update because there are some of you who are still reading my story and it makes me feel soo bad! So now that everything is all right in my house hold, I can update again!! That and I know the password to the internet so it will be easier over the summer to update every day! I promise I will make up for the lost time and chapters and update as much as I can! I also want to thank all of you who are still baring with me and those who have advertised my story! I love you all and you have made me very happy! I'm sorry for such a delay, you just don't know what all I've been through!  
  
Well, here's a chapter I know all of you will enjoy after a long time!!  
  
Chapter20: Cafeteria Rage  
  
The classroom was quiet and still, as if no one was in it, but there were. About ten people were in I.S.S. and knowing Mrs. Akusami, no one would dare speak a word. Kagome could hear the scratching of pencil lead on paper and the clicking of the clock, but other than those sounds, she could hear her ears ringing. The classroom was filled with cubical desks. They were like regular wooden desks but they had tall wooden walls on the sides so you couldn't see anything but your work. Kagome stared at the algebra equation on her paper, and even though her teacher had taught her the lesson, just looking at it seemed foreign and unorthodox. She sighed and laid her head on her desk. The day was going nowhere. Usually the day went by fast but since she was desperately waiting for lunch, time seemed to stop and laugh at her. Kagome thought over what happened last night. What Inuyasha had said and what she had said and how she felt.  
  
Suddenly she remembered something he had told her, something about Hojo. Kagome thought about what he said and then remembered the night that it occurred. She thought back on how she watched as Hojo choked after taking a drink and then walked out, and then an employee saying that he had gone home sick. 'Inuyasha put butter salt in his drink. Why did he do that? He had never met Hojo before. He lied to me.' Kagome thought and remembered her asking him if he had done something to Hojo's drink and then lied and said he didn't.  
  
Kagome raised her head angrily and stood knocking her chair backwards. "That jerk! He lied to me!" She yelled and then remembered where she was. She peered around and saw that everyone was looking at her confusedly. One guy actually slapped his hand to his head and shook it thinking 'She's so dumb! She's gonna get it now!' Kagome looked back and caught Mrs. Akusami staring at her, her glasses slid to the bridge of her nose, her eyes narrow.  
  
"Kagome, are you speaking to somebody in this room?" The teacher asked in a croaky voice. Kagome barely shook her head, prepared for Mrs. Akusami to give her another day of torture.  
  
"Kagome take your seat, and stop talking to your imaginary friends. Remember, those who talk to themselves are no better than those who answer themselves." The teacher replied and some kids giggled. Even though Kagome didn't quite understand the last sentence the teacher had said, she sat down, her face red and hot from embarrassment. She almost felt like crying. Why did she have to scream out like that?  
  
"Stop laughing or I'll give you all extra days! And don't bother Higarashi- sama even if she is crazy." Akusami's remark hit Kagome hard and she laid her head on her desk and groaned. It seemed like none of the teachers liked her around here.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked up the pavement to the big front double doors of the school, taking in his surroundings. He was wearing blood red wind pants, a white, stainless tank that fit tight around his cut abs, with a blood red wind jacket to match. He also wore his black cap to hide his ears.  
  
He opened the doors to the huge school and his nostrils were filled with a different scent. It was a totally different atmosphere. It smelled of sweet scented candles, paint, people, and something that didn't quite surprise him at all.  
  
Demons.  
  
The halls were empty where he was walking, and he stopped a few times to look at some pictures on the walls. He looked at his watch and saw that he still had 20 minutes before lunch. He walked around the corner of one wall to find an even longer hall with doors that led into huge classrooms. There was a young lady, young enough to have just graduated college, walking his way and he tried to pass by her without showing that he even knew she was there, but failed. The lady touched his arm and he jerked to face her.  
  
"Where are you headed young men? I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?" The women asked curiously and Inuyasha took a step back so her hand fell back to her side.  
  
"I need to go to the office. I'm eating lunch here with my......" Inuyasha was about to say cousin but paused and said, "With a friend." The woman smiled and said quickly, "Oh, well, I was just walking to the office! You can walk with me." The woman was cheery and walked in the direction of the main office, Inuyasha following pursuit from a distance behind her.  
  
"So, whose your friend? Is it a lady or a guy?" She asked as she walked and Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said and the lady turned around and halted.  
  
"Oh! I know Kagome! Sooo, she's your girlfriend." The lady smiled and Inuyasha gave her a dumb founded look. He never really thought or called Kagome his "Girlfriend" before. He didn't even really ask her to be his girlfriend, it just happened. Maybe it was destiny?  
  
"Ummm......yeah." He said lamely and the lady held open a door that said, "Main Office" above it.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome's been in trouble a lot lately." The women said and walked in.  
  
"Trouble?" Inuyasha was thinking danger wise.  
  
"Mmm hmm, she's in I.S.S right now. Talking back to coach." The woman shook her head and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. The first thing that went through his mind when she said "trouble" was that a demon was after her. But then, he couldn't really see Kagome talking back to an elder.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so rude! I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Mrs. Cohagen." She put out her hand and Inuyasha took it politely.  
  
"Inuyasha." He said and managed a weak smile. Mrs. Cohagen scrunched her eyebrows a little.  
  
"That's a peculiar name. Well, it was nice to speak to you!" The woman said and walked to a small cubical in the room beside the main office. Inuyasha turned to the big marble desk to the secretary and spotted her lighting a match and placing the orange hot flame above the candle that sat on the far side. Once the wick was caught a flamed she blew out the flame on the match and Inuyasha saw the smoke rise around her face.  
  
"You need something?" The woman asked grabbing a pile of papers and stuffing them in a file then sliding it to the side.  
  
"Ummm......I'm here to eat lunch with a friend. I need a visitors card." Inuyasha stated then could smell the strong suffocating smell of the candle. Hot and spicy, a popery scent that was so strong, it deadened all your senses. Inuyasha thought the smell familiar but couldn't quite put down where he had smelt it before.  
  
"Your name?" The secretary asked, holding a pen to write on a little white card.  
  
"Inuyasha." He answered and turned at the sound of the door opening behind him. A short petite man with a weird thin mustache and gray hair on the sides of his head leaving the top of his head bold and shiny emerged into the office and Inuyasha smelt demon, even over the suffocating candle. He wore Khakis with a white shirt and gray vest. (Hmm......what style he has! :P) The demon walked over to the desk and Inuyasha stepped back to keep his distance. The man turned to him.  
  
"Are you eating lunch here today?" Inuyasha nodded, and the demon turned to the secretary again.  
  
"Mr. Myoga, this is Inuyasha." The secretary filled him in and Inuyasha suddenly felt uncomfortable. "And Inuyasha, this is the Principal of the high school. Principal Myoga." Inuyasha cautiously shook his hand.  
  
Where do you go to school?" He asked and Inuyasha played with the hem of his shirt nervously. Why was he so freaking nervous? Inuyasha crossed his arms and said quickly, "I'm home schooled."  
  
"Ah! I thought you probably would be." He replied staring at Inuyasha from head to toe. Inuyasha gave him a glare when he turned his back. 'That bastard.'  
  
The secretary finished the card and Inuyasha received it from her out stretched hand. "Have a great lunch with your friend! Oh, and you can't wear hats in the building." Inuyasha stiffened and stared at the woman blankly.  
  
"Why?" He asked feeling as if he were a little child always asking why.  
  
"Because hats are a distraction. We don't wear them in school. Now please remove it." The secretary said firmly. Inuyasha sighed and softly pulled the cap from his head. The secretary nodded her head and Inuyasha scratched behind his ears.  
  
"There's nothing to be scared of. There are lots of kids here that are demons." The secretary said and glanced at Principal Myoga. "But human students don't know that and we hope to keep it that way to keep peace. This school secretly believes that if demons should live within people, they should also be able to be taught with people." Inuyasha, suddenly irritated walked out of the office, feeling distressed. He decided to roam the halls, hoping he would come across the classroom Kagome was sitting in.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome glanced at her watch and felt her excitement rise. 10 more minutes till lunch! Kagome decided not to be mad at Inuyasha for lying to her. It's over with and bringing up the past did nothing but make matters worse. Kagome looked over at the door window, just waiting for some idiot kid looking in and trying to see who all were in there, and then pointing and laughing at someone they knew or disliked. Her heart stopped just then as she saw Inuyasha pass by. She was about to stand up and holler to him but knew that would cause her another day. Kagome squeezed her pencil, hoping he would turn around and look in the window. As if her prayers had been answered, Kagome was staring at Inuyasha, his eyes bright and he had a rare smile on his face. He held up a little white card and pointed to it, obviously letting Kagome know that he had gone to the office and gotten a Visitor's Card. Kagome smiled and noticed that he wasn't hiding his ears. 'Maybe he's not ashamed of them any more.' Kagome thought holding on to Inuyasha's gaze with her own.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha looked to the side of him and then he disappeared from her sight through the window. She started doodling little flowers on her paper when the bell rang. Everyone in the room with her backed up their seats and let out sighs. Finally they were given some freedom!  
  
Kagome was the first one out the room and saw Inuyasha leaning up against the plastered wall. She flashed him a smile and he straightened himself.  
  
"Were you having fun in there?" He asked sarcastically, looking at the other students descending down the hall to lunch.  
  
"More fun than you know." Kagome relied with much more sarcasm than him. She rolled her eyes and he grabbed her hand as they began to walk down the hall to the cafeteria.  
  
"So, what's for lunch Mrs. Attitude?" He asked thinking back on the reason she was in that bore some classroom. She gave him a glare and then wondered what he was referring to.  
  
"You're the one with the attitude most of the time, Inuyasha! So don't even!" Kagome said matter-of-factly and Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Are you back-sassing me woman?" He asked playfully but his voice stayed straight and stern.  
  
"So what if I am? It's not like you'll do anything about it, because if you touch me in any kind of way, I can charge you with harassment. Or worse! Sexual harassment!" Kagome laughed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Like you would......" He mumbled under his breath.  
  
~*~  
  
The cafeteria was exceptionally noisy with all the clattering of trays and talking and people standing to meet their friends' parents, cousins, etc. Before Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the cafeteria, Inuyasha slipped his cap back on, the feeling of nervousness eluding him. Kagome led the way through tables until they were in a long line to get lunch.  
  
"So, do you like it here?" Kagome turned and asked him, not really knowing how to start the conversation. Inuyasha was looking around suspiciously, the scent of demon was strong and every single one that walked by they held eyes and on the inside their demon blood was boiling.  
  
"Not really." He answered coolly, his voice harsh like a low growling. Kagome looked around and nothing seemed different to her, just another day at lunch.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, grabbing hold of his clawed hand.  
  
"There are demons every where! You haven't noticed?" He whispered loudly and Kagome shushed him.  
  
"What are you talking about? There are no demons-"Kagome cut her sentence short when Koga came stomping over to the line and up to Kagome. When Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and gripped his hand tighter Inuyasha opposed Koga as a threat. When they locked eyes, Inuyasha knew he was a demon, his scent was that of a wolf, a stench far worse than shit to him.  
  
"So, Kagome, who's this 'relative' of yours?" He asked in a gruff voice and looked Inuyasha up and down. Inuyasha didn't like the look of him and a deep, low growl sounded in his chest.  
  
"He's my neighbor, not a relative." Kagome replied and laid her head against Inuyasha's chest to show her affection to him and Koga then suddenly gave Inuyasha a death glare. Koga sniffed the air quietly making them believe he was just taking in air, but once he realized the scent and where he had smelt it before he growled out loud.  
  
"You're that damned mutt that's been loving on MY woman!" Koga growled out loud and the cafeteria started to get quiet as the attention formed around Koga, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome, shocked.  
  
"You're HIS WOMAN?!" He exclaimed giving Kagome a shocked and disgusted expression.  
  
"What!" Kagome yelled and turned toward Koga angrily. "Koga, I've all ready told you! I am NOT your woman!"  
  
"You're more my woman than you are his! He's just a mangy half-breed! What could you possibly see it that.....that ......thing!" Koga was saying causing everyone in the cafeteria to gather around, making a scene.  
  
"You f****** bastard!" Inuyasha said in a low voice and rammed into Koga with so much strength that they went flying back into a round table breaking the legs of it and making some girls scream in surprise. Kagome was in shock.  
  
"Inuyasha! Koga! Stop!" She tried to pry Inuyasha's arm from Koga's throat, and Koga's fingers from Inuyasha's face.  
  
"No! I'm gonna teach this bastard a lesson by breaking his neck!" Inuyasha's rage was coming through in his voice and Kagome could hear Koga choking, trying desperately to catch a breath.  
  
"Inuyasha! Please stop! You'll kill him!" Kagome cried and at the sound of her voice Inuyasha looked back at her and his hand automatically loosened on the wolf's neck. Just then Koga came rearing up and punch Inuyasha square in the face as hard as he could. Inuyasha growled fiercely and was about to beat the shit out of Koga when an air horn sounded out.  
  
"Stop this fighting right now!" Principal Myouga hollered out and Inuyasha looked up to see that people gave way to the petite principal and that he was there glaring at them both. Inuyasha looked away, wiping the blood that exceeded out of his mouth and down his chin. Koga glared at Inuyasha while Kagome sat in a chair and sighed heavily.  
  
"I want to see both of you in my office!" He said sternly and both the boys growled.  
  
A/n. well, I'm gonna try my hardest to have the next chap up as quick as I can!! Plz review and tell me your thoughts, ideas, feelings, hatred, love, whatever! I love you guys! ~*Andrea*~ 


	27. Ooops!

A/n. Hello here I am!!! Do you know how many times I have had to write this damn chapter? FIVE FREAKEN TIMES!!! TWO times because the story wasn't going as planned and the last three times (because of the bad storms we have been having here in East Texas) The electricity kept going out and it would erase EVERYTHING!!! So I got so frustrated that I was like, "OK SCREW THIS!!!"  
  
But then I got so many reviews from some very eager people and I just had to push away that damn writer's block and save the story after every two sentences I wrote, and I had success!! I want to thank and hug all of the reviewers who reviewed my last chapter!! Here they are:  
  
Skalait123, Shadowroo22, Esther Tan, agrias-101, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, Raining Fire, shadow-Inuyasha, KenshinLover45, bad-girl4, Dragon Monkey (Hope you weren't tardy to school!!), Inu'sgirl, Varadith, Hanyou Gohan, Milady Goddess, Demon Girl17, Youkai chick supreme, lyrehc-gurl, Omnitoad, red- tigergirl12, KogazGal, Tsuki Karasu, inu/sessy girl, Bishie Chaser, inu- freak1116, DarkMiko05, Kagome's Reincarnation, Kouga rpg'r, Lucky- Faerie005, little kitsune-chan, Shadow36, Lina, inu-kag-4evr, Hiei's Girl14, BOOKWORM, Sessho Maru3 (Yes I have finally updated!! Now you can be happy! )  
  
Hugs and good feelings to all of you!! (I love you all!! Sniffles) And a new chappie!! nn If you reviewed and your pen name is not listed then you can flame me in a review and I will certainly put you up in the next chap! If you review your name will be listed!! So send in a review and you will be known!  
  
Well, here's the chapter! (I didn't know what to call it so Ooops was all I could come up with! UU') ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 21: Ooops!  
  
"You boys are a disgrace!" Myouga was irritably yelling in his office and the ladies in the front office their eyes were wide and their lips a thin line.  
  
"This school has provided long years of justice between humans and youkai to be educated because the humans don't KNOW that they are demons! That is the whole point! But oh no, you two had to screw things up! Especially you!" Myouga pointed at Inuyasha and Inuyasha jumped out of his chair, shocked and angry.  
  
"Listen Mr. Justice Man! I didn't do anything! It was this creep who started it!" Inuyasha spat angrily his voice rough and loud. Kouga sat up from his chair beside Inuyasha and pointed in his face.  
  
"Well, if you weren't sleepin with my woman, then we wouldn't have a problem now would we, you stinking mutt!"  
  
"She is not YOUR woman!!" Inuyasha yelled slapping Kouga's pointing hand out of his face. "Kagome would never want to go out with a mangy wolf such as you! Besides, I'm more able to protect her more than you can, you creep!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kouga laughed. "You're only a half-breed! You wouldn't be able to protect her from a full fledged demon fly if you wanted to!" Kouga pointed out and laughed, all the while Myouga sat behind his big metal desk stacked with papers, shaking his head sadly. Inuyasha felt his blood boiling. His low threatening growl was pending up his throat and his claws dug into the chair leather on the arms as he gripped it tightly, barely holding onto his own control. He was ready to kill this bastard.  
  
"Boys! I've heard enough from you two! This has got to end and I know how. Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to banned you from the school grounds until this year falls and a new arises." Inuyasha looked away, his chin in his hand and he let out a gruff "Hmph!" "And you Kouga, for violation and threat on school grounds you are suspended from school for three days. You boys better be glad I didn't call the police down here or charges would have been charged. You demons need to control your demon blood. And I understand that all this started by a mere mortal girl. Best not to get Kagome stuck between two demons when she is an innocent mortal. One threat to her and she may never trust you again." Both boys were sitting in their chairs, scooted as far to the side as they could to get as far away from each other.  
  
"Don't worry Kouga, the school will hide that you are a demon once again by the time you return. So best not to screw things up or you will be permitted to change schools." Myouga stated, filling out a pink piece of paper on his desk. Both demons were looking opposite ways. Inuyasha couldn't wait to get out of there and possibly never return to that hellhole of a place. Myouga handed out the pink slip to Kouga and Kouga snatched it from his hand irritably. (Ooohhh... snatchy are we, Kouga? )  
  
"You are dismissed." Myouga replied and both boys stood giving a go-to-hell look to each other and then both turned for the door. After that, they practically walked beside each other (of course with a hundred foot distance if possible in a hallway) and out the two double doors. That's when they parted.  
  
"Stupid mutt face." Kouga said under his breath and Inuyasha replied back. "Mangy wolf."  
  
The whole walk home Inuyasha tried to suppress his anger toward the wolf demon. He then thought of Kagome. She had told him to stop hurting Kouga. But why? Did she like him? The thought just lead to more anger and frustration, so he made his way through the backyard and lay on his hammock.  
  
Kagome was walking up the steps of the Higurashi Shrine when she heard something rustle and she stopped and looked up to see Inuyasha standing at the top of the steps, his arms crossed with a pity look on his face. Kagome sighed and knew that he was going to ask her questions about Kouga.  
  
"Sooo-"  
  
"No, Inuyasha, I never did like Kouga." Kagome answered under her breath as she passed him leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha to stare awkwardly toward the house.  
  
"Ummm......Ok, that wasn't what I was going to ask, but while we're on the subject......"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, ok!" Kagome snapped as she opened the kitchen door. Inuyasha followed her.  
  
"Just answer one question." Inuyasha grabbed her wrist so she would stare at him. Of course she turned around but with a glare.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am the first person you have ever been...... physical with, right?" Inuyasha asked, but Kagome had a puzzled look on her face until she found out what he was talking about.  
  
"Ummm......yeah." She answered a pinch of pink lit her cheeks and just seeing her blush made his face change color.  
  
"Alright, that's all I needed to know." He answered quickly then he dropped her wrist and stretched his hands far above his head then let out a sigh.  
  
"Ummm...... so what did Principle Myouga say to you?" Kagome asked curiously as she made her way to her room, InuYasha following suit.  
  
"He said something about justice and umm......oh yeah, I can't come onto school grounds till next year or something like that, which doesn't bother me none!" He plopped down on Kagome's bed and closed his eyes with a pity look on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and sat down at her desk. Even though she had I.S.S. she still didn't finish all her homework, due to the fact she was worried about Inuyasha, of course.  
  
"What are you doing?" He wondered aloud in a gruff voice.  
  
"Homework." She replied and began digging in her bag for a pencil.  
  
"Damn! How much homework do they give you every day? Shit, if I were you, I wouldn't even do it." He stood to stand behind her, but what he didn't know is that her eyebrow was twitching from frustration.  
  
"We've been through this conversation before Inuyasha now leave me alone!" She waved her hand at Inuyasha irritably, but he grabbed it and pulled her up quickly.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop playing around!" Kagome wailed and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"You can't resist me, woman." Inuyasha teased and tried to pull her squirming body towards him but she stood strong.  
  
"Oh, really!" She tried desperately to prove him wrong, but even she knew she couldn't resist him. I mean who couldn't resist a long, silver haired, muscled toned hunk of heat with stunning, golden eyes and nice smile and adorable doggie ears that you just want to rub and pull on. (I couldn't!!! I couldn't!!)  
  
Inuyasha's smirk became broader as he picked her up suddenly and laid her on her bed, the whole time Kagome hollering for him to let her go. He was rolling over her to the other side of the bed against the wall when he heard a loud REEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!!!  
  
Kagome could swear he jumped six feet off the bed. His hair was disgruntled and his eyes were wide. Kagome looked behind her to see that Buyo was lying where Inuyasha was rolling over to.  
  
"Oh, Buyo!" Kagome cried and picked up her enormously fat cat and held him against her chest. When Inuyasha came closer the cat gave a warning, threatening reow and shot him a glare of fire.  
  
"That cat is evil!" Inuyasha pointed innocently and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well, if you laid on me and nearly killed me, I would probably dislike you too!" Kagome giggled and set Buyo on the floor. Inuyasha had a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat or something?" Inuyasha asked queerly and Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Nooo! You're just heavy that's all."  
  
"Whatever." He crawled over onto the bed again and as he did rubbed his hand from her waist to her neck then cupped her cheek softly. Kagome wanted him to kiss her but all he did was stare at her with his intense, warm eyes.  
  
"You know? I really would like to teach that damn wolf a thing or two." Kagome's face went from soft and dreamy to an annoyed look of disappointment.  
  
"You really know how to disrupt the moment don't you!" Kagome stated flatly and Inuyasha was about to respond when the phone rang. Kagome got up and ran out the door leaving Inuyasha yawning on her bed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome! So what's up with Inuyasha? Do you know?" 'Great,' Kagome thought 'Now Miroku's going to talk my ear off.'  
  
"Ummm......Inuyasha's just not able to come to school till next year."  
  
"No, that's not what I'm talking about. Kagome, have you not noticed that Inuyasha is......well, different?" Miroku tried to choose his words wisely. Kagome realized that she had kept Inuyasha's secret from both Miroku and Sango. Would they think less of her once they found out he was a Hanyou?  
  
Ummm......yeah, his ears. I know it must sound weird but he's a......well, he's not exactly-"  
  
"Human?" Miroku had cut her off and he began again. "He's a Hanyou. I kind of guessed." It was silent after that and Kagome tried to think of a way to stand up for Inuyasha.  
  
"Look Kagome, I'm not sure it would be your great interest to be seeing Inuyasha like you are." Kagome felt his words as if they slammed into her chest.  
  
"Miroku! You don't understand! Inuyasha is a great guy! You just have to get to know him. I know he must have seemed crude and rough today and the first day you met him, but it sometimes comes natural to hide his human sensitivities. Do you not understand what I'm saying Miroku?" Kagome asked waiting for a reply.  
  
"I understand you Kagome, I'm just concerned for your well being. But if you think he's okay to be around than you can invite him to go with us to my beach house when school lets out. That way we can all get to know him better." Miroku's voice turned softer and Kagome nearly fell over. She had forgotten about their vacation to the beach!  
  
"Ok! I'll ask him if he'll want to go. But would you mind telling Sango for me?" Miroku kind of sucked in his breath.  
  
"Uhhh......You know, Kagome, that Sango's ancestors were told of being demon slayers. She might not take it as lightly as I." Miroku explained and Kagome's hope went dim. "I'll try but if she doesn't believe me, I'll let her call you."  
  
"Great." Kagome said, trying not to make it sound like a let down. "Well, Miroku, I've got to get going! You know, lot's of homework and..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I'll let you go! Bye."  
  
"Bye." Kagome hung up the receiver and let out a long sigh. She turned around and when she turned right into Inuyasha she shrieked.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed on his chest, wondering how long he had been standing there.  
  
"Human sensitivities? Yeah right!" He snorted. 'Long enough' Kagome thought and walked past him to the kitchen.  
  
"So, when exactly is this vacation of yours?" Inuyasha asked fumbling with a letter B magnet on the refrigerator. Kagome pulled out some bread to make some toast.  
  
"I think Miroku plans on going the weekend after school lets out." Kagome answered pushing the bread down in the toaster. "You know, I think I just might-Oh wait! Don't sit-"  
  
BAAAAM!!! (UU')  
  
Inuyasha was face first into the floor and Kagome heard a cup fall in the cabinet. Inuyasha strained to pull himself up and Kagome noticed that it was the glowing beads around his neck. What did he do?  
  
"Don't say that!" Inuyasha barked and Kagome looked puzzled.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"You said the 'S' word again!" He accused and Kagome's face showed plain confusion.  
  
"I didn't say shi-"  
  
"Not that word!" Inuyasha stopped her and Kagome retraced her words.  
  
"Oh! You mean sit!"  
  
BAAAM!!! (UU;)  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say-it." Kagome knelt beside him as he moaned out his pain. She grabbed the beads around his neck and felt the power within them. He sat up slowly and he fixed his gaze on Kagome's face.  
  
"I don't understand. Why do they react to that word? Does it react when everyone says it?" Kagome fumbled with it and Inuyasha pulled away.  
  
"How should I know! Some dumb little brat put them on me when I was asleep. I can't get them off either. It's like a damn curse." Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome jumped when the bread jumped from inside the toaster.  
  
"Well, now I can punish you if you annoy me!" Kagome joked.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! I'm not a dog! Well, I mean......" Inuyasha fought to find the right words because what he just said made no sense at all.  
  
"Inuyasha! I was just playing around! I won't say it!" Kagome laughed and threw him a piece of buttered toast.  
  
All righty then! That's the end of that chapter! I finally got rid of that damn writer's block! (thank God!) and I'm ready to continue this story! I'm gonna go ahead and start the next chapter with them getting ready to go to the beach, just to speed things up a bit! The next few chapters are gonna be lots of fun and lots of FLUFFY MOMENTS!!! So don't miss them! Also, I may be putting up another story called "Time to Spend With You" It's about Kagome and Inuyasha having a secret relationship without any of the others knowing. It's gonna follow the anime in a way. The only thing that's not in the anime is the major fluff! I decided to do it because I know we would all like to see Kag. and Inu actually kiss and cuddle and all that good pointless fluffiness in the show!! So that should be up in no time at all!! Well I'll update this sometime this comin up week! So send in those reviews! Plz? Love Ya'll! InusBabe 


	28. Gettin Ready and Backseat Cuddle

A.N/ Well here I am!! I have updated faster this time!!! Well Here are some thanks to the people who reviewed my story!  
  
Kagome's Reincarnation, Inu-kag-4evr, Meja, Hishani, SailorNeo, Inuyasha's Only One, SilverGold=Perfection, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, punkykag1, inuyasha1990, youkai chick supreme, Sammy, Angel-of-Darkness69, Tsuki Karasu, Bishi Chaser, HanyouGohan, and strawberrie bunny!  
  
I love all of you guys and you don't know how much your reviews inspire me to write this story!! I love your support! Huggles  
  
Well ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 22: Getting Ready and Backseat Cuddle  
  
"Here Inuyasha put this in there too." Kagome tossed Inuyasha the yellow bikini with the huge pink flower on the bottoms with a light shade of blue surrounding it, that Inuyasha had helped her pick out the weekend before. Kagome was rummaging through her wooden drawers, taking out and throwing at Inuyasha all that she thought she needed. Inuyasha's face glowed red when a black pair of Victoria's Secret panties landed on his head. One leg hole was hanging on his ear and he pulled it off with shaky fingers and shoved it in the nearly over stuffed suitcase just as Kagome turned around holding a shirt up against her chest.  
  
"What about this one?" She looked at Inuyasha who had an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Don't you think you have enough clothes already?" He asked pointing at the suitcase that wouldn't even shut. "I mean, how many clothes are you planning on wearing? We're only staying a week! What are you going to do? Go on a messy streak?" Kagome looked up thinking on what he was saying and then stuffed the shirt back in the drawer. She turned back around and sighed at the sight of the suitcase. Clothes were sticking out of the sides and the whole thing was almost bigger than she was.  
  
"Inuyasha! It would all fit better if you folded everything nicely instead of bunching the clothes in a ball and shoving them in there!" Kagome explained and began pulling out some clothes and folding them.  
  
"Feh!" he retorted and sat on the bed beside the suitcase. When Kagome was done folding there was some exceptionally good space for more. Kagome went to her closet to get little things like sunglasses, sun tan lotion, sun block, a rolled up leisure floaty that hadn't been aired up since last summer, five pairs of different flip flops, a pair of high heels, a white sun dress, and some tennis shoes. The next thing that she threw out to Inuyasha smacked him square in the back of the head. (Heehee!! I love that word! Smacked!! Ha ha!)  
  
"Hey!" He hollered and turned to pick up what ever it was that smacked (:P) him in the head. His expression went dull.  
  
"Come on Kagome! When are YOU going to have TIME to read?" He held up the book with an eyebrow raised as Kagome turned around.  
  
"I'm sure I'll have some time. Besides Sango wanted to read it too. So at some time on our vacation when you and Miroku go out to do......whatever, Sango and I will read to get some ideas on what to do." Kagome bit her lip, wondering if she had forgotten anything.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at the title of the book and his face went blank. "'What to do to have fun at the beach?'" Kagome ignored him and went into her bathroom for her cherry blossom lotion, her beach towel, her cherry blossom shampoo, conditioner, and body wash (That came with the lotion her mother had bought her) some ponytails, toothbrush etc. etc. etc. She put all that stuff in a smaller bag and carried it back into her room to see Inuyasha sitting on the floor Indian style with the book open. Kagome noticed what he was wearing and it made him look so attractive. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a wife beater (a white tank top guys usually wear. Just in case you didn't know what I was referring to!) and a red button up shirt with all the buttons undone so you could see the white and his muscular body. (Ahhhh.....Sighs) She also noticed he wasn't wearing a hat which means he wasn't ashamed of them anymore.  
  
"Heheumm......" Kagome cleared her throat and Inuyasha closed the book and stood up quickly.  
  
"What? I wasn't reading it or nothin'." He dropped the book in the open suitcase and crossed his arms. "Are you done yet?" He asked impatiently and Kagome zipped up her bag.  
  
"I think so. Would you mind helping me take these down stairs?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle and brushed her neck softly with his lips until he got to her ear and whispered in a sexy voice, "Why wouldn't I?" Kagome felt her face go red and her neck felt warm from his breath that was sending shivers of pleasure down to her insides. And to think, she'll be with him for an entire week! She couldn't wait to get there.  
  
Inuyasha was still holding her and kissing her neck when Mrs. Higurashi came into the room. Inuyasha immediately dropped his arms and backed away while Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome an awkward stare. Kagome felt her whole body flush red. 'Couldn't mom knock first?'  
  
"Uh, Kagome, there's someone downstairs who wants to talk to you." Mrs. Higurashi said glancing at Inuyasha who picked up the big suitcase and walked towards the door.  
  
"Ok." Kagome answered and grabbed the rest of her stuff as Mrs. Higurashi made her way down the stairs, Inuyasha behind her with the suitcase. When Kagome and Inuyasha got downstairs and set the stuff down Inuyasha's expression was an aggravated one.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked and Shippo jumped and turned around and smiled.  
  
"Kagome, I was wondering, if it wouldn't be much trouble, If I could come with you guys." Shippo looked at her with his big blue eyes with a sweet little face of a child.  
  
"Shippo! I already said you couldn't come!" Inuyasha exclaimed and Kagome scolded him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why can't he come with us? I don't care if he does! He'll be fine!" Kagome asked and Inuyasha looked shocked.  
  
"But......I......he's not.......arrrgh!" He mumbled and Kagome smiled at the little kitsune.  
  
"You can come! So you better hurry and get packed. Sango and Miroku should be here any minute." Kagome said and Shippo smiled again and walked to the other side of the couch.  
  
"Oh, I already did!" He piped and pulled out a suitcase on wheels out from behind the sofa. "Great!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Aarrghh......" Inuyasha growled and glared at his little cousin for ruining his trip already. He should have known that he would suck up to Kagome. 'That little runt!' Shippo glanced at Inuyasha and when Kagome looked away, stuck his tongue out at him. Inuyasha clenched his fist and then jerked the suitcase and walked to the door.  
  
"Bye mom. I love you." She said to her mother and gave her a hug and kiss. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her. "You guys be careful all right." She kissed Kagome on the forehead and then Souta showed up at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"By sis! I'll see you in the middle of summer!" Souta replied and Kagome remembered that he was going to his friends house tomorrow who lived across Japan  
  
"All right Souta! You have fun, okay!" Kagome smiled and then Inuyasha and Shippo walked out the door Kagome following behind them.  
  
Once they got outside with Kagome's stuff Miroku's Parent's Chevy Yukon pulled up beside the sidewalk. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's suitcase above his head and began walking down the long fleet of stairs of the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome looked in shock. It looked like he was going to fall over, but his posture was in perfect balance. It never really occurred to her that he was strong because of his demon blood, but now it did.  
  
Kagome had her bags in hand and she walked a little ways behind Inuyasha. She then heard a "Watch out!" from a little voice and stepped aside and saw Shippo on top of his rolling suitcase going at a fast bumpy speed down the stairs. It was headed right for Inuyasha!  
  
"Ohh-ohh! Watch out Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled and Inuyasha turned around and the suitcase (with Shippo on top of it) rammed right into Inuyasha's gut. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's perfect posture turned to a stumbling state. He tried to balance the huge, heavy suitcase above his head but to no avail and he dropped it behind him and fell back onto it, and Shippo (still on the suitcase) went rolling back down the stairs.  
  
"Aaahhhh!" He yelled and the suitcase flipped over and Shippo went flying and when the suitcase hit the last step it flipped back on its wheels and looked as if someone had placed it there nicely. Where as Shippo landed on his head and it looked like he was doing a headstand.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha growling a low deep growl in his throat and looked at him to see he was sitting on her suitcase on the stairs and he was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning bleach white. Kagome could tell he was getting furious and she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff, irritated voice. Kagome began walking down the stairs still laughing.  
  
"I just thought it was a little funny!" She giggled and Sango and Miroku were at the end of the stairs.  
  
"Need any help?" The both asked at the same time in unison. Kagome pointed up the stairs to the porch.  
  
"Inuyasha's stuff is still up there." Kagome said and Miroku started jogging up the stairs to retrieve it. Inuyasha got up and picked the suitcase up and continued down the stairs with a temperate look on his face.  
  
Once all the stuff was loaded into Miroku's Yukon, Miroku asked if there was anything they were leaving behind. Kagome was sitting in the back of the Yukon when she remembered she had left her money on her dresser in her little wooden, handmade box.  
  
"My money!" Kagome said and Inuyasha stepped out to get it.  
  
"Where's it at?" He asked and Kagome told him and he flew up the stairs to get it.  
  
"You were right Kagome. He is pretty good natured for being half demon." Sango replied and Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
Inuyasha walked up the stairs to Kagome's room and he reached on her dresser and grabbed the money in the box and when he turned to leave his senses were pulled tight and he froze. A familiar aura surrounded Kagome's closet. It was a pure aura. He remembered that scent. It used to be with Kikyou.....  
  
The Sacred Jewel.  
  
Inuyasha jerked her closet door open and the scent was stronger, but faint at the same time. He looked around, but it was no where to be found. He heard Mrs. Higurashi's voice down the stairs hollering, "Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha shut the closet door and ran out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Kagome......I mean, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi looked at him confused and he held up Kagome's money.  
  
"Oh! It's a good thing she remembered that!" She exclaimed and laughed. Inuyasha smiled and Mrs. Higurashi started again. "Listen, you guys be careful. Don't do anything you might......" She paused to look for the right words. "Regret later, okay? Stay out of trouble's way and have a good time." Inuyasha smiled and nodded and walked to the door.  
  
"Oh, and Inuyasha?" He heard her voice and turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm trusting you, with my daughter. Please be good to her." Inuyasha smiled at her again, reassuringly.  
  
"I will." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and waved and he walked outside, leaped down the stairs and got into the car beside Kagome.  
  
"Sure did take you long enough!" Kagome said and took the money from Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Yeah, well, your mom talked to me a little." He said and pulled his seatbelt down and locked it.  
  
"What was she saying?" She asked and Inuyasha looked at her and when he did his cheeks pinched pink. The look in her eyes were eager and he couldn't help admire her curiosity. He looked away when she blushed (because he was blushing) and he said out loud, "Oh, something like she trusts me and to keep you animals out of trouble."  
  
Miroku, sitting in the driver's seat, Sango sitting in the shotgun (passenger's seat) with Kirrara curled up in a ball on her lap, and Kagome sitting on the passenger's side in the back with Shippo in her lap all gave him an awkward stare.  
  
"Sure!" They all said at once and then laughed. Inuyasha laughed with them a little.  
  
"Well, let's be off like a dirty shirt!" Miroku said and he pulled out and they were on the road, their spirits high and their anxiety to get to the beach was making their insides feel fluttery. (Does that sound corny? --;)  
  
Miroku turned on some Japanese pop music and they all listened and watched as Miroku acted like he was the one singing the females voice and flipped out his hand like a girl, and when he did the car swerved over and almost hit the curve on the side of the road.  
  
"Stop acting like an idiot Miroku and drive!" Sango said gripping the handle on her locked door. Miroku smiled and laughed nervously and Kagome giggled. It felt so good to be with all her good friends! She could already see they were going to have so much fun! She was so anxious that she had to know how long it was going to take.  
  
"How long will it take us to get there Miroku?" Kagome asked and he turned down the music so she could hear.  
  
"Uhh......about three or four hours. It depends on how bad the traffic is on the freeway." He answered and Kagome sighed. Miroku turned the music back up and Kagome felt Inuyasha lean over to ware his mouth was near her ear and he asked not quite a whisper in a deep voice. "Are you ok?" Kagome nodded, and she felt Inuyasha nuzzling her neck with his sensitive nose. He then reached over and rubbed the top of her hand until she let him take it in his and they entwined fingers. Shippo obviously noticed this act and he looked up to see Inuyasha nuzzling Kagome in an affectionate way. Kagome opemed her eyes to see Shippo staring and she felt her face flush pink from embarrassment. She tried to push against Inuyasha's nose with her neck to get his attention and to stop, but he thought she was wanting more so he pressed his mouth against her neck and she felt the warmth of his tongue tracing a small circle. She pulled away and he opened his golden eyes, and he looked at her confusedly. He noticed her blush and looked down to see Shippo giving him a pug look.  
  
"I think I'll go sit in Sango's lap with Kirrara." He said and leaped into Sango's lap. Miroku noticed and stared at Inuyasha and Kagome through the rearview mirror and smiled.  
  
"Getting a little close back there?" He asked curiously, a smirk playing on his lips. When Sango looked back to see, Kagome and Inuyasha's face turned pink. Sango just saw them holding hands and she turned around and shoved Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Leave them alone, Miroku!" She said and Miroku turned up the music louder because his favorite song was on. Kagome felt Inuyasha lay his head on her shoulder and almost instinctively she reached her free hand up to rub his ears. She felt his throat and chest vibrate as he purred and she smiled. He began rubbing the hand he was holding with his thumb and Kagome relaxed. It's weird how affectionate they are to each other. They stayed like that as the speakers blared, the car rolled on, and time passed.  
  
A/n. Okay! Well, I go to work tomorrow and Thursday and there is a bad storm right now so I'm going to cut it off there because I want to update!! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!! They will arrive at the beach in the next chapter and there will be a lot of fun!!! Please review! I'll have the next chapter up this weekend!! Well, Ja ne! And Arigotou! 


End file.
